


HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES LIBRO 1: VERANO

by zafy



Series: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de la guerra Draco se encuentra en una de las celdas del ministerio, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que ahora le toca por estar en el bando perdedor.<br/>Harry se encuentra perdido entre los recuerdos de guerra, sintiendo que la libertad por la que tanto había luchado ahora lo ahoga.<br/>Poner a andar sus vidas les costará mucho, hacerlo juntos más aún, descubriendo que en el mundo mágico no sólo se discriminaba por los estados de sangre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPÍTULO 1: “LA CONDENA A LOS MORTIFAGOS”

**Author's Note:**

> Como parte de mi mudanza, estoy pasando los fics a esta página... debí empezar hace tiempo, pero bueno... más vale tarde que nunca. 
> 
> Publicaré los libros por separado en una sola colección.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/441/fabricantelibro1copia.jpg/)

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/441/fabricantelibro1copia.jpg/)

 

 

 

 

 

[](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=DEPOLMAGIC.jpg)

#  **CAPÍTULO 1: “LA CONDENA A LOS MORTIFAGOS”**

 

**  
**

_Cada guerra es una destrucción del espíritu humano._

_Henry Miller_

 

 

_20 de julio de 1,998, celdas del Ministerio inglés, construidas en las mazmorras para albergar a la gran cantidad de mortífagos esperando condena por su participación en el intento de Voldemort por tomar el poder de la comunidad mágica…_

 

 

 

Su corazón latía a prisa, más a prisa de lo que jamás había latido, el miedo que ahora lo embargaba era superior a cualquier otro que pudiera haber sentido. Ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca del Lord, o de la loca de su tía Bella había sentido tanto pánico. Aquí estaba, con sólo dieciocho años, cerca de enfrentar a un tribunal, sabiendo de antemano el resultado de sus acciones, sabiendo de antemano que sería condenado. Su padre no estaría allí para ayudarlo, Snape tampoco, nadie podría jamás defenderlo más. Sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba, los ojos empezaron a picarle.

_No, llorar no, eso no,_ se dijo firmemente mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos, más pesados ahora por las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Bajó su cabeza ligeramente hasta que el dorso de su mano pudo al fin limpiar el par de lágrimas que pretendían escapar de sus ojos.

_Llorar no es malo, lo hacemos porque sentimos, debemos agradecer que aún podemos sentir_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que no había escuchado en algún tiempo, y que extrañaba ese día más que nunca.

Dio un suave suspiro —Yarik —dijo casi sin voz, pensando en cómo serían las cosas de diferentes si hubieran huido como tanto le había pedido, pero no, no lo habían hecho, y ahora estaba allí, en esa fría celda, esperando.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones le diera cierta tranquilidad. Observó alrededor nuevamente, como había hecho tantas veces desde que estaba allí encerrado; las paredes grises y sucias, aquellas rejas que lo separaban de la libertad, su túnica de Hogwarts luciendo ahora peor que lo que vestían los elfos en la Mansión.

No tenía un espejo cerca, pero no lo necesitaba para saber cómo lucía. Agradecía no tenerlo para evitar verse, para evitar ver lo derrotado que estaba: solo, sentado en medio de una mugrosa celda, contando los días, las horas, los minutos que faltaban para que alguien entrara por la puerta y lo llevara ante aquel tribunal… aquel tribunal que finalmente acabaría con él. Casi podía escuchar sus voces regocijándose, condenándolo a lo peor que un mago puede sufrir: el beso del dementor.

Como ya había hecho muchas veces antes, maldijo el momento en el que Potter lo rescató de aquella sala en llamas, hubiera sido mejor para él quedarse allí, dejar que las llamas lo consumieran, como había pasado con Crabbe… su amigo Crabbe. No recordaba ya desde cuándo se conocían, tal vez de toda la vida, por eso no lo recordaba. A pesar de la guerra y todo lo que había pasado de alguna manera los había alejado y cambiado, estaba seguro que en el fondo si seguían siendo los mismos niños que jugaban en la mansión mientras sus padres hablaban de negocios y sus madres tomaban el té en el jardín. La guerra había destruido eso, su amistad, su unión… pero aún así pensó que tal vez por él si serían justificadas las lágrimas.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, delante de él, dos Aurores lo miraban sonriendo triunfantes.

—Malfoy, el más pequeño y rastrero de los mortífagos, al fin es tu hora — dijo uno de ellos con un tono de burla en la voz a la vez que las cadenas que sujetaban sus piernas y manos se soltaban.

Draco trató de no soltar un suspiro de alivio por verse al fin libre de aquellas ataduras en vez les dedicó la mejor mirada de odio que pudo. Se puso de pie y con aire digno caminó hacia ellos.

—Pero mira qué niño… —murmuró el segundo auror.

—Espero que éste no grite tanto como su padre cuando muera.

Draco sintió aquella información hacer un hoyo profundo en su corazón; su padre ya había pasado el juicio, su padre ya había muerto. Evitó mostrar algún sentimiento, mientras que sentía cómo sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Pronto sus pulmones se resistirían a dejar entrar el aire, y su corazón seguiría latiendo demasiado a prisa. Levantó aún más la cabeza y, con dignidad que ya no sentía, caminó con pasos que quisieron parecer firmes. Los aurores lo sostenían de cada brazo. El pasillo oscuro por el que había entrado algún tiempo antes, ya ni siquiera era conciente de cuánto, se veía ahora mucho más aterrador. Se obligó a seguir caminando, a enfrentar al fin su destino.

Fue empujado con fuerza a través de una gran puerta, un nuevo salón mucho más iluminado lo recibió, habían alrededor pequeñas sillas, pero él no fue invitado a sentarse por lo que se quedó de pie. Delante de él había otra puerta más, podía escuchar murmullos y trató de entender algo de lo que se decía, pero le fue imposible. Uno de los aurores sostuvo una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente y lo obligó a bebérsela  _Veritaserum_ pensó Draco antes de tragar aquel líquido.

—Ahora si dirás toda la verdad… — murmuró el auror que le había dado a beber.

—No más mentiras, ni excusas, Malfoy — dijo con aire de suficiencia el segundo auror, aunque aquel comentario tomó desprevenido a Draco no dejó que la sorpresa se reflejará en su rostro.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y el ruido en el otro salón se detuvo, un muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso.  _Weasley._  pensó Draco, lo miró un par de segundos antes de hacer un asentimiento hacia los aurores que lo tomaron por los brazos y lo jalaron hacia el interior de la nueva sala.

Draco se vio pronto sujeto a una silla, las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos se ajustaron aún más, marcándole la piel, y por sus piernas también reptaron un par de cadenas, haciendo que éstas se pegaran aún más a las patas de la silla. Levantó la cabeza y observó a un gran tribunal delante de él, todos vestían túnicas de color granate…le sorprendió que la mayoría de ellos lo miraran con pena, sintiendo lástima de él.

Compuso su mirada, no lo verían débil, ni ahora ni nunca, así esos fueran los últimos minutos de su vida, aunque estuviera aterrado, no les daría la satisfacción de contar que Draco Malfoy se veía derrotado o muerto de miedo.

—¿Le dieron el Veritaserum? —preguntó el pelirrojo hacia los aurores, ambos asintieron.

—Díganos su nombre —dijo la voz de uno de los magos.

Draco tuvo la sensación de que las palabras brotaban solas sin que su mente participara en el proceso.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Bien, Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿entiende usted que se encuentra aquí para ser juzgado por haber participado en las filas de Tom Marvolo Riddle*, también conocido como Voldemort —el sonido de algunos suspiros y pequeños chillidos llenó la habitación por escasos segundos, sin embargo el hombre continuó hablando, ignorándolos —,por haber dejado, en junio de 1,996 entrar a los mortífagos a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, participado en la planeación del asesinato del ex - director Albus Dumbledore, y haber participado en la última batalla tratando de ayudar a los mortífagos? —dijo la voz de un mago al que Draco por fin creyó reconocer como Kingsley.

—Sí.

— ¿Es usted culpable de todo lo mencionado anteriormente? —preguntó nuevamente Kingsley.

—Sí.

—Bien Señor Malfoy, tenemos testigos y pruebas de que su participación en todas estas acciones fue de alguna manera… coaccionada por los hechos, que había una amenaza de muerte sobre su familia y sobre usted mismo, ¿estos datos son correctos?

Draco no pudo evitar su asombro, ¿alguien había atestiguado aquello? Eso era imposible, tal vez su padre, o su madre, tratando de salvarlo habían confesado…

—Sí, así es —murmuró sin siquiera notar en qué momento las palabras salieron de sus labios.

—Usted no porta la marca en el brazo, ¿cuál es la razón para aquello?

—El Lord sólo pone la marca en tu brazo si es que matas a alguien en su nombre, yo nunca fui capaz de hacerlo —Draco se asombraba de sus propias respuestas, le era imposible controlarlas.

—¿Fue de alguna manera torturado por Voldemort para hacerlo asesinar a alguien?

—Sí, en más de una ocasión.

—Entonces, usted nunca pudo asesinar a nadie, pese a las torturas, ¿cual fue la razón?

—No soy un asesino, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Un nuevo murmullo llenó la sala, Kingsley levantó las manos pidiendo silencio antes de continuar hablando.

—¿Hubieron castigos posteriores a esos fallidos intentos de asesinato?

—Sí.

—¿Cuáles eran exactamente esos castigos?

—Por lo general cruciatus, aunque algunas veces usó hechizos que no conocía.

—¿Tuvo alguna consecuencia posterior a esos castigos?

—Sí, pasé algunos días en cama, debido a varios de los castigos.

Interiormente Draco se maldecía por las respuestas dadas, pero estaba ya resignado a que no habría nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Dumbledore le ofreció protección, a usted y a toda su familia, antes de que el grupo de mortífagos lo interrumpieran en la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, en junio de 1,996, ¿usted iba a aceptar dicha ayuda?

—Sí —Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que ellos sabían aquello En esa torre sólo habían estado él y Dumbledore, nadie más había oído aquello.

—Cuando Harry Potter fue capturado junto con Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley y llevado a la Mansión Malfoy usted negó reconocerlos delante de sus padres y su Tía Bellatrix, ¿usted sabía que se trataba de ellos?

—Sí, lo sabía desde el inicio.

—¿Por qué no los delató?

—Sí los delataba el Lord vendría y los asesinaría, lo menos que quería era que el Lord volviera a casa a seguir torturándonos y humillándonos…

—¿Durante la última batalla trató de capturar a Potter en la sala de los menesteres?

—Sí.

—¿Luego qué ocurrió?

—Crabbe —la garganta se le cerró de una manera conocida y rogó por no ponerse a llorar delante de ellos —. Crable murió y Potter me sacó del salón que se estaba incendiando.

—¿Por qué trató de atrapar a Potter? ¿Quería llevarlo donde Riddle?

—Era la única forma en que me dejarían salir de la escuela y abandonar la batalla, sólo quería que todo se detuviera y reunirme con mis padres, temía por ellos y por cómo estaban.

—Luego de que Potter lo dejara en el pasillo, después del incendio, ¿usted participó en la batalla?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no quería participar ni estar allí, sólo quería ir a casa, que todo terminara —Draco notaba como sus palabras se notaban ligeramente ahogadas, trató de tomar aire para calmarse un poco.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que hizo?

—Traté de salir de la escuela, de escapar, no tenía varita ni forma de defenderme y muchos de los mortífagos que estaban peleando allí no me dejaron salir…

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con su compañero sobreviviente, Gregory Goyle?

—Él… —Draco trató de recordar, pero no podía, después de haber sido salvados por Potter había arrastrado el cuerpo de su amigo hasta detrás de una de las columnas derribadas, en cuanto despertó discutieron, reclamándole la muerte de Crable, y finalmente se separaron, Goyle jurando vengarse de Potter y sus amigos pese a que lo habían sacado del incendio, aunque Draco sabía que en el fondo Goyle creía que el único responsable de la muerte de su amigo era Draco. —Él decidió participar en la batalla y nos separamos —le dolió decirlo, le sonó a traición, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar responder. Agachó la cabeza tratando de no mirar más hacia el jurado.

—Señor Malfoy, díganos ahora los nombres de los mortífagos que usted conocía, aquellos que usted sabía que llevaban la marca y que trabajaban en nombre de Tom Riddle —pidió Kingsley, mientras extraía un largo pergamino de una gran pila de pergaminos amontonados uno sobre otro en precario equilibrio a un lado y lo miraba atentamente.

Draco tragó de nuevo antes de empezar a hablar. Comenzó mencionando a su padre, a lo que Kingsley dijo que ya había sido juzgado, continuó con Crable padre y Gregory Goyle y el padre de éste, con Nott padre, y con todos los que alguna vez había visto en la mansión aparecer convocados por la marca. A cada nombre que mencionaba Kingsley iba murmurando: “juzgado” o “muerto en batalla”.

Cuando Draco pensó en Theron Forsyth, el nombre del padre de Yarik, y Kingsley dijo “muerto en batalla”, Draco no pudo evitar sentir alivio en el pecho, al menos ese tipo sí estaba muerto, no había salido bien librado. Continuó hablando durante mucho rato más, durante un tiempo que le pareció interminable, hasta que su mente pareció quedar vacía, sin más nada que poder decir.

—Bien, creo que tenemos suficiente —dijo Kingsley, pareciendo satisfecho y dirigiéndose a los demás magos —No veo por qué continuar con el interrogatorio, ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos, a menos que alguien quiera agregar algo…

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación en la sala y Draco tomó aire una vez más, el final ya estaba cerca. Se preguntó si al ser absorbida su alma por el dementor al fin podría descansar y dejar de sentir porque su cuerpo se convertiría en un cascarón vacío, carente de sentimientos… después de todo aquello no se le antojaba tan malo, mientras no doliera más, todo estaría bien. Levantó la cabeza y esperó la sentencia con la mirada más digna que pudo.

—Señor Ministro —dijo la voz de una mujer regordeta y de cabello blanco a un lado del tribunal —, yo sólo quiero decirles a mis compañeros del Wizengamot que este chico sólo era un niño cuando lo obligaron a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort y, por lo que he escuchado, es más que obvio que tal como nos ha dicho Potter, no debemos confundirlo con Lucius.

Draco no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Potter había ido allí, a hablar por él?

—Entiendo lo que dices, Irina — dijo otro mago al lado derecho de Draco —, pero él ya era capaz de elegir ¿verdad?

—Oh vamos, Pierre — respondió la primera bruja a la que Draco miraba ahora con más atención —, tú sabes que a los dieciséis años no tienes muchas opciones.

—Más aún cuando tus padres pueden morir por tus decisiones — aportó un tercer mago, más joven que los dos anteriores. Draco seguía la conversación que mantenían los del tribunal girando el rostro de un lado a otro, aún sin poder creer o entender qué era lo que estaban discutiendo.

—Tal vez la decisión que debió tomar fue la de alejarse de sus padres —casi gritó el mago al que habían llamado Pierre, Draco no se pudo contener al escuchar las palabras que había dicho.

—¿Abandonar a mis padres? —Gritó Draco mientras jalaba las cadenas que le sujetaban los brazos tratando de ponerse de pie —¿¡Quién podría traicionar a sus padres de esa manera!? —Sintió como las cadenas le cortaban la piel de las muñecas pero eso no le importó —¡Si no lo hacía ellos morirían, ya le he dicho que yo no soy un asesino!

Un murmullo mucho más fuerte surgió en la sala mientras los aurores trataron de hacer que Draco se sentara correctamente.

—Silencio, por favor — dijo Kingsley mientras golpeaba la mesa, poco a poco los demás magos se fueron quedando en silencio.

—No soy un asesino, ni un traidor —siguió gritando Draco, uno de los aurores le dio un golpe en el estómago y sintió como el aire se le escapaba, se dejó caer sobre la silla nuevamente, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire tratando de reponerse.

—¿Ven… eso es lo que quieren dejar en nuestras calles?— dijo Pierre poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con un dedo —A un hombre, sí, un hombre, Irina, eso es lo que es, un hombre, no un niño —continuó hablando y girando hacia la bruja para mirarla acusadoramente —. Un hombre que no se sabe controlar, que a la primera cosa que no le parece reacciona de esa manera tan violenta.

—Yo también reaccionaría así si me dijeras que debía abandonar a mis padres para que murieran — dijo el mago más joven poniéndose de pie —. Y no creo que golpear a los prisioneros esté permitido tampoco — agregó molesto hacia los aurores, los cuales dieron un par de pasos alejándose de Draco, con mirada avergonzada.

—Es por eso que los que son tan jóvenes como Bonaccord no deberían formar parte del Wizengamot — dijo Pierre ahora hacia Kingsley—, no tienen demasiada experiencia.

—Oh, vamos Pierre, el chico que venció a Voldemort apenas cumplirá dieciocho en unos días, no soy tan joven en comparación a él, aunque es todo un elogio viniendo de ti — dijo Bonaccord con una sonrisa bastante burlona hacia Pierre.

—Además de irrespetuosos —murmuró Pierre con la cara roja por la rabia, sus ojos oscuros y brillosos miraban alternadamente a Bonaccord y a Kingsley como esperando alguna respuesta o disculpa.

—Bien, creo que esto es suficiente —dijo Kingsley poniéndose de pie —Esto se está convirtiendo en un circo —. La sala entera se quedó en silencio, Kingsley les dio una mirada de aprobación antes de tomar asiento y continuar hablando. —Ya hemos escuchado todo lo que teníamos que escuchar, ahora sólo debemos decidir, no quiero más opiniones personales.

Draco sintió su corazón latirle con fuerza nuevamente, después de toda la discusión y de todo el jaleo que se había armado, había llegado el momento de su sentencia, aunque aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que había escuchado, que Potter había hablado con ellos, pero, ¿de qué? O ¿Por qué? Reconoció que lo más probable era que lamentablemente se iría a la tumba con esas preguntas.

—Dada la naturaleza de este caso, optaremos por votar en secreto, así que mi asistente Percy se encargará de hacer levitar la pequeña ánfora para sus votos —un murmullo de aceptación se escuchó mientras Percy caminaba hacia el frente con la pequeña copa, muy parecida a la que usaron en el torneo de los tres magos. —. Los que estén de acuerdo con la reinserción del joven Draco Malfoy a la comunidad mágica, bajo las normas y disposiciones ya conocidas, deben dar su voto positivo; los que no estén de acuerdo con eso y deseen condenar a Draco Malfoy a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por su participación en las filas de Riddle, deben dar su voto negativo.

Draco parpadeó y estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para exigir una explicación, no había entre las opciones el ser condenado al beso del dementor, aquello era peor de lo que podía esperar, lo condenarían a toda una vida en prisión. Recordó como su padre había vuelto de prisión, las pequeñas conversaciones que había podido escuchar a escondidas entre sus padres sobre ese tema, sobre lo horrible que había sido todo, y Draco siempre intuyó que era mejor estar muerto que tener que pasar el tiempo rodeado de dementotes y otros magos gritando y pidiendo la muerte. Tragó grueso mientras veía como el ánfora levitaba de lugar en lugar por los 50 magos que integraban el Wizengamot. El mago joven, al que habían llamado Bonaccord, le dio una sonrisa cuando depositó su voto, pero Draco estaba tan nervioso que no fue capaz de corresponder.

Pasaron algunos minutos, que a Draco le parecieron horas, mientras Percy terminaba de hacer recorrer el ánfora para luego pararse en el centro del salón, lo más alejado posible de Draco, y empezar a contar los votos en voz alta para que estos se marcaran en medio del aire:

_Sí, no, sí, sí, no, no, no, sí, sí, sí…_

Draco tenía un nudo en el estómago mientras escuchaba el conteo, cerró los ojos y trató de hacer que el zumbido de sus oídos desapareciera, deberían considerar todo ese proceso como una tortura, escuchar uno a uno los votos, la desesperante lentitud con que Weasley los hacía levitar hasta darles un lugar en la pizarra imaginaria en medio del tribunal, el sonido lejano de un reloj que recién había notado, los suspiros y ruidos de pequeñas conversaciones entre los miembros del Wizengamot… de haber tenido la libertad de hacerlo Draco se hubiera puesto de pie a gritar por la desesperación, por la necesidad de saber...

Era su vida de la que estaban hablando, era su vida por lo que estaban decidiendo,  _su vida_ , una vida que tal vez ya no existiría, que ya no tendría, ¿qué alguna vez tuvo? Tal vez no, siempre ligado a lo que sus padres querían, a lo que sus amigos y la sociedad querían, a lo que el señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos decidían, sí, tal vez, después de todo no era su vida, era de todos ellos; perderla de pronto no se volvió algo tan perturbador. Abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo Weasley levitaba el último de los votos hacia el lado que decía “sí” en la pizarra, intentó hacer un conteo rápido, pero Weasley fue más rápido.

—Tenemos veintiocho “sí” y veintidós “no”, señor Ministro.

Un gran murmullo y un alboroto se hizo en el tribunal nuevamente, mientras pequeños retazos de insultos como “ _Mortífago”,” Tramposo”, “Asesino”_ llegaban a sus oídos, pero él no les prestaba atención y miraba sin entender la pizarra: veintiocho a veintidós, eso quería decir… ¿realmente eso quería decir…? Era tan bueno que ni se atrevía a pensarlo.

—Señores —gritó Kingsley —, esto es inaceptable — la sala entera quedó en silencio nuevamente, Draco la recorrió con la vista, viendo como algunos lo miraban con el más temible de los odios, otros sólo lo miraban inexpresivamente, Bonaccord y otro mago más que estaba a su lado le sonreían abiertamente, apartó la vista, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, mientras Kingsley seguía hablando.

—Ahora que hemos recuperado la compostura pasaremos a usted, señor Malfoy —Draco levantó la vista hacia el nuevo Ministro, el cual le pareció bastante imponente.

—Sí, señor — dijo casi en un susurro, se sintió avergonzado de su falta de confianza en la voz, pero pensó que dado el caso lo mejor era parecer humilde delante de todos esos que lo miraban como si fuera la peor de las desgracias en persona.

*****

Draco se removió incómodo en la silla, mientras se apretaba las manos. Decidió que era imposible seguir sentado, estaba demasiado nervioso, así que se puso de pie, los dos aurores que lo vigilaban (que no eran los mismos que lo llevaron durante el juicio) le dieron una mirada desconfiada, pero Draco los ignoró sabiendo que no le podían decir nada por levantarse. Levantó la vista hacia el pequeño reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta, marcaba las 10:50 AM, en diez minutos más alguien vendría por él y lo llevaría a la casa de su madre.

Se alisó innecesariamente la túnica oscura que su madre había enviado para él esa misma mañana. En un principio estuvo contento por poder dejar de usar la mugre de túnica de Hogwarts, sucia, rota, e incluso en algunas partes quemada, pero en cuanto se puso la que le habían dado se sintió desalentado, estaba seguro que ni siquiera los pobretones de los Weasley vestían algo de tan mala calidad. Por lo que le había informado el ministro Kingsley durante el juicio, su fortuna, propiedades, empresas, acciones y cualquier cosa que le pudo haber pertenecido a él o su familia había sido expropiado por el ministerio. Hasta que se enteró de eso no había creído que las cosas podían ser tan graves, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de quedar sin oro, era extraño, se había imaginado muerto en más de una ocasión, desmentorizado o encerrado de por vida en Azkaban, pero jamás sin una fortuna con la que pudiera comprar cualquier cosa o abrirle las puertas hacia una vida mejor. Realmente estaba tan o más asustado que en su celda el día anterior, ante la perspectiva de todo lo que podía pasar desde ese momento en adelante.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó la copia del compromiso que había firmado después del juicio, en el cual se detallaban todas las acciones que tenía prohibidas de realizar así como todas sus obligaciones. Debía tenerlo siempre a mano, pues si es que había algún cambio en la ley, o alguna información o citación que hacerle llegar, lo harían por ese medio. Cuando la había firmado en el tribunal había estado en tal estado de shock que no había siquiera intentado darle un vistazo, sólo había garabateado su nombre en cada parte que le indicaron, para luego salir de allí, con el pergamino apretado entre las manos rumbo a su celda. No fue hasta después de un par de horas en que había permanecido sentado en aquella cama que se dio cuenta que tenía algo entre las manos, trató de leer lo que ponían allí pero le fue imposible, todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Sabía más o menos de que iba el compromiso, pues el ministro había hecho hincapié en varios de los puntos, pero debía ser honesto, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas mientras asentía como si realmente estuviera prestando atención. Alisó un poco el pergamino con una mano y empezó a leer:

_1.-Tiene la obligación de concluir sus estudios en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, la intención del ministerio es reinsertarlo en la sociedad y para tal se necesita que esté completamente calificado como mago._

_2.- En caso no contar con los medios necesarios para hacerlo el ministerio se encargará de solventar dichos gastos._

Draco dejó de leer, el estómago le daba vueltas por la espera, y aquellos dos primeros compromisos que había firmado le causaban un malestar peor, ¿cómo se suponía que debía volver a estudiar a un sitio donde era más que seguro que lo odiarían?, peor aún ahora que no tenía dinero, ni nada que lo respaldara, ni siquiera sabía si Goyle estaría allí para ayudarlo como antes… Se tomó un instante rememorando que antes habían sido tres y que ahora Crable no estaría más con ellos. Aún dolía.

Dobló nuevamente el contrato y lo metió en el bolsillo para leerlo luego, cuando estuviera con su madre, lejos de aquel sitio. Pasó las manos por su cabello, tratando de desenredarlo, aquella mañana, antes de vestirse le habían permitido ducharse, en una sucia y media destruida ducha, que sólo contaba con agua tan helada que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tiritando de frío, también le habían dado un pequeño jabón y una raída toalla. Pese a ese intento de ducha, se sentía bastante sucio e incómodo, no podía esperar más tiempo para meterse en una tina con agua caliente y dejar que su cuerpo descansase finalmente, tal vez por un par de días cuanto menos.

Miró el reloj una vez más: 10:59, dio un suspiro, ya estaba, ya había llegado la hora de salir. Se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta con atención, como si de esa manera pudiera obligar a que todo terminara más pronto.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer bastante joven con una túnica de color celeste le dio una mirada de fastidio, detrás de ella ingresaron un par de aurores.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo con cierto desprecio en la voz —, su varita — agregó entregándole la varita que él creía ya perdida, estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo la habían obtenido, pero la mujer siguió hablando con voz imponente —: Los aurores harán un encantamiento de ubicación sobre ella y limpiaran todos los hechizos hechos hasta el momento.

Draco asintió y entregó la varita a los aurores, no sin tener cierto sentimiento de pérdida, ahora que ya la había recuperado, por tener que separarse tan rápido de ella nuevamente. Uno de ellos murmuró unas cuantas palabras y un pequeño destello plateado alumbró la varita por un momento, el otro también agitó su varita y de ella emergió una luz roja, ambos aurores asintieron complacidos y se la entregaron de vuelta —. En treinta días lo esperamos para la revisión, de acuerdo a lo estipulado en su compromiso.

—Bien —respondió Draco mientras tomaba en sus manos con cierta ansiedad la varita nuevamente, la familiaridad y seguridad que le dio ese acto lo hizo sonreír.

—Puede marcharse ahora, hay un traslador esperando afuera para llevarlo con su madre — le dijo el segundo auror mientras señalaba la puerta que Draco había mirado con tanta insistencia.

—¿Mi madre no ha venido? —preguntó Draco algo confundido hacia la mujer que ya en ese momento le daba la espalda.

—¡Pobre, necesita a su mami! — dijo la mujer en tono burlón hacia uno de los aurores que sonrió ampliamente, antes de girarse hacia Draco, que ya apretaba la varita más fuerte entre los dedos tratando de dominar las ganas de responder con algún comentario mordaz.

—Tras la puerta hay un traslador esperando por usted,  _Señor Malfoy_ — repitió la mujer pronunciando las últimas palabras con mucho más desprecio que antes.

Draco suspiró, eso no era más que una pequeña probada de lo que le esperaba a partir de ese momento y lo sabía, no tenía más opción que adaptarse o morir en el intento y no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

_Un Malfoy no se deja vencer,_ se repitió una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que le habían indicado, con la frente en alto, de la manera en que sus padres le habían enseñado a caminar.

*****

Esperaba  _—_ últimamente sólo esperaba _—_ , era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer. Su utilidad había sido reducida a nada en esta ocasión, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su familia, para ayudar a su hijo. Ya la suerte estaba echada y esperaba, rogaba y suplicaba, por que esta vez, la suerte si les sonriera.

Había sido la primera de los tres Malfoy en ser juzgada. Ella en ese momento no lo sabía pero el nuevamente publicado “El Profeta” había echo toda una fiesta de ellos, incluso había instalado un contador mágico para que los magos estuvieran al tanto de la cantidad de días faltantes antes de “El gran juicio a la familia Malfoy”, que era como lo habían denominado. Realmente tuvo que dar gracias de estar lo suficientemente aislada como para no enterarse de eso, y de todas las demás cosas que se decían acerca de ellos, e incluso de las apuestas que se hacían acerca de sus condenas, porque aquello habría terminado por destruir lo poco de cordura que le quedaba estando encerrada en ese sitio. En ese horrible sitio.

La celda era completamente gris y apenas iluminada por la luz de una lámpara en el pasillo. Encadenada de pies y manos a una de las paredes, con la suficiente distancia para que se pudiera mover alrededor de la celda, claro, si es que quería cargar con el peso que las cadenas significaban. Le pareció un trato por demás injusto, no tenía varita, no había nada que pudiera hacer dentro de esa celda. Sabía que lo único que buscaban con eso era humillarlos. Hacerlos sentir como la escoria que ahora representaban para la sociedad. Y lo habían conseguido.

Todas aquellas noches se las pasó en vela, esperando, sollozando en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, siempre pensando en ellos, siempre pidiendo para que ellos estuvieran bien. Pensando en Draco y lo cruel que había sido el destino condenando a un niño a prisión por seguir los ideales de sus padres. Pensando en Lucius y casi resignada a que si había alguien que no escaparía con bien de aquella situación sería él. Aún recordaba lo culpable que se había sentido durante los últimos días, cuando habían obligado a Draco a volver a la escuela, cuando no había podido hablar con él por última vez, perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer las paces con su hijo. También recordaba aquel momento, durante la batalla final…

_Narcissa se retorcía las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose únicamente cuando desde el castillo se escuchaba una explosión, cada una mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Entonces sólo susurraba sin atreverse a mirar “¡Qué no sea Draco, Draco no!” antes de volver a caminar de un lado a otro._

_El sonido amortiguado de los pasos de Lucius la hizo girar rápidamente, vio a su esposo caminando con lentitud, cojeando ligeramente de una pierna, con la túnica totalmente destrozada y con los golpes aún visibles del último castigo del Lord. Les había prohibido usar la magia para curarlo._

— _¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? —exigió alcanzando a Lucius y aferrándose a su raída túnica —¿Parará pronto con esto?_

_Lucius negó suavemente con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el golpe que recibió en el rostro no le dolió tanto como el dolor que sentía por no poder hacer nada por su hijo, simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado._

— _¡Tú tienes la culpa! —Rugió Narcissa —¡Tú le metiste esas ideas en la cabeza, le dijiste que obedecer al Lord sería lo correcto! —Narcissa se alejó un par de pasos sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer cerca de él un instante más._

— _Debo ir por Snape— farfulló Lucius luego de una nueva explosión y viendo como una de las torres del castillo se derrumbaba._

— _¡Trae a mi hijo de vuelta! —exigió Narcissa cuando Lucius ya se había dado la vuelta alejándose con pasos cansados, el hombre se detuvo un momento pero no volteó, apenas hizo un asentimiento antes de alejarse completamente._

_Narcissa siguió sus pasos hasta que lo perdió de vista, sabía que Lucius estaba sufriendo, sabía que estaba arrepentido de muchas cosas, de la última pelea que había tenido con Draco, y más aún de haberlo metido en medio de aquella batalla que parecía no tener fin, pero también sabía que si Draco no volvía, que si Lucius no lo traía de vuelta sano y salvo… jamás se lo perdonaría, y tampoco se lo perdonaría así misma, debió haber hecho que Draco escapara, debió ayudarlo a huir con él, ahora ya era demasiado tarde…_

La radio que, hasta entonces, sonaba muy suavemente con una melodía melosa y hasta cierto punto exasperante, detuvo la transmisión y Narcissa se alejó de sus pensamientos mientras subía mucho más el volumen, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, había estado escuchando esos reportes durante los últimos quince días, los quince días que llevaba libre, mientras informaban acerca de las condenas impuestas a los ex - mortífagos…

—En una decisión totalmente inaudita y contraria a todo lo que el mundo mágico esperaba… —empezó a hablar con voz entusiasmada el locutor —Siendo ya las cuatro con treinta y cinco minutos de la tarde, el Wizengamot levantó la sesión, dejando a Draco Malfoy, hijo de los conocidos mortífagos Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy en libertad…

Narcissa se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla de madera donde había estado sentada desde aquella mañana, sabía, por las noticias de la radio, que el juicio a Draco sería ese día. No la dejaban acercarse al Ministerio y mucho menos hacerle una visita a su hijo, así que, al igual que había hecho durante el juicio de Lucius, no tenía más opción que esperar sentada en aquel lugar al que ahora denominaba hogar, mientras otros decidían la vida de los dos hombres que tanto amaba.

—Nos informan que tenemos algunos disturbios en el vestíbulo del Ministerio… —informó la voz del hombre luego de un momento de silencio —Sí, así es, al parecer muchos magos y brujas no están conformes con el veredicto y han decidido mostrar su descontento plantándose en el vestíbulo… —El locutor parecía repetir lo que alguien más le informaba en ese momento, Narcissa apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo rabia de que toda esa gente quisiera condenar a un niño a algo tan horrible como la prisión. A su niño. —Los aurores están ya dispersándolos, repito, dicha manifestación está siendo ya dispersada, así que lo mejor será no acercarse… —El locutor pareció quedarse sin palabras un momento más, Narcissa contuvo el aliento, si había algo que no iba a hacer sería alegrarse por la libertad de su hijo hasta que no lo tuviera en casa, y esperaba que eso fuera muy pronto —. Bueno, sí señores, me dicen que el disturbio ha sido controlado rápidamente, el Ministro en persona al parecer salió a pedir a la población que se retirara y nos dará una conferencia de prensa esta noche, no se preocupen que la podrán escuchar como cada noticia importante en su radio confiable de siempre: TWR*. Y antes de continuar con la transmisión hagamos un conteo, van siendo treinta y siete en total los mortífagos de alto rango que han sido juzgados, siendo Draco Malfoy el segundo en ser liberado, la primera fue Narcissa Malfoy, se corren rumores de que fue el mismo Harry Potter el que abogó por ambos antes de que los juicios dieran inicio, por algún tipo de deuda de vida, aunque como siempre sucede con “El gran salvador del mundo mágico” no nos han confirmado nada. Hasta ahora la condena más corta impuesta por el Wizengamot ha sido a Gregory Goyle, quien según muchos testigos sí participó en la batalla final, aunque no cuenta con la marca en el brazo y no asesinó a nadie, fue condenado a cuarenta años en la nueva prisión de alta seguridad de Azkaban. Las condenas más altas han sido, como la comunidad mágica clamaba, pena de muerte, la cual se ha aplicado ya a veinte de los treinta y siete mortífagos juzgados. Sigue siendo un giro muy interesante la liberación de Draco Malfoy, a quien todos daban por condenado a cadena perpetua luego de saberse su participación en el asesinato del director Albus Dumbledore. Al parecer el Wizengamot parecer haber sido mucho más blando con él, recibiendo la misma condena que los magos y brujas que formaban parte de las filas inferiores de Ustedes-saben-quien, dicho número asciende a cientos de magos. Sabemos que los Malfoy no cuentan ya con nada de la riqueza que antes los caracterizaba y que los hacía tan influyentes, así que sólo nos queda confiar en que el criterio del Wizengamot sea el adecuado y no estén cometiendo un error al dejar en las calles a uno de los más jóvenes mortífagos, y no importa, a mi parecer, señores, si es que lleva o no la marca en el brazo, es un mortífago y… —Narcissa decidió que había escuchado demasiado, su hijo había sido liberado y eso era lo importante, lo único que importaba ahora. Mejor sería ponerse a preparar todo para cuando llegara, sabía que la vida sería dura de ahora en adelante, pero al menos tenía a su hijo al lado y eso siempre sería un gran alivio.

*****

Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado hasta un día antes, cuando leyó que en el compromiso que había firmado figuraba la fecha: 20 de julio de 1998, él podría jurar que llevaba años o quizá décadas recluido. Durante la primera semana que permaneció en esa celda había intentado llevar la cuenta, pero pronto desistió, pensó que era mejor no saber. Evitar un poco más la desesperación.

Ahora, con el compromiso guardado en el bolsillo y la varita en la mano, mientras se acercaba a aquella botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla, que era un traslador, para llegar a casa, con su madre, empezaba a pesarle sobre los hombros el tiempo que había permanecido en la oscuridad; más de tres meses sin ver el verdadero cielo, la luna o el sol, sin ver a sus padres… cambió su línea de pensamiento mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza de lo normal a la botella vacía, no quería pensar en sus padres aún, no sabía bien que era lo que había pasado con su padre, sólo que estaba muerto, pero su madre estaba afuera, en algún lugar esperándolo y eso era ya bastante reconfortante, con eso bastaba por el momento.

—En diez segundos, Malfoy —dijo la voz aburrida de un auror detrás de él.

Draco sólo asintió desinteresadamente, iniciando su propia cuenta regresiva en la cabeza, sentía como el corazón se le agitaba y como se le empezaba a hacer difícil respirar, apenas iba en siete en su cabeza cuando la presión en su estómago aumentó significativamente. Por lo que le pareció un tiempo demasiado largo su cuerpo fue presionado y jalado en todas direcciones, mientras alrededor los colores y las luces cambiaban rápidamente. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbarles y de pronto pudo sentir al fin un piso bajo sus pies. Sus piernas se flexionaron ligeramente para no caer, cuando por fin se mantuvo en equilibrio, abrió los ojos, aunque no se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz que iluminaba todo aquel sitio. Soltó la botella que había usado de traslador, ésta cayó al piso haciendo un sonido grave y redundante, aunque no se rompió. Pero eso no le interesaba a Draco, lo único que le importaba era la silueta que tenía delante, la mujer que tenía enfrente, que lo miraba de aquella manera que hacía que su corazón se entibiara y su confianza creciera; la manera en que su madre lo miraba.

Narcissa apretó los labios ligeramente, viendo a su hijo materializarse delante de ella, por un instante no supo exactamente qué hacer, sus músculos y miembros se habían petrificado y lo único que atinaba a hacer era mirarlo, mirar cada golpe, cada cabello fuera de lugar, lo delgado que se veía, los dedos y las manos lastimados, la forma en que sujetaban con tanta fuerza la varita. Su mirada, su mirada tan similar a la de Lucius, sus ojos y sus facciones, parecía ligeramente asustado, o tal vez sorprendido.

Sus movimientos fueron sincronizados, ambos dieron un par de pasos a través de la habitación y se reencontraron en un abrazo cálido y fuerte, un abrazo que hablaba de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de añoranza… Draco se dejó envolver en el calor de su madre y pensó que sería genial quedarse allí para siempre, en un lugar donde se sentía protegido, donde sabía que ya nada malo pasaría. Sintió las lágrimas tibias de su madre desplazarse por su cuello y, por primera vez desde que había estado encerrado, se permitió seguir a su madre y llorar también. Llorar de felicidad por verla, de pena por sus amigos caídos, por su padre, llorar por la incertidumbre del futuro, llorar por que al fin y al cabo era un niño de apenas dieciocho años que había sido lanzado a un mundo hostil… llorar porque no sabía que más podía hacer.

**\-----0o0o0-----**

_Notas finales:_ __

_Notas:_ __

_* Tom Marvolo Riddle: Según el : Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. En la edición original se llama Tom Marvolo Riddle, pero se cambió para que funcionase el anagrama de "Soy Lord Voldemort". Usaremos el nombre original._ __

_** TWR: The wizard radio. (Lo sé, no es muy original)_ __

_Gregory Goyle: En realidad en el 7mo libro no se dice que pasó con Goyle luego del incendio, la siguiente vez que se ve a Draco es cuando está tratando de escapar en el vestíbulo, pero solo, tampoco se lo menciona durante el último momento en el comedor, o cuando están ya todos libres de Voldemort, así que supondré que fue a pelear a favor de Voldemort y que por eso Draco (que sólo pensaba en escapar) se separó de él._ __


	2. DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA: LA HISTORIA DE HARRY

#  **CAPÍTULO 2: “DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA: LA HISTORIA DE HARRY”**

 

 

_"Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos."_

_Pablo Neruda_

_3 de mayo de 1998, dormitorio de la casa de Gryffindor, escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts._

 

Harry no recordaba en realidad cuántas horas llevaba despierto, o cuánto tiempo llevaba luchando cuando, junto a Ron y Hermione, abandonó la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Sintió que a cada paso que daba las piernas se le debilitaban más y más, que los párpados se le hacían más pesados y que el cansancio cubría su cuerpo completamente.

Vagamente recordaba haber llegado hasta lo que quedaba de los dormitorios de chicos en la torre de Gryffindor y haber gruñido una despedida hacia sus amigos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, ni siquiera prestó atención a la bandeja llena de emparedados y de jugo de calabaza que esperaba por él, simplemente cerró los ojos e inmediatamente fue absorbido hacia el mundo de los sueños.

El sueño era grato, en el sueño él estaba feliz. Inconscientemente recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener un sueño feliz, uno que no hablara de guerra, de muertes o de dolor y se decidió a disfrutarlo al máximo: estaba soñando con su madre y su padre; los tres estaban junto al lago, y era primavera, las flores llenaban de color el paisaje, mientras la luz del sol iluminaba todo de manera casi irreal. El castillo se veía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo en el, como si la guerra no hubiera existido. Él estaba sentado junto a sus padres, conversando tranquilamente, como si fuera algo que hicieran toda la vida, a lo lejos pudo ver a Remus y Sirius caminando hacia ellos, aunque no parecían tener muchas ganas de alcanzarlos, Sirius tenía un brazo alrededor de Remus y ambos reían de una manera que Harry jamás les había visto. En ese momento su madre levantó el brazo y acarició su mejilla, llamando su atención nuevamente, Harry sonrió ante la mirada de su madre y en cuanto ella abrió la boca para decir algo, sintió que alguien lo movía de manera brusca, arrancándolo del maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún algo confundido y adormilado. Delante suyo, con los brazos en jarro y mirada nada agradable, estaba Ginny. Harry trató de no enfadarse con ella, en el fondo se sentía contento de que hubiera venido a buscarlo, tenía que reconocer que la había extrañado bastante…

—Hola —murmuró Harry ahogando un bostezo, por la ventana podía ver que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, se preguntó cuántas horas habría dormido, pues recordaba que era de día al quedarse dormido, y aunque ahora aparentemente era de noche, aún se sentía demasiado cansado, casi como si no hubiera dormido más que un par de minutos.

—¿Hola? —replicó Ginny, no parecía tan contenta como esperaba. Harry vio que la cama de Ron seguía con los doseles cerrados y supuso que tanto Ron como Hermione aún permanecían en el interior durmiendo—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? — continuó Ginny.

Harry la miró interrogantemente y pensó que seguro se debía al cansancio que aún sentía, pues realmente no comprendía por qué Ginny estaba tan enojada.

—Los chicos aún están durmiendo y yo…

—Ya —bufó Ginny —. Abajo todos te han estado esperando durante horas,  _YO_  te he estado esperando durante horas, no sabíamos a donde habías ido o si te había pasado algo.

—Oh —Harry arrugó el ceño pensando que era un poco sobre protector que la gente creyera que le podía pasar algo, sobre todo ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto —, pues he estado aquí, durmiendo… —sonrió hacia Ginny, mirándola ahora con más atención y tratando de desentramar el por qué de tanto enojo, aunque no ayudaba que la chica siguiera con los brazos en jarra y esa mirada fiera. —A decir verdad aún tengo sueño y pensé que ustedes también estarían cansados.

— ¿Dormir? —replicó Ginny, su ira no parecía disminuir —, te he estado esperando por casi diez meses y tú prometiste que luego de la guerra todo estaría bien, sin embargo cuando ésta se acaba lo primero que haces es meterte a tu cama a dormir ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de tu promesa?

Harry empezó a molestarse realmente, apenas habían pasado algunas horas de que todo hubiera terminado y lo único que necesitaba era dormir, descansar, aclarar su mente y tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Esperaba que la gente lo comprendiera, que al menos Ginny lo comprendiera. No necesitaba esa discusión en ese momento. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y miró directamente a los ojos café de Ginny, brillaban mucho, al igual que su rojo cabello.

—Escucha… hemos estado despiertos durante más de dos días… y realmente estoy agotado, sé que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, y mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado —extendió la mano lo suficiente para acariciar el dorso de la mano de la chica, sintiendo su cálida y suave piel, aunque ella no cedió en su postura —¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y dormimos un rato primero?, luego podremos hablar todo lo que quieras…

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se alejó un paso.

—Hay gente esperándote abajo.

—¿Gente?

—El ministro, mis padres, los que quedan de la orden, aurores, reporteros… todos quieren hablar contigo—explicó Ginny.

—Bien… supongo que todos ellos tendrán que esperar —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y entercándose, si en verdad estaban agradecidos porque había matado al cara de serpiente lo mínimo que merecía era que le dejaran descansar en paz, y lo iban a hacer por las buenas o por las malas.

—¿Esperar?

—Sí, por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es descansar — extendió la mano nuevamente para alcanzar a la de Ginny, esperando por alguna reacción que no apareció. —Lo siento… —murmuró vencido antes de apartarse y darle la espalda completamente para arroparse y dormir, sabía que no necesitaría demasiado esfuerzo para lograrlo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo, músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, se quejaban y reclamaban enviando una gran cantidad de dolor y adormecimiento. Pasaron un par de minutos, o eso le pareció a él, antes de sentir el peso de alguien sobre su cama, abrió los ojos para ver a Ginny, que ya se acurrucaba a su lado, Harry extendió los brazos gustoso para poder abrazarla, aspirando su aroma, suspiró contento.

*****

Al día siguiente, muy tarde ya, Harry había despertado, a su lado ya no se encontraba Ginny, estaba solo en la cama, notó entonces a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que conversaban en murmullos sobre la cama del pelirrojo con una gran bandeja de comida sobre las piernas. Harry no se sentó aún, permaneció con los ojos fijos en sus amigos, disfrutando de lo relajados y felices que se veían uno al lado del otro, recordó, ahora con algo más de gracia, la forma en que la noche de la batalla final, ¿o era ya madrugada?, se habían besado, parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces… Podía sentir la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y calentando la habitación de manera agradable, y entonces lo notó… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta después de que Voldemort muriera? Tal vez había estado demasiado aturdido y cansado para percibirlo, pero ahora sí lo notaba, podía ver a sus amigos con total claridad, podía ver sus rostros sonrientes, la comida en la bandeja, las paredes alrededor, podía ver todo con total claridad, sin necesidad de los lentes…

—¿Harry? —llamó Hermione con voz casi temerosa, Ron volteó para mirarlo con atención, Harry sonrió ligeramente antes de sentarse por completo en la cama.

—Chicos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertos?

—Apenas una hora… —Ron parecía aún algo aturdido.

—Hemos dormido por más de veinticuatro horas seguidas —informó Hermione —, no puedo creer que hayamos dormido tanto.

—Supongo que estábamos cansados — comentó Harry estirándose, realmente se sentía bastante descansado.

—Kreacher nos ha traído la comida, dice que McGonagall espera por nosotros, que cuando nos despertemos y estemos listos debemos ir a verla, tiene mucho que hablar con nosotros —continuó hablando Hermione mientras Ron se metía otro panecillo en la boca, disfrutando del sabor. Aquel gesto hizo que las tripas de Harry rugieran sonoramente, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

—Lo siento… Creo que tengo hambre.

—Ven, hay comida para los tres —dijo Ron con la boca llena y agitando una mano para que se acercara. Harry se quitó las mantas de encima, notando que aún usaba parte de la ropa que había usado un par de días antes, durante la última batalla, aquel pensamiento lo perturbó bastante, de pronto las escenas de todos los que habían muerto, de Fred, de Colin, de Tonks, de Remus… la imagen de los cadáveres apilados a un lado del gran comedor volvieron a su mente con fuerza, tembló ligeramente, deseando poderse arrancar todas esas prendas que aún llevaban impregnado el olor de la batalla.

—Hay ropa limpia en el baño, Ron y yo ya nos hemos duchado… puedes hacer lo mismo si deseas —dijo Hermione luego de un instante de silencio, Harry asintió sin mirarla, sabía que había entendido lo que pasaba, seguro que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo.

*****

La ducha le había tomado más tiempo del previsto, quería que el agua y el jabón se llevaran todos los recuerdos de la guerra, la desesperación en la cara de sus compañeros… la muerte.

Sus amigos parecieron entender su estado de ánimo, pues durante la comida que compartieron permanecieron en un tranquilo y pacífico silencio, apenas roto por comentarios triviales, como lo tarde que era, o lo mucho que habían podido descansar al fin.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, los pasillos estaban destruidos, había manchas de sangre y paredes caídas; era lo que la guerra les había dejado, lo que derrotar a Voldemort les había costado.

—Me alegro que los tres se encuentren mucho mejor — dijo la profesora en cuanto los vio entrar a la oficina, aún lucía algo pálida y un cardenal en su mejilla demostraba su participación en la batalla.

—Gracias —respondieron los tres a la vez, sentándose en las sillas que la profesora les indicaba, mientras ella los miraba de una manera diferente a las veces anteriores, había algo de orgullo en su mirada. Harry recordó cuando había cruciado a uno de los hermanos Carrow por agredirla y se sintió avergonzado por haber usado aquella maldición delante de la profesora.

La profesora McGonagall les informó acerca de todo lo que había pasado durante ese día, de cómo los aurores estaban terminando ya de encerrar a todos los mortífagos, y además liberando prisioneros escondidos en casas de muchos de esos mortífagos. Como la comunidad mágica se estaba poniendo en pie para reponerse de todas las perdidas y, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, también les informó acerca de los funerales que se realizarían al día siguiente, cerca de donde se había enterrado al profesor Dumbledore, donde se crearía un monumento a todos los caídos durante esa batalla y durante la guerra.

Harry no quería escuchar todo aquello, su mente se puso en blanco, tratando de alejar toda esa información, no la necesitaba más, no quería saber más, preferiría estar sordo y ausente de esa reunión, y de cualquier otra que tuviera que ver con entierros, cementerios, monumentos y reconocimientos… de pronto volver a la cama del dormitorio de Gryffindor se le hacía más deseable que nunca.

Después de pasar más de una hora escuchando a la profesora McGonagall y repitiendo que habían cosas que no podían contar acerca de lo que había pasado realmente, ella los dejó ir, indicándoles que en el gran comedor la familia Weasley los esperaba ya.

Harry caminó como en un sueño por los pasillos, junto a sus dos amigos, hasta el gran comedor, donde la familia Weasley, los esperaban. Casi ni sintió los abrazos y palmadas de los demás miembros de la familia, o el beso que Ginny le dio en la mejilla, notando más que nunca la ausencia de Fred. George estaba a un lado de su padre, luciendo ojeroso y cansado, ya no había ni una gota de la chispa de antes en esos ojos, era como si estuviera incompleto, le faltaba su otra mitad; le faltaba Fred.

La señora Weasley le abrazó y lloró en su hombro por bastante rato, y él correspondió al abrazo, masajeando suavemente su espalda y buscando qué hacer o decir para sanar sus heridas y calmar su dolor. Con mucha pena y frustración se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Había podido vencer a Voldemort tal como todos esperaban, había sido la pieza clave para terminar con una horrible guerra, incluso había dado su vida por eso y, sin embargo, era incapaz de consolar de la manera adecuada a aquella mujer que tanto había hecho por él. Se sintió mucho peor que antes.

Pese a las protestas de Ginny, Harry decidió quedarse en Grimmauld Place, no soportaba estar en la escuela más tiempo, no cuando cada rincón le recordaba tanto a todo lo que había pasado. Aquel castillo había sido su hogar, su verdadero hogar, pero ahora, por el momento, no era más que un lugar macabro del cual le gustaría escapar lo más a prisa posible.

Los demás miembros de la familia Weasley entendieron sus deseos y no pusieron mayores reparos, comentaron que irían a visitarlo lo más pronto posible, aunque aún les faltaba pasar uno de los tragos más amargos, el entierro de Fred y de todos los demás caídos.

*

Aquella misma tarde se había instalado junto a Ron y Hermione en Grimmauld Place. Kreacher había ido a ayudarlos y limpiar un poco, aunque en realidad la casa lucía tal y como la habían dejado muchos meses atrás.

Hermione tenía una mirada extraña mientras juntaba y apilaba los pergaminos que aún estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, aquellos en los que habían urdido sus primeros planes para llegar al ministerio y hacerse del medallón de Slytherin que tenía Umbridge. Por sólo un instante Harry se preguntó qué habría sido de aquella mujer ahora que la guerra había terminado, luego de que ella participara en los planes de Voldemort.

Harry y Ron decidieron compartir la misma habitación que habían compartido durante su estancia en quinto año, y Hermione se instaló en la habitación de al lado.

No cargaban con ninguna de sus pertenencias, apenas con un par de mudas de ropa que la Señora Weasley había dejado para ellos, las demás cosas que tenían habían sido dejadas en casa de Fleur y Bill, quienes habían prometido pasar a dejarlas al día siguiente, luego del funeral.

Cuando Harry se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente ya era muy tarde, había estado recorriendo la casa, recordando cuando Remus se había aparecido allí y habían discutido, aquello le hizo recordar al pequeño Ted, de apenas menos de un mes de nacido, su ahijado, a quien debía cuidar y apoyar de ahora en adelante, ahora que su padre, que ambos padres, habían muerto.

Otra de las cosas que de alguna manera lo había distraído durante la tarde era que Hermione notara la ausencia de sus gafas, él también las extrañaba, y había intentado usarlas durante la reunión con la profesora McGonagall, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo le dañaban la vista, se sentía raro sin ellas, pero ya no las necesitaba más.

Había ─bajo pedido de Hermione y para probar su teoría─ intentado hablar pársel, pero no había podido, entonces la chica había dicho que recordaba uno de los libros del profesor Dumbledore, en donde se explicaba que el objeto usado como Horcrux de alguna manera quedaba dañado, y que entonces seguramente una vez muerto Voldemort, Harry se había recuperado de aquel daño, es decir, había recuperado la vista, y había perdido la parte de poderes que Voldemort le había dado: hablar pársel.

Harry no podía decir que extrañaría aquel don, estaba seguro que era lo mejor, no quería tener ya ni un solo vestigio de Voldemort o su alma en su cuerpo. Nunca más.

*

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo al medio día. Ron, Hermione y Harry habían aparecido en la entrada de Hogwarts, los tres luciendo sus túnicas oscuras y caminando en silencio a través de los jardines.

Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione mientras la chica enroscaba su brazo en el de Harry, y así se fueron acercando al gran grupo de sillas que estaban colocadas de la misma manera que durante el entierro del profesor Dumbledore, sólo que esta vez había mucha más cantidad de ellas, y mucha más gente también. Conforme se acercaban, la gente empezaba a señalarlos y murmurar cosas. Harry se sintió cada vez más incómodo, incluso pensó en la idea de desaparecer de allí y refugiarse en su habitación una vez más. Hermione presionó su mano un poco más fuerte contra su brazo y le hizo levantar la mirada, los castaños ojos de la chica trataron de infundirle ánimos, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y se apresuró a caminar hasta donde los Weasley estaban esperando.

En cuanto llegaron, Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se movía lo más cerca posible de él y tomaba su mano libre. El contacto le pareció agradable y reconfortante, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y de pronto se vio libre del agarre de Hermione mientras saludaba nuevamente a todos los Weasley, para luego seguir hasta donde se encontraba Andrómeda, cargando un pequeño bebé, envuelto en una liviana manta celeste.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Harry no sabiendo qué más se podía decir en un momento así, la mujer levantó la vista y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque lo que apareció fue más una mueca. Harry se agachó un poco más para apreciar al pequeño bebé, que dormía en brazos de su abuela, completamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, ignorante de que había perdido a sus padres sólo un par de días antes.

—Mi hija y Remus hablaban mucho de ti, me contaron sobre su decisión de que fueras el padrino.

—Sí… Yo acepté, por supuesto —contestó Harry deslizando con temor un dedo sobre la mano cerrada del pequeño.

—Espero que vengas muy pronto entonces, Teddy necesitará mucho de nosotros ahora que… —Andrómeda apretó los labios y desvió la vista hacia el pequeño, Harry sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, suavemente posó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Estaremos para él…

La mujer sólo asintió en silencio, incapaz ya de decir una palabra más.

La ceremonia se inició sólo un momento después, el mismo mago anciano que había llevado a cabo el entierro del profesor Dumbledore estuvo en frente. Ginny no soltó su mano en ningún momento, de vez en cuando Harry le lanzaba miradas a sus amigos, Hermione lloraba, recostando la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Ron, mientras que el chico miraba todo de manera ausente. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, al igual que él, por no salir corriendo, o por no quebrarse delante de toda esa multitud.

Luego de terminada la ceremonia y de que todos los ataúdes blancos ardieran y se fundieran con la tierra, Harry se encontró rodeado de muchos de los miembros de la orden que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, todos estaban aliviados y tenían deseos de felicitarlo porque al fin había logrado cumplir con la misión que Dumbledore le había encargado, aunque no quiso aún así contarles de que se trataba dicha misión.

Harry sí trató de explicarles acerca de la participación de Snape en todo eso y de cómo él había sido uno de los grandes responsables de la victoria. Los miembros de la orden, incluyendo al provisional ministro Kingsley lo miraban no muy convencidos, Harry entendió que tendría que trabajar más duro para limpiar el nombre del profesor, después de todo se lo merecía, era uno de los hombres más valientes que había conocido, y dejando de lado todo lo personal, no sería justo que su nombre no quedara en alto y limpio.

Luego de aquella tarde, en la que había hablado con demasiada gente, había vuelto junto con sus amigos a casa, y había decidido encerrarse allí. De pronto el salir a la calle y ver el mundo no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, prefería permanecer allí, en silencio, en paz y calma.

Lo único que perturbaba esa ansiada paz era Ginny, que iba todas las tardes a verlos, Hermione aprovechaba el momento para desaparecer con Ron, dejándolos solos, en un inicio todo había estado bien, Harry sentía alivio en los brazos de ella, en sus caricias y sus besos, cada vez más osados, sin embargo poco a poco todo se volvió abrumante. Ginny le exigía abandonar ya su encierro, le comentaba acerca de todas las ceremonias y celebraciones que se estaban realizando en el mundo mágico, de la reconstrucción de la escuela y de cómo todos clamaban para que “El gran salvador” hiciera su aparición.

Harry se seguía negando a eso, no quería saber nada de lo que pasaba fuera de esa casa, de cómo la gente estaba siendo capturada o rescatada, ni siquiera quería recibir ya “El profeta”, sabía que sus amigos sí lo leían, y que diariamente llegaba una copia a casa, pero él simplemente no estaba interesado.

La insistencia de Ginny era algo que cada vez lo ponía de peor humor, y al final con la única con la que pudo hablar de ello había sido con Hermione, aprovechando que Ron había ido a visitar a George.

—Lo que necesitas es un cambio de aire — le dijo Hermione mientras guardaba todas sus cosas en el baúl de viaje —, salir de aquí…

Harry bufó fastidiado y se sentó en la cama mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido

—No me entiendes, tengo que convencer a Ginny de que me deje de presionar para salir y tú vienes y me pides lo mismo…

—No, no, Harry —Hermione se acercó a él, tomando sus manos —. Me refería a salir de Londres, salir de Inglaterra, tomar unas vacaciones o algo así… alejarte de todo esto.

—Oh…

—Tal vez Ginny pueda ir contigo — aventuró Hermione, Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ella… no creo que sea buena idea —Harry suspiró profundamente, recordando lo fácil que era pelear con la chica últimamente —. Yo sé que la extrañaba y pensaba en ella y en lo que habíamos tenido antes, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora… ahora las cosas son diferentes, y no como cuando estuvimos juntos en la escuela…

—Todos hemos pasado por una guerra… supongo que todos hemos cambiado, especialmente tú, ahora eres diferente.

Harry evitó la mirada de la chica, sopesando sus palabras, sí se sentía diferente, ya no había nadie persiguiéndolo o queriendo matarlo, ya no había ninguna amenaza sobre sus amigos… pero aún así, pese a que sabía que ya todo había terminado y que era libre de vivir, no quería, no podía hacerlo, se sentía culpable por hacerlo cuando habían muchos que no lo harían, sólo deseaba estar encerrado allí, quizá por el resto de su vida…

*****

Aquella noche Ginny apareció nuevamente, se veía algo molesta cuando entró al salón para alcanzar a Harry, que leía, sentado sobre la alfombra, uno de los pocos libros de quidditch que tenía.

—¿Hoy tampoco se te apetece salir? — preguntó la chica sentándose a un lado de él y quitándole el libro de las manos.

Harry se preguntó por qué para ellos dos era tan difícil pasar el tiempo como Ron y Hermione, a veces sólo sentados en algún lugar, leyendo o escribiendo, sólo disfrutando la presencia del otro.

—No, y no insistas.

Ginny hizo un puchero y se inclinó hacia delante, Harry tuvo una mejor visión de su escote y sus pechos, mientras sentía las manos de Ginny sobre sus brazos, jalándolo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y completó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos para besarla, lenta y suavemente, como tenía costumbre hacerlo, mientras ella se apretaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus pechos apretando su propio pecho y las piernas de ella presionando sus piernas, las sintió bastante pequeñas, era como si recién notara lo pequeña que era. No supo exactamente en qué momento, pero pronto una de las manos de Ginny estaba sobre su miembro, presionando aún sobre la tela del pantalón, ahogó un pequeño grito sobre los labios de Ginny mientras retrocedía en la alfombra todo lo posible para alejarse.

Ginny soltó el aire enfadada y lo miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—No te excito.

—¿Cómo dices? — preguntó Harry sonrojándose también.

—Que no te excito, no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo —Ginny se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, Harry rogó por que no se pusiera a llorar.

—¿Ginny?

—No me digas nada, seguramente te gusta alguien más y por eso yo no te excito.

—Pero, ¿acaso tú quieres…? — Harry dejó las palabras en el aire, esperando que su novia continuara por él, se sentía tan incómodo hablando con ella de  _eso_.

—Sí, por supuesto que quiero, eres tú el que noche tras noche me evita, no te gusta que te bese o que te toque, porque yo no te gusto, porque seguramente te gusta alguien más — Ginny se puso en pie y acomodó sus ropas, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Harry permaneció sentado mirando a la chica y lo bella que estaba con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre la espalda, sus labios sonrojados y sus figura delineada bajo las ropas, sin embargo ella tenía razón, a él sólo le parecía que se veía bien, o linda, pero no era algo que lo excitara…

—¿Vas a volver mañana? — preguntó cuándo la chica ya estaba cerca de la chimenea para volver a su casa.

—¿Para qué lo haría?

—Para… conversar o pasar el tiempo juntos, podríamos… —Harry se detuvo cuando vio la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Ginny y observó en silencio cómo la chica desaparecía por medio de la red flú, en cuanto lo hizo soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer completamente de espaldas. Había intentado permanecer completamente en blanco, no pensar en absolutamente nada, no preocuparse por más nada en el mundo, sin embargo ahora estaba Ginny, un problema que lo obligaba a meditar, y él no quería hacerlo porque meditar implicaba recordar y no estaba listo para hacerlo, aún no.

*****

Luego de aquella tarde Ginny no volvió a aparecer, habían pasado ya unos cuantos días y Harry no quería reconocer que se sentía más a gusto sin la angustiante presencia de la chica.

Ron ya le había dicho que Ginny le mandaba decir que era su turno de buscarla en la madriguera, y aunque su amigo parecía algo enfadado por todo lo que estaba pasando, se medía de no hacer ningún comentario, Harry intuía que Hermione tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

Una de aquellas tardes, tres semanas después de que la guerra hubiera terminado, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione repasaba unos folletos sobre el sofá. Harry había querido preguntar de qué se trataban, pero, imaginando que eran lugares en los cuales estudiar, o carreras que seguir, no se animaba a hacerlo, no quería iniciar una charla sobre el futuro tampoco, entonces fue cuando Ron soltó el comentario, Harry estuvo seguro que se le había escapado y aunque ya se le habían escapado antes comentarios referente a lo que pasaba afuera, este si logró captar su atención, pues tenía una palabra clave: Malfoy.

Harry levantó la vista rápidamente del tablero.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Lo siento — se apresuró a responder Ron, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia Hermione que ya dejaba los folletos a un lado.

—No, lo digo en serio, ¿qué dijiste de los Malfoy?

—Oh, pues… — Ron dudó un instante antes de volver a hablar —que sería bueno que mañana en la noche escuchemos la radio porque darán la respuesta a la petición de Lucius Malfoy de juzgarlos por separado y no como familia.

Harry se dejó caer completamente sobre la silla y luego miró a Hermione en busca de alguna explicación, como la chica no contestó no le quedó más opción que preguntar en voz alta lo que pensaba.

—¿Los Malfoy están detenidos? ¿Por qué están detenidos?

—Veras, tú no querías que nadie te hablara de esto, por eso no lo hicimos… — empezó a explicar Hermione con voz nerviosa, Harry se mordió un labio, sintiéndose de pronto culpable, le parecía que sus amigos incluso le tenían terror.

—Lo sé, pero ahora sí quiero saber, por favor —dijo con voz suave y tratando de sonreír hacia la chica, que sólo suspiró y asintió mucho más tranquila antes de comenzar su relato.

Harry se enfadó, Los Malfoy no habían sido del bando bueno, no habían sido informantes ni mucho menos, sin embargo Narcissa Malfoy había sido clave para él al no delatarlo delante de Voldemort en el bosque. Lucius Malfoy había estado angustiado por su hijo, había sido golpeado, maltratado y humillado delante de su familia y en su propia casa, y Draco, pues… Draco no era más que un chiquillo con miedo que había sido obligado a realizar la mitad de las cosas que había hecho, y aunque le costara admitirlo, si él hubiera estado en la misma posición hubiera hecho todo lo posible por salvar a sus padres. No, definitivamente los Malfoy no eran buenos, pero tampoco eran malos, y aún tenía una deuda con Narcissa.

Escuchó atentamente todo el relato, los Malfoy volviendo a casa luego de la batalla y los aurores esperando por ellos ya en la entrada de la mansión, listos para detenerlos, como actualmente estaban en celdas separadas y como el Wizengamot iba a decidir la tarde siguiente si el juicio que se realizaría sería a toda la familia en conjunto, aquello, sobre todo porque los crímenes de Lucius significaban prácticamente la condena a muerte.

—¿A muerte? —chilló Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—Lo sé, es tan retrógrada e injusto, pero nadie está en desacuerdo… prefieren librarse de todos los peligros y posibilidades de que esto se repita, y… — Hermione apartó la vista un instante —A veces creo que tienen razón, la severidad de los castigos harán que menos gente desee levantarse en armas contra el ministerio y la comunidad mágica.

—¡Hermione! —protestó Harry hacia su amiga, no creyendo haber escuchado correctamente.

—¡Dije a veces!

—Y entonces mañana se dirá que pasará con ellos, si los juzgan separados hay muchas probabilidades de que sólo Lucius sea condenado a muerte —continuó explicando Ron, deteniendo el inicio de la discusión—, y que la madre y el hurón sean condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

—¿Cadena perpetua?— Harry resopló, su mente y su sentido de la justicia comenzando a trabajar nuevamente —Eso es igual que condenarlos a muerte.

—La gente está muy molesta — dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Ellos nos tuvieron prisioneros en la mansión, su tía torturó a Hermione y…

—Primero —interrumpió Harry —, ellos no nos tuvieron prisioneros en la mansión, fueron tal vez sólo Lucius y Bellatrix, no Narcissa y no Draco, éste ni siquiera nos quiso reconocer cuando le preguntaron si se trataba de nosotros y estoy seguro de que sabía desde que entramos que éramos nosotros. Además fue su tía, tú lo has dicho, su tía, no ellos los que lastimaron a Hermione.

—Ya, pero…

—Y segundo —continuó hablando Harry con voz más fuerte—, fue Narcissa la que me salvó en el bosque, si ella no hubiera mentido, Voldemort me hubiese matado allí mismo, estaba desarmado y completamente vulnerable.

—Pero lo hizo por su hijo, no por ti —interrumpió Ron.

—Sí, porque ella, al igual que Lucius, lo único que quería era sacar a su hijo de allí, hace mucho que para ellos dejó de ser agradable estar en el bando de Voldemort, estaban allí porque no podían escapar— continuó Harry—. Y tercero, Draco bajó la varita en la torre de Astronomía, Draco no quería matar a Dumbledore, jamás lo haría, sólo tenía miedo, miedo de que mataran a sus padres y lo mataran a él.

Ron sólo negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada, sin embargo Hermione sí lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —¿Quieres que te cuente algo más sobre lo que está pasando afuera?

Harry no lo dudó ni por un segundo, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, necesitaba información y saber qué ocurría ahora con el mundo y con todos, recordó incluso a los Dursley.

*****

A la mañana siguiente ya se había puesto manos a la obra. A diferencia de los días anteriores, se había levantado mucho más temprano, se había dado una corta ducha y se había vestido para salir. En la cocina Kreacher le sirvió una gran taza de café y unos emparedados, que gustoso comió mientras el elfo aún seguía a su alrededor, parecía que después de todo lo ocurrido si harían buenas migas. Luego de terminar de desayunar y pedirle a Kreacher que le dijera a Ron y Hermione que había tenido que hacer unos encargos y que volvería para la noche, se dirigió hacia la chimenea para usar la red flú y llegar al Ministerio, le pareció que aquel era el tema más importante.

El vestíbulo del Ministerio estaba casi como lo recordaba, aunque ya sin aquella fuente que habían destrozado en su quinto año, le pareció que era mejor no tenerla. Había mucha más gente alrededor, era como si de pronto todo el mundo quisiera algo del Ministerio. De alguna manera empezó a sentirse sofocado, viendo ir y venir a la gente de un lado a otro, con una mano acomodó su cabello de manera que le cubriera la cicatriz y maldijo no haber traído consigo la capa de invisibilidad. Caminó varios pasos lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero aquello resultó apenas por un par de segundos, pues luego de que una joven bruja gritara y lo señalara todos los que estaban alrededor se dieron cuenta que quién estaba allí, solo, en el vestíbulo del ministerio y sin ningún tipo de protección, no era otro más que Harry Potter.

Empezó a retroceder un par de pasos mientras la gente lo rodeaba, escuchaba sus voces, sus risas y sus palabras, algunos decían “gracias” otros decían “héroe” o “salvador” y nuevamente “gracias”. Se sintió ahogado, de pronto el aire que había allí no era suficiente para respirar, y el calor se estaba incrementando, las personas casi no lo tocaban, pero aún así sentía como si lo estuvieran presionando en todas direcciones. Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de dar un paso hacia el frente, pero no pudo, sus piernas no le contestaban, mientras la muchedumbre seguía repitiendo palabras de agradecimiento y apretándose más en torno a él. Aquello le pareció que duró por horas, aunque estuvo seguro que no fueron más que segundos hasta que sintió un apretón en su hombro, levantó la vista para ver a un auror, con la túnica azul, parado a un lado suyo, suspiró aliviado mientras otro auror, uno más joven le sonreía.

—Bien señores, dejemos pasar al chico —dijo el auror joven, y Harry giró para verlo, algo enfadado por haberlo llamado “chico”, le faltaba poco para cumplir 18 años, ya no era un “chico”.

—Vamos, vamos, que tenemos que pasar — dijo la voz del otro auror, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención, seguía mirando al auror más joven, tenía el cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos azules bastante llamativos. Su piel, pálida y limpia, resaltaba más aún su mirada, el hombre aparentemente se sintió observado, pues desvió la mirada hacia Harry y le sonrió, su sonrisa parecía casi brillar en medio del barullo, Harry se sintió sonrojado y avergonzado, desvió la mirada y empezó a sentir mucho más calor, sobre todo en la parte del hombro donde el auror tenía puesta su mano.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar hasta el elevador ambos aurores lo soltaron y Harry se sintió extrañamente incómodo por la falta de contacto con el más joven.

—No debió aparecerse así, señor Potter —dijo la voz del mayor mientras las puertas se cerraban —, debió avisar de su visita, para que pudiéramos esperarlo, tenemos chimeneas para que la gente importante se aparezca sin cruzar todo el vestíbulo.

—Lo siento, fue algo sin planear —se excusó Harry con una media sonrisa y evitando a toda costa ver al chico que aún permanecía a su otro lado, demasiado cerca para sentirlo, pero de alguna manera, demasiado lejos para rozarlo siquiera. —Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay problema —dijo la voz del auror joven y Harry tuvo que girar para mirarlo nuevamente, sentía sus mejillas quemar por sólo su presencia y no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando —. Mi nombre es Joseph Benoit— agregó mientras extendía la mano hacia Harry que se apresuró a contestar el saludo, la mano del chico demoró en soltarlo un instante más de lo adecuado, mientras Harry miraba nuevamente hacia sus ojos azules, y entendió que ese chico le parecía… encantador podría ser la palabra si no estuviera el hecho de que lo hacía sentir igual o más nervioso que en una de las citas con Cho. —Y mi compañero, Eloís Thompson.

—Mucho gusto, señor Potter —se apresuró el otro mago extendiendo la mano también.

—Harry… sólo díganme Harry —tartamudeó Harry escuchando el chirriar de ascensor y luchando por entender qué demonios le estaba pasando con Joseph.

—Supongo que viene a ver al ministro —continuó hablando Eloís.

—Sí, si es que no está muy ocupado…

Joseph soltó una pequeña carcajada, que a Harry pese a todo le encantó.

—Nadie está lo suficientemente ocupado como para no recibir a nuestro gran héroe.

—No soy un gran héroe —replicó Harry algo enfadado, pero aquel enfado se le pasó repentinamente cuando sintió la mano de Joseph sobre su hombro nuevamente, quemándole y enviándole sensaciones placenteras hacia el resto del cuerpo, sensaciones que no había sentido antes y esperaba que el chico no se diera cuenta del estado en el que estaba.

—Lo siento, no lo decía como burla, realmente te estamos muy agradecidos por librarnos de ya sabes quién.

—Voldemort —corrigió Harry más por costumbre que por querer demostrar su “valor” al pronunciar el nombre —. Lo siento —se apresuró a aclarar cuando sintió a ambos hombres estremecerse.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante el par de minutos que les tomó abandonar el ascensor y caminar por los pasillos hasta una de las oficinas, donde un letrero de metal sobre la puerta indicaba “Ministro de Magia”.

—Bien, supongo que se irá a casa por la chimenea del ministro, así que mucho gusto, Harry —dijo Eloís extendiendo la mano, Harry solo asintió.

—Sí, mucho gusto— dijo Joseph extendiendo su mano hacia él también, le encantó el tacto de la fuerte mano contra su piel, no era tan cálida o cuidada como la de Ginny, pero le gustaba también esa sensación.

Harry sólo asintió otra vez y evitó mirarlo una vez más por que sabría que se sonrojaría, aunque no entendía la razón, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, primero debía arreglar un par de cosas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró a la antesala de la oficina del ministro, donde una joven y muy nerviosa asistente lo recibió y le ofreció todo cuanto quisiera mientras lo guiaba hasta el fondo donde estaba ya Kingsley esperándolo, de pie, y con una sonrisa.

*****

Luego de haber pasado toda la mañana en el ministerio, convenciendo no sólo a Kingsley si no que también al Wizengamot al completo, se apareció en Privet Drive. Extrañamente se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en los Dursley ni un instante desde que la guerra había terminado.

Caminó por la vereda de la Calle Magnolia hasta llegar frente a lo que había sido de alguna manera su hogar durante tantos años. La casa estaba limpia y parecía muy acorde con las demás, no parecía sufrir ningún desperfecto ni daño.

Por un instante pensó en quedarse de pie allí, observando hasta que alguno de los miembros de la familia saliera, pero luego de un momento, decidió que aunque no quisiera hacerlo, lo mejor era tocar la puerta.

El que abrió fue el tío Vernon, parecía un poco más delgado, aunque aún se veía obeso, le dio una mirada molesta y gruñó algo que sonó como “hola” antes de abrir completamente la puerta para dejarlo pasar, y Harry lo hizo sintiéndose extraño y fuera de lugar. Escuchó a tía Petunia en la cocina y decidió dirigirse allí, después de todo sólo quería estar seguro que ellos estuvieran bien, que nada malo les hubiera pasado, no esperaba ningún trato espectacular.

—Tía Petunia —llamó suavemente, la mujer giró rápidamente, sobre saltada, por un instante pareció que su mirada brillaba, pero tal vez no fue más que una ilusión, pues al instante siguiente estaba como siempre, con esa mirada de reproche que siempre tenía reservada para él.

—Veo que has vuelto.

—Sí, pero sólo vine a saber si… si ustedes estaban bien —explicó Harry mirando alrededor y sintiendo la ausencia de Dudley.

—Él ha salido con sus amigos, no volverá hasta muy tarde— informó la mujer adivinando su duda.

—Bien… supongo que…— Harry miró alrededor, todo se veía más o menos similar a como lo había dejado antes.

—Debiste avisarnos o comunicarte con nosotros en cuanto todo acabó— reclamó la mujer interrumpiéndolo, el tío Vernon se sentó en una de las bancas de la cocina, con una mirada que indicaba que había escuchado lo que vendría a continuación una gran cantidad de veces.

—Lo lamento, yo no tuve…

—¿Estuviste herido?— interrumpió la mujer fríamente, Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza —¿Aislado, imposibilitado de hablar o moverte? —otra negación mas, tía Petunia agitó el cucharón de madera que tenía en la mano, apuntándolo —. Entonces no había razón para que no te comunicaras, supongo que pudiste usar un teléfono, es más de lo que podían hacer ese grupo de…— hizo un gesto, como reteniendo la palabra antes de continuar —Esos con los que nos enviaste.

—Yo… lo siento —repitió Harry no entendiendo del todo la situación, se dio cuenta que no entendía casi nada de lo que pasaba alrededor o consigo mismo. Hermione tenía razón, la guerra había cambiado a todos.

—Bien, espero que así sea— concluyó la mujer cruzándose de brazos, Harry sonrió suavemente y luego de preguntar un poco más por cómo se encontraban y si todo estaba bien, decidió volver a casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y aún tenía que hablar con sus amigos.

*****

El penúltimo paso de su planeado día era aclarar las cosas con sus amigos, había visto ya los folletos que Hermione leía, no se trataba de lugares donde estudiar, si no de formas de llegar a Australia, otro golpe más para Harry. Hermione había hechizado a sus padres para que se marcharan y la olvidaran, con la idea de traerlos de vuelta al terminar la guerra, pero ya había pasado casi un mes y aún no hacía nada, comprendió que no actuaba porque no lo quería dejar solo, y eso lo hizo sentir más culpable aun.

Cuando apareció en casa nuevamente, Hermione y Ron ya estaban esperándolo para cenar, lucían curiosos acerca de lo que había hecho durante el día, y cuando se los informó, Ron soltó una pequeña queja acerca de haber ido a interceder por los Malfoy. Harry sabía que Ron jamás llegaría a perdonarlos, y mucho menos a entender lo que era tener una deuda de vida con Narcissa. Harry no trató de ahondar más en el tema sabía que era tiempo perdido.

Cuando mencionó los padres de Hermione, la mirada de ella brilló, era casi como si estuviera esperando a que aquello pasara.

—Lamento no haberme preocupado antes… supongo que partirás dentro de poco— dijo Harry aun bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Bueno, en realidad lo haremos Ron y yo— explicó la chica —. Sólo que aún estamos terminando de ajustar los horarios, debemos ir en traslador, pues el ministerio no está dejando salir a ningún mago o bruja por medios muggle… ya sabes, por si alguien quiere huir…

—Pero estoy seguro que si pedimos permiso los dejaran partir, es decir, ustedes no son mortífagos.

—Ya, pero sabemos que no te gusta que la gente se aproveche de tu popularidad… — se excusó Ron y Harry sonrió agradecidamente.

—Yo creo que podemos intentar mañana comprar los boletos aéreos— continuó Harry, Ron palideció rápidamente y Hermione ahogó una risa.

—Le tiene miedo.

—No es cierto— se defendió rápidamente el chico, Harry suspiró profundamente y evitó reír también de su amigo.

—¿Qué harás tú, Harry?— preguntó Hermione y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no hay muchos lugares que conozca o que me apetezca ir, después de todo creo que cruzamos todo el país durante los últimos meses…

Ron se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia Hermione, que asintió en respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé del cambio de aire?— dijo la chica con voz algo más tímida que de costumbre.

—Si, pero… — Harry dudó un instante, mirando a Ron culpablemente.

—Sé que Ginny ha estado un poco “rara” últimamente— dijo el pelirrojo, Harry sólo asintió.

—Bueno, supongo que no te llama la atención ir solo a algún viaje y nosotros estaremos en Australia al menos un par de semanas mientras ubicamos a mis padres… Tú eres muy bueno en eso de resolver cosas, tal vez nos puedas ayudar y…

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que vaya con ustedes a Australia?— interrumpió Harry.

—Sería divertido, una aventura más— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Pero pensé que ustedes querrían… ya saben, estar solos— se sintió avergonzado ante el pensamiento de ser ahora el tercero de la discordia.

—No se trata de eso— argumentó Ron —. Se trata de ir a buscar a los padres de Hermione.

—Cierto, aún no sabemos en qué lugar se han instalado exactamente, . Sabemos que sí abandonaron el país, fui a casa la semana pasada, junto con Ron y vimos que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por otra familia, pero aún no sé en qué parte exactamente de Australia están.

—Si es que no los molesto, supongo…

—Oh, vamos amigo, será divertido— pidió Ron y Harry sonrió en respuesta, una aventura más, eso era tal vez lo que necesitaba junto a sus amigos y lejos de todo… lejos de Ginny, lo que le recordaba su último paso planeado del día, aunque estaba tan feliz con Ron y Hermione, riendo y haciendo planes, que decidió que ella podía esperar.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más confundido que de costumbre, había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no uno de los que acostumbraba tener antes. En este estaba Joseph, el auror que lo había acompañado en el ministerio, ambos estaban solos en algún lugar desconocido, era un lugar iluminado y no había nadie más. El auror le sonreía de aquella manera que lo había hecho sonrojarse antes de acercarse lentamente a él y darle un beso, era un beso extraño, mucho más agresivo que los que había compartido con Ginny o Cho, pero se sentía muy bien. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía una gran erección y un sentimiento de irrealidad al saber que esa erección no era por Ginny o alguna otra mujer, si no por un hombre.

Decidió ir a la Madriguera mucho más temprano, después de todo aún quería visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda antes de terminar de planear todo para el viaje.

Se apareció en la madriguera y la señora Weasley lo obligó a desayunar pese a que él ya había desayunado, cuando Ginny apareció parecía ligeramente sorprendida y contenta por la visita, pero cuando finalmente ambos pudieron ir hacia el salón y le comentó sus planes, el enojo volvió.

—¿Australia?— preguntó Ginny en voz alta con los brazos cruzados y poniéndose de pie.

—Si, allí están los padres de Hermione, y Ron y yo queremos ir a verlos y ayudarla a traerlos de vuelta —explicó Harry tratando de no alterarse.

—Estuviste con ellos durante casi un año, dijiste que cuando todo terminará podríamos estar juntos y lo único que haces es alejarte de mí— siguió reprochando Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Lo sé, pero es que hay cosas que aún debo hacer, y pensé que tu las entenderías —replicó Harry.

—¿Cosas que hacer?— bufó Ginny —Primero te encerraste en Hogwarts por dos días enteros.

—Ginny… estaba cansado ¿de acuerdo?

—Luego pese a que mi madre te dijo que podías venir aquí decidiste encerrarte en esa casa, con Ron y Hermione, pero sin mí.

—No creo que estemos listos para compartir casa, tú y yo sólo peleamos y…

—Te encerraste en esa casa, negándote a salir a ver todo lo que estaba pasando y yo lo soporté, por semanas, y cuando finalmente decides hacerlo ¿Qué es lo que haces? Ir a tratar de liberar mortífagos que no merecen…

—Sólo por los Malfoy, Narcissa me había ayudado…— interrumpió Harry enfadándose, él le había contado ya a Ginny lo que había pasado en el bosque con Narcissa, como Lucius parecía asustado y la poca intención de Draco de matar a alguien.

—Los Malfoy no merecen nada de ti.

—Eso es algo que yo decidiré.

—Bien, claro, como todo, decidiste irte a buscar la forma de matar a ya sabes quién tú solo, sin pensar en mí o pedir mi opinión…

—Ginny, tú sabes por qué lo hice…

—Ahora dices que te irás a Australia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

—Hermione hizo mucho por mi… es que tú no lo entiendes, no estuviste con nosotros durante ese tiempo.

—¡Exacto!— dijo Ginny deteniéndose delante de Harry para mirarlo duramente —No estuve allí porque no me lo permitiste, y ahora no me permites ser parte de tu vida, parte de una de libertad que deberías tener, ¿o es que acaso ya no me quieres en tu vida?

Harry se puso de pie ya bastante harto de aquella conversación.

—Si, tal vez es eso, tal vez necesito alejarme de ti.

—Alejarte de mí— dijo ella retrocediendo y mirándolo incrédula —. No nos vimos por casi un año…

—Y esto ahora no funciona…— dijo él mientras empezaba a avanzar hasta la puerta de salida —Lo mejor, creo yo, es darnos más tiempo…lo siento, en verdad lo hago— agregó con cierta pena antes de salir al jardín, pensando en cómo la imagen de Ginny le había dado tantas fuerzas durante algunos días difíciles, y en como ahora la notaba tan diferente…” _O tal vez fuiste tú él que cambió”_ la explicación de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza una vez más, ¿sería así? Ya no la querría como antes de la guerra.

**\-----0o0o0-----**


	3. LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN MORTÍFAGO EN LIBERTAD

#  **CAPÍTULO 3: “LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN MORTÍFAGO EN LIBERTAD”** ****

**_Un hombre de carácter podrá ser derrotado, pero jamás destruido._ **

**_Ernest Hemingway_ **

 

_Condado mágico de Rútland, asociación de viviendas creada por el ministerio para agrupar a los mortífagos exonerados y liberados: casa de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, julio de 1998._

 

Las primeras horas de libertad, cuando había llegado a aquella casa a la que ahora debía llamar hogar, se las había pasado abrazado a su madre, y sin mucha vergüenza, llorando. Su madre también había llorado, ambos se habían cobijado en los brazos del otro y habían desfogado todo su dolor y pena por la muerte de Lucius.

Su madre le había relatado en medio de sollozos como Potter había, aparentemente, hablado con el ministro y el Wizengamot, abogando por ellos tres, sin embargo el Wizengamot había sido inflexible ante la condena de Lucius, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que no merecía una segunda oportunidad, ni mantenerse con vida. La ejecución había sido inmediatamente después del juicio, Narcissa no lo había podido ver para despedirse. Y desde entonces se la había pasado esperando por el juicio a Draco, rogando para que esa vez fueran más blandos, más condescendientes.

Draco recordaba una de las últimas veces que había visto a su padre, recordaba muy bien la mirada herida y decepcionada que le había dado. Era algo que se llevaría hasta la tumba.

—Él no te odiaba, sólo estaba molesto… —había susurrado Narcissa—. Cuando la batalla final terminó y pudimos encontrarte en el gran Comedor, él estaba tan feliz de verte, tan aliviado de que nada te hubiera pasado…

—Pero nunca me perdonó —interrumpió Draco —, jamás comprendió y jamás dejó de pensar que yo no merecía su apellido… que era una decepción para él.

Narcissa lo había abrazado con más fuerza aún, tratando de calmar el dolor de aquellas revelaciones.

—Él y yo te amamos, eres lo más importante que hemos tenido… él tal vez no comprendió, pero nunca dejó de amarte.

*****

Draco tenía que adaptarse ahora a su nueva vida, o a su condena, como la llamaba en realidad. Su madre le había repetido hasta el cansancio que debía dar gracias de estar libre, de haber obtenido esa segunda oportunidad y que no debería desperdiciarla, que debía demostrar que los Malfoy aún estaban en pie, pese a las adversidades.

Pero, ¿cómo demostrabas eso en una posición como en la que se encontraba? Los habían hacinado en aquel “nuevo barrio” creado por el ministerio con la esperanza de tenerlos a todos controlados, rodeados de casas idénticas, y de magos y brujas rechazados por la sociedad mágica. Draco había podido leer “El Profeta” aquella mañana y había descubierto que la comunidad mágica denominaba a aquel lugar como “La Galera” y a Draco no dejó de parecerle adecuado el nombre porque un poco más tarde, cuando había salido a ver qué era lo que había alrededor, impulsado por su madre que decía que sería bueno que le diera un poco de sol, había descubierto que en cada esquina había un auror, con la túnica azul y el escudo que los representaba, y con una varita en la mano, mirando hacia todos lados de manera amenazadora. Había decidido que sólo saldría lo necesario, no se le apetecía andar delante de esos aurores que sólo tenían que encontrar una excusa, una muy pequeña excusa para atacarlo o arrestarlo. Bastaba verles las caras para saber que se morían de ganas por hacerlo.

También descubrió que ahora era vecino de varios de aquellos chicos que habían aceptado ser colaboradores del señor Oscuro y que sin embargo no habían sido más que peones que se salvaron de milagro durante la guerra.

Todos ellos aún recordaban la posición que los Malfoy habían ocupado en el círculo de mortífagos, los recordaban por ser los ejecutores de las maldiciones de castigo que el Lord ordenaba por una misión mal ejecutada. Es decir, todos ellos ahora los odiaban.

La casa que tenían asignada era de un solo piso, con una pequeña sala de estar, donde se encontraba la chimenea, conectada a la red flú y vigilada por el ministerio, tenía una pequeña cocina, conectada a un más pequeño comedor y sólo dos habitaciones, una era la que ocupaba Narcissa y la otra la que había sido destinada a Draco.

Aquella habitación tenía las paredes completamente desnudas y blancas, sólo había un pequeño armario en donde no cabría ni la centésima parte de las prendas que tenía en la mansión, una mesa, una silla y una cama, eso era a todo lo que tenía derecho de ahora en adelante, el baño lo tendría que compartir con su madre.

La pequeña casa tenía las paredes exteriores de un color melón muy desagradable al gusto de Draco, y estaba junto a la casa de los hermanos Browning, un chico y una chica de veintitrés y veinticinco años respectivamente, que durante la guerra habían servido de mensajeros a los mortífagos. Draco recordaba vagamente haber visto cómo su padre cruciaba a Dan, el muchacho, por haber llegado demasiado tarde de una misión. Por la mirada que le había dado el chico cuando se cruzaron la tarde después de la llegada de Draco al “vecindario”, supo que él tampoco lo había olvidado. Hizo una nota mental para mantenerse alejado de ellos.

Otro de los temas que había entretenido a Draco durante esos dos primeros días había sido revisar ya a conciencia qué era lo que le esperaba ahora. Sabía que debía cumplir con “Tareas de reconstrucción”, es decir ayudar a reparar todo el mal que se había hecho durante la guerra, y que la lechuza indicándole en que lugar debía realizar dicho castigo llegaría en unos días más.

Además había leído con tranquilidad el contrato que había firmado, en donde, además de obligarlo a regresar a la escuela y presentarse al ministerio cada treinta días para una entrevista y revisión de su varita, tenía una larga lista de hechizos que no podía realizar, de hacerlo un auror aparecería inmediatamente para llevarlo al ministerio, detenido.

No podría cursar DCAO en la escuela y el curso de estudios muggles era obligatorio ahora desde primer año. No podía usar la Aparición a menos que fuera acompañado de un auror. Tampoco podía participar en reuniones con los demás magos o brujas liberados y, por supuesto, la realización de imperdonables representaba el ingreso inmediato a Azkaban. Draco bufó ante esta última cláusula, como si a alguien se le fuera a ocurrir hacer algo así en la situación en que se encontraban.

Otra de las cosas que le molestaba era que el Ministerio había asignado una ridícula pensión a su madre, para mantenerla, al haber quedado viuda. Aquella pensión era casi inexistente, y sabía que su madre y él se las verían duras de ahora en adelante, más aún estando él prohibido de trabajar, aunque ¿quién le daría un empleo ahora de todos modos? Los Malfoy no eran más una familia influyente, eran escoria y del peor tipo, eran ex mortífagos, no importaba que ninguno de ellos no llevara la marca en el brazo, siempre serían señalados como mortífagos.

Sin embargo su madre parecía a gusto, parecía dispuesta a aceptar las migajas que les daba el Ministerio ahora que los había despojado de toda su fortuna, de sus propiedades y, sobre todo, de su honor. Draco no estaba muy conforme pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, sólo sentarse allí y esperar a que la escuela se iniciara para dejar de generar más gastos a la precaria economía de su madre.

*****

Draco se acomodó un poco más la túnica oscura que lucía, sabía que era una de segunda mano, en su mente bailaron todos los comentarios desagradables que le había hecho en su momento a la comadreja y sus hermanos respecto a su pobreza. Todo era un castigo tan irónico, pensó antes de tomar un poco de polvos flú y arrojarlos a la chimenea.

—A San Mugo —dijo con voz firme, siendo transportado hasta la entrada del hospital donde un grupo de aurores esperaba ya, junto con otro grupo. Draco reconoció a algunos como miembros de “La Galera”, se preguntó si existirían más asociaciones de viviendas para mortífagos liberados aparte de en la que vivía él.

—Malfoy, vaya, bienvenido —dijo la voz de un hombre, no era tan mayor, pensó Draco, aunque con la túnica de auror y la varita en mano sí lucía imponente.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —preguntó Draco sin mirar realmente a nadie a la cara, no quería provocar a nadie, y su madre le había pedido que no se metiera en problemas.

—En esta lista —replicó otro hombre pasándole una lista y una pluma, Draco asintió y firmó para luego colocarse junto a los demás magos y brujas que esperaban que les dieran luz verde para empezar con el trabajo de reconstrucción de una de las alas del hospital que había quedado destrozada tras un ataque de Voldemort.

Era la primera vez que hacía ese trabajo, en realidad era la primera vez que hacía cualquier trabajo, su madre le había explicado ya el método, pues ella había realizado aquellas tareas desde hacía semanas, así que como ella le indicó se quedó en silencio, sin mirar a ningún sitio a espera de que los aurores le indicaran el área de trabajo y los hechizos que debían realizar.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que apareciera el último de los condenados, Draco estuvo asombrado de ser el menor de todo aquel grupo y suspiró aliviado al no reconocer a ninguno de ellos, quizá con algo de suerte ninguno de ellos le tendría rencor y podría hacer su trabajo en paz. Claro que se había equivocado.

*****

Estaba a punto” de terminar los hechizos de pintura sobre una de las últimas habitaciones que le había sido asignada, llevaba allí más de seis horas y no dejaba de contar los minutos que le quedaban antes de poder volver a casa con su madre, que ya lo esperaba con un plato caliente de comida. Se sentía agotado y trataba de alejar de su mente el hecho de que tendría que volver al día siguiente, y el siguiente y así hasta que la escuela iniciara, no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, ni a ser mandado.

 _Había tanto a lo que acostumbrarse_ , pensó.

Sintió de pronto una corriente mágica en la espalda, giró sobresaltado para encontrarse mirando a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, sus ojos eran negros y sonreía de manera burlona.

—Si eres el pequeño Malfoy ¿no? —dijo con voz baja, mirando de reojo a los aurores que se encontraban en una esquina, seguro ya ansiosos por volver a casa también.

—Eso no te importa —replicó Draco girándose para continuar con su trabajo, pero en cuanto vio la pared sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y estuvo a punto de llorar de rabia; la pared que hasta minutos antes había estado casi terminada, llevaba nuevamente las manchas de tierra y pintura verde de antes, era como si no hubiera hecho nada durante todo el día. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a no voltear, a no gritar, ni amenazar, simplemente, levantó una mano deteniendo el movimiento de la varita sobre la pared y suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que debía empezar de nuevo. Pero al parecer a aquel hombre su reacción no le había satisfecho, pues se acercó a él y susurró suavemente:

—No me importa si el ministerio cree que ustedes merecen una segunda oportunidad, yo no lo creo, no mereces siquiera respirar de nuestro aire.

Draco se estremeció y se apartó un par de pasos más, el hombre no se dio por vencido y se acercó nuevamente, mientras Draco miraba hacia los otros aurores; si es que sabían lo que estaba pasando, no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Tu padre atacó mi casa una vez, ¿sabes? Y mató a uno de mis hermanos, ustedes los Malfoy y todos los mortífagos merecen morir.

—Yo no soy mi padre —replicó rápidamente girando para encararlo, y sobre todo para memorizar su rostro y agregarlo a la lista de todos los que odiaban a los Malfoy. Era una lista muy larga.

—Pero él no está y tú sí —contestó el hombre sonriendo y dejando ver sus dientes amarillos y sucios, Draco se estremeció y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la voz de otro hombre los interrumpió.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa Desai? ¿El pequeño mortífago te está molestando?

Draco se giró completamente para encontrarse con el auror que había estado en el vestíbulo, mirándolo como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

—No, la verdad es que no, sólo le decía que tendrá que quedarse más horas a terminar su trabajo, después de todo ha estado holgazaneando todo el tiempo.

El auror dio una mirada molesta hacia la pared y luego hacia Draco antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Algunos olvidan la posición en que se encuentran ahora.

—Pero yo… —intentó excusarse Draco, pero el auror no lo dejó terminar.

—Tendrás que terminarlo esta noche, antes de volver a tu  _casa_ —dijo la última palabra con un tono de burla que hizo que Draco se sintiese más enfurecido aún. —No podemos retrasar el programa de reparaciones sólo porque no sabes hacer un hechizo adecuado de pintura.

Y Draco se volvió a morder la lengua y apretar los puños antes de girarse y empezar de nuevo con el trabajo, escuchó como ambos hombres reían detrás de él, pero se contuvo de responder o de gritar, y más aún de llorar de vergüenza e impotencia.

Para cuando lo dejaron volver a casa, luego de haber pasado las siguientes cinco horas recibiendo más burlas y pullas de aquellos dos, ya pasaba de media noche y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería de lo cansado que se sentía, sin embargo su madre aún lo esperaba con aquel plato de comida caliente y con una mirada comprensiva, Draco entendió que lo más probable era que su madre hubiera pasado por eso o incluso que aún lo siguiera pasando en cada trabajo que se le encargara.

También descubrió que aquel estofado de carne con patatas que su madre había preparado sabía mejor que muchas de los platillos más finos o elaborados que había probado alguna vez en la mansión.

*****

Para Draco, aquel primer incidente se repitió una y otra vez. Llevaban ya casi un mes trabajando en aquella ala de San Mugo y todas las veces había tenido que quedarse el doble de tiempo, y no siempre se trataba de los mismos aurores, no, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para tratarlo de esa manera, y no quería ser egocéntrico, pero descubrió que aunque a los demás los insultaban o molestaban, al único que lo hacían pasar así de mal era a él.

Aquella mañana le había tocado la visita al Ministerio, era la primera de muchas visitas que tendría que realizar durante los siguientes cinco años, y descubrió que allí el trato era peor aún. Había esperado en una pequeña y calurosa sala durante más de dos horas, junto a muchos magos más que al igual que él debían ir a que revisaran sus varitas y les interrogaran acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el mes, es decir verificar que no hubieran hecho ningún hechizo prohibido y que no se hubieran metido en problemas.

Draco se había sorprendido de no conocer a ninguno de los que estaban allí esperando, aunque aparentemente, y como le sucedía ya a menudo, aquellos si lo conocían y detestaban, o al menos seguro que a su padre, pero no estando Lucius a mano para recibir las miradas de odio y rencor, qué mejor dárselas al hijo.

Cuando por fin lo habían hecho pasar Draco había cometido el terrible error de comentarles que ya llegaba tarde a su trabajo obligatorio, eso sólo había hecho que los aurores sonrieran con ufanía y lo demoraran aún más, incluso preguntando estupideces como qué era lo que había cenado los últimos días o si se había puesto en contacto con algunos de sus viejos amigos.

Aquella última pregunta había generado en Draco una sensación de añoranza, más fuerte de lo normal, más fuerte que las noches que estaba solo en su cama, sin poder dormir, recordando todo lo que había sido y en lo que se había convertido. Claro que no había contactado a sus amigos, uno estaba muerto y el otro en prisión, los demás compañeros de Slytherin no eran amigos en verdad, solamente habían sido compañeros de fiesta y diversión, y luego de la desgracia en que había caído la familia Malfoy, no lo contactarían, no se vería bien ni sería bueno para su reputación.

Cuando Draco pensaba en ellos no los culpaba o los echaba tanto de menos, sabía que si hubiera sido al revés, que si la familia de los otros fuera la que estuviera en una posición difícil, él tampoco los contactaría; las apariencias ante todo.

Aquellas noches tristes también recordaba a alguien más; a Yarik, incluso algunas de ellas lo podía sentir a su lado, acompañándolo y haciéndole creer que el mundo sí era un buen lugar para vivir, que tenía una vida por la cual luchar… Él también había muerto, al igual que Crable sin disfrutar mucho más de aquella vida que tanto defendía y amaba. Definitivamente la vida era una mierda.

Habían pasado ya cinco semanas desde que estaba “libre” y la vida seguía demostrándole que no iba a ganar, que esta vez los Malfoy no se iban a salir con la suya, que nadie jamás olvidaría lo que habían hecho, ni mucho menos se lo perdonarían.

Aquella tarde, en uno de los pequeños descansos que había podido tener, había merodeado por los pasillos de las visitas, una anciana muy delgada y pequeña había estado a punto de resbalar en el piso encerado y él, más por instinto que por otra cosa, la había levitado con un movimiento de varita, para luego dejarla caer suavemente sobre una de las sillas laterales, en un principio la anciana había sonreído, hasta descubrir que se trataba de un Malfoy, le había dado una mirada no sólo de desprecio o rencor, si no de asco, puro asco porque Draco había osado siquiera rozarla con su magia, gritando que era un asesino, al igual que su padre y su madre y que los tres merecían estar muertos. Draco había simplemente girado y retornado a sus labores, tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción, aunque en la cabeza las palabras de la anciana siguieron resonando por mucho más tiempo.

*****

Regresó a casa, tal como ya era habitual, pasada la media noche, su madre lucía cansada, pero aún lo esperaba para cenar, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo aquella noche Draco estaba demasiado enfurecido para siquiera sentir confort por las atenciones de su madre, esta vez los aurores se habían pasado, ese tal Joseph Benoit le había empujado, aparentemente, “sin querer” y había arruinado la poción que estaba haciendo para surtir el ala de emergencia del hospital, además había amenazado con cobrarle los ingredientes desperdiciados para luego recordarle que en realidad no tenía oro ni forma de pagarlo.

Si había algo que Draco no podía tolerar era que le recordaran que ahora era un pobretón más, mucho más pobre que los Weasley, y por primera vez en semanas había protestado, gritado y amenazado, lo que había significado una amenaza más; una que agregar a la larga fila de amenazas que ya tenía encima.

Al final había tenido que volver a hacer todo el trabajo, con la voz de aquel tipo cerca, repitiendo una y otra vez lo condescendiente que era con él al no cobrarle nada. Lo peor era que Draco sabía que tenía razón, no tenía oro propio y el de su madre no alcanzaría para pagar eso a menos que se quedara el resto del mes sin comer. Y eso que ya comían poco, podía ver como su madre, al igual que él, habían perdido peso. A veces tenía miedo de que su madre se fuera apagando poco a poco hasta extinguirse completamente, entonces se quedaría solo y eso sería algo que no podría manejar.

—Te preparé _spaghetti_ —dijo Narcissa con voz cansada mientras señalaba uno de los platos sobre la mesa, que conservaban el calor por medio de un hechizo, uno de los pocos que tenían permitidos ejecutar.

—Gracias —Draco se sentó aún con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su madre con preocupación—.No deberías quedarte esperando, estás cansada.

—Siempre cenamos juntos, es una tradición y no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

—Eso era antes —contestó Draco antes de tomar un gran bocado del plato, su madre cocinaba bastante bien, y él siempre llegaba tan hambriento… —Cuando teníamos la Mansión y podíamos cenar a la hora adecuada.

—El que no tengamos la Mansión no quiere decir que dejemos de ser una familia —criticó Narcissa apartando el plato que apenas había empezado a comer y frunciendo el ceño.

—No dejes de comer —pidió Draco suavizando su expresión—. Lo siento…

Narcissa le dio una mirada resentida pero continuó comiendo en silencio, era la primera vez que Draco sentía el enfado de su madre durante todo ese tiempo, pese a que muchas veces se la había pasado quejando y lloriqueando, quizá su madre ya se estaba hartando.

—Esta tarde han llegado tus cosas para la escuela— anunció Narcissa aún sentada mientras Draco levantaba los platos y cubiertos, había tenido que aprender a hacer hechizos de limpieza para ayudar a su madre, pues no le gustaba que ella se llevara todo el trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los libros han llegado? —preguntó Draco dejando los platos lavándose solos mientras se giraba con los brazos cruzados —Ni siquiera ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

—Verás, Draco —Narcissa lucía realmente incómoda, lo cual hizo que Draco se sintiera más desesperado —, Hogwarts no mandó la carta directamente hasta aquí… fue al Ministerio y ellos evaluaron los cursos que llevarías este año y además enviaron los libros en previsión de que pudieras comprar algo no adecuado.

Draco bufó pero no dijo nada, sólo se giró y terminó el hechizo de limpieza para empezar a hacerlo de manera manual, tener las manos ocupadas tal vez podría menguar en algo su rabia ¿Sería posible que el Ministerio se metiera hasta en las cosas que debía llevar a la escuela? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Una verificación de su habitación para demostrar que no escondía al Lord debajo de la cama?

—Sé que todo esto a veces te supera —dijo Narcissa suavemente, había caminado en silencio y puesto ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco —, y no sabes lo que daría por que tu padre y yo no te hubiéramos arrastrado hasta esto…

—No digas eso, madre, no lo hagas —interrumpió Draco con los dientes apretados, cerró el grifo de agua y se giró, tratando de recomponer su expresión, los ojos azules de Narcissa lo miraban de manera arrepentida.

—Draco…

Draco se agachó un poco, pues ahora era más alto que su madre, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estaré bien, sólo necesito dormir… —susurró antes de salir de la cocina y arrastrar los pies hasta su habitación.  _Hasta su pequeña y ridícula habitación_ , pensó con fastidio, sobre la mesa encontró un gran paquete envuelto en papel marrón con sellos del ministerio de magia inglés por todos lados, lo ignoró completamente mientras se despojaba de su vieja y horrible túnica y se ponía la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, su rostro estaba más anguloso y su cabello ligeramente más largo, pero sobre todo se veía agotado, y no físicamente, si no de la vida, de los insultos de los vecinos, de las miradas de burla de los aurores que vigilaban las calles, y de las humillaciones en San Mugo, ¿qué tan malo sería Hogwarts?

Suspiró profundamente y deshizo el paquete de libros, todos eran usados y viejos, era como si hubieran escogido lo peor para él. No, lo más probable es que  _sí_ hubieran escogido lo peor para él.

Encontró que su lista de clases era reducida, no tenía encantamientos ni DCAO, al menos le habían dejado mantener runas y pociones, y claro, estudios muggle. Cogió el libro de estudios muggle:  _“Un mundo diferente al nuestro ¿Cómo lo hacen los muggles?”_  y se lo llevó a la cama. Bajo la luz de las antorchas comenzó a leer, después de todo más le valía adaptarse a ese mundo que tanto había despreciado y aborrecido, porque estaba seguro que una vez que Hogwarts terminara, —si es que lograba terminarlo—claro, nadie en el mundo mágico le daría la oportunidad de trabajar o hacer algo productivo. Y aquí otra ironía del destino, ¿al fin el último de los Malfoy extinguiría el gran apellido viviendo como un pobre y tonto muggle?

**\-----0o0o0-----**


	4. AUSTRALIA: UN MUNDO DE REVELACIONES

#  **CAPÍTULO 4: "AUSTRALIA: UN MUNDO DE REVELACIONES"**

 

_Las únicas respuestas interesantes son las que destruyen las preguntas._

_Susan Sontag_

_20 de julio de 1998, viaje desde Londres a Australia_

Era la primera vez que Harry viajaba en avión, no había sido difícil conseguir las autorizaciones del ministerio de magia para que los dejaran partir, después de todo se trataba de Harry Potter y sus amigos, los mismos que habían logrado que la guerra llegara a su fin.

Tras haber recibido mil y una recomendaciones de la señora Weasley sobre mantenerse siempre juntos y cuidarse mucho los tres, habían por fin logrado subir al avión. Ginny no había ido a despedirlo, no la había visto más desde aquella mañana en que habían terminado aquella relación que Harry no recordaba bien cuándo habían retomado.

Ron aún parecía ligeramente disgustado con Harry por eso, aunque se había abstenido de hacer cualquier comentario, incluso cuando Harry mismo se lo había contado aquella noche. En el fondo esperaba que su amigo entendiera qué era lo que pasaba, al menos con respecto a Ginny y su asfixiante noviazgo. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Harry no era Ginny o ninguna otra chica, por el momento su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de entender por qué había soñado varias veces con aquel auror que había conocido días antes. Y sobre todo por qué en todos los sueños lo besaba y acariciaba para luego despertar con una tremenda erección que se encargaba de desfogar en la ducha, tratando de convencerse de que definitivamente no le iban los chicos, o los hombres, que todo tal vez era una etapa, una fase post trauma de guerra.

Cuando subieron al avión, mientras esperaban que los demás pasajeros abordaran y la azafata les ofrecía bebidas y comida (estaban en primera clase, por supuesto, Harry había insistido, después de todo sería un viaje demasiado largo), Ron se la había pasado moviéndose de un lado a otro, mirando por las ventanas y alrededor, preguntando una y otra vez a Hermione acerca de la seguridad de “aquella máquina” que era como lo llamaba él. Harry notó que Hermione estaba al borde de la impaciencia, sin embargo en cuanto el avión despegó y luego de que Ron soltara una maldición por la sensación, había caído profundamente dormido. Por la mirada de satisfacción que tenía Hermione mientras leía aquel libro sobre Australia que había conseguido, Harry supuso que Ron no se había dormido por voluntad propia.

—¿Le dirás que lo has dormido? —preguntó Harry dejando a un lado la revista muggle que leía y mirando seriamente a Hermione. Ron estaba en el asiento de en medio, roncando suavemente.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Por favor, Hermione…

—Bien, lo he dormido, pero es que si no iba a tener algún tipo de colapso nervioso— se excusó la chica, y Harry sonrió en respuesta.

—Es cierto…

—Y no se lo diremos, será mejor así, cuando volvamos estará más tranquilo.

—Me alegra mucho poder hacer este viaje con ustedes, ¿sabes?— comentó Harry luego de un momento más de silencio.

—Supongo que será interesante hacer algo diferente a querer destruir Horcruxes y evitar que Voldemort te mate en el proceso— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que Harry retribuyó.

—Todo un cambio— Harry suspiró cansadamente —. Creo que todo está cambiando muy a prisa… la comunidad mágica, nosotros…

—No lo pienses tanto— Hermione se adelantó un poco hasta tomar una de sus manos, Ron se removió incómodo por un instante para luego seguir durmiendo —, sólo, déjate llevar… el que las cosas cambien no quiere decir que cambien para mal.

—Pero tampoco para bien, ya ves lo que pasa con Ginny y conmigo, antes éramos felices, nos llevábamos bien y ahora…

—Ginny está muy afectada por todo lo que ha pasado, ella estuvo con Tonks cuando… —Hermione bajó la mirada y suspiró suavemente, Harry apretó un poco más la mano de la chica, tratando de darle fuerzas.

—Quisiera que nunca más tuviéramos que pensar en todo lo que pasó… en nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort o con la guerra.

—Negarlo no lo va a desaparecer— afirmó Hermione —, además es parte de lo que somos ahora, lo que somos y por qué lo somos… es parte nuestra.

Harry hubiera deseado no ser parte de eso, no haber participado en ninguna guerra, no haber sido él “El Elegido”, pero Hermione tenía razón negarlo no iba a hacer que desapareciera, y quisiera o no tendría que pensar en eso, más de una vez, era algo que cargarían de por vida.

*****

Doce horas después los tres podían por fin aterrizar en Newcastle, pero como Ron ni él habían hecho antes ese tipo de viajes dejaron a Hermione, que parecía muy a gusto con la responsabilidad, encargarse de todo, y ellos se dedicaron a seguirla, cargando las maletas al estilo muggle por la zona de aduanas hasta que finalmente atravesaron el aeropuerto y llegaron a la salida.

Harry arrugó la vista por la luz, hacía sol, mucho más sol del que recordara alguna vez.

—Ten— dijo Hermione pasándole unas gafas oscuras, que Harry agradeció mientras se las ponía, recordando la familiar sensación de sus antiguas gafas.

—Aquí hace demasiado calor— murmuró Ron, Harry notó que tanto él como Hermione también se habían puesto las gafas oscuras.

—Es que aquí el clima es diferente al de Inglaterra, creo que tardaremos unos cuantos días en acostumbrarnos, pero estará bien— informó una acalorada Hermione mientras miraba a uno y otro lado, como buscando algo en especial.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Harry, en realidad le había dejado toda la planeación a la chica, él, por el momento, estaba cansado de crear planes o llevar las riendas de cualquier situación.

— ¡Oh!— Señaló Hermione a una de las pizarras blancas que los taxistas levantaban —Esos somos nosotros.

Harry siguió con la mirada la dirección de la chica, un taxista ya mayor, con gorra de chofer y camiseta blanca levantaba una pizarra pequeña que decía “Granger, Weasley, Potter”.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a seguir a Hermione, cargando aún las maletas hasta que el taxista se acercó lo suficiente para ayudarlos mientras saludaba de manera amable, Harry notó que su pronunciación del inglés era ligeramente diferente, aunque no tan notoria como con los americanos.

Los tres instalados en la parte trasera del taxi recorrieron por más de media hora la ciudad, quedaron fascinados, admirando lo diferente y brilloso que se veía todo a diferencia de Londres, el sol hacía que la gente usara menos ropa y que incluso pareciera más contenta, el cielo era de un azul bastante limpio, casi con ninguna nube y el olor a mar estaba muy presente.

Finalmente el taxista los dejó en la entrada de un pequeño hotel llamado “Moonshadow”, en medio de una gran avenida de nombre Frederick street, Harry prestó atención a todo el recorrido y al nombre de las calles que cruzaron sólo por si acaso. El pequeño hotel lucía como un edificio muy antiguo reconstruido, Harry notó que se parecía a muchos de los edificios que había visto en Londres cuando le habían permitido ir.

El interior era bastante ventilado, y las ventanas de la recepción dejaban ver las calles y la gente pasar, Harry no prestó la más mínima atención al recepcionista o al botones que los llevaba a su cuarto, se sentía demasiado cansado y abrumado por todo el viaje. Hermione les indicó que había pensado que lo mejor era que cada uno tuviera una habitación, las tres estaban continuas en el mismo pasillo, en el piso cinco.

Harry consultó el reloj de pared de su habitación y se encargó de poner su reloj, aquel que había pertenecido en una época a Fabián Prewetts y que la Señora Weasley le había regalado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete, a la misma hora. notó que tenía más de 10 horas de diferencia y esa era la razón por la cual pese a ser sólo medio día moría realmente de sueño.

Después de darse una ducha se tendió sobre la cama, quedándose dormido rápidamente.

Volvió a soñar con aquel auror y esos besos y caricias que tanto lo atormentaban y confundían.

*****

Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, instintivamente se sentó de golpe con la varita en mano, parpadeando confundido, la habitación ya estaba completamente a oscuras y los sonidos de alguien llamando en la puerta persistían.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó la voz de Hermione y Harry soltó el aire lentamente, preguntándose si es que en algún momento la paranoia se le iría de una vez por todas.

—Lo siento, estaba dormido— informó mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a sus amigos, ambos parecían haber dormido un poco también.

—Nosotros también— contestó Hermione sentándose en la cama —, pero no debemos dormir más, de lo contrario no nos acostumbraremos al cambio de horario— ahogó un bostezo. Ron aún parecía somnoliento.

—Iremos a cenar— informó el pelirrojo —, apresúrate que ya muero de hambre.

Los tres escondieron las varitas en la ropa muggle que llevaban y se lanzaron a la fresca noche, había mucha gente en las calles, a los lados muchos locales iluminados y llamativos hasta que Hermione se decidió por uno que parecía del tipo rústico, se veía agradable y lo cierto es que a Harry no le interesaba mucho la estética del lugar, pues también moría de hambre.

—Bien, según tengo entendido mis padres deben haber abierto un consultorio dental muy cerca de aquí, en Glebe Road, creo que debemos ir primero a verlos antes de intentar revertir el hechizo— comentó Hermione antes de dar un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que te reconozcan?— preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé, no lo creo, si es que llegaron hasta aquí es que el hechizo funcionó a la perfección…

—¿Pero el verte no activara algún recuerdo y hará que todo vuelva a su mente o algo así?

—Ay Harry, creo que has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas de ficción, no, lo que les hice fue una modificación de memoria, me borré de cada uno de sus recuerdos y…— Hermione dio un sorbo más a su vaso, Harry había olvidado lo delicado que era el tema para ella, Ron le dio una mirada de reproche mientras con una mano acariciaba la de la chica.

—¿Tú crees que se enojen cuando les contemos lo que pasó?

—Es lo más probable— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada —. Creo que me castigaran por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que vuelva a Hogwarts…

Ron bufó incrédulo.

—No lo harán, lo hiciste por su bien, de haber podido hubiera hecho lo mismo con mi familia, tal vez entonces… — Ron se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y desvió la mirada, Harry se sintió nuevamente culpable de toda la situación, de la muerte de Fred.

—¿Volverás a Hogwarts?— preguntó Harry luego de un momento en que los tres se quedaron en silencio, y tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente.

—Debo hacerlo si es que quiero estudiar algo más, estoy tratando de convencer a Ron de que lo haga también.

—¿Por qué a mí no me has convencido?— preguntó Harry medio molesto, aunque aliviado de que sus amigos no lucieran más preocupados.

—Supuse que lo harías… es decir, aún quieres ser auror ¿no?

—Pues…

—Vamos, Hermione, no lo presiones… tal vez ya no desea convertirse más en un auror y no tiene que volver a la escuela— aportó Ron con una sonrisa, Harry supuso que trataba de librarse de la escuela también.

—No lo había pensado— respondió Harry honestamente, pero ahora que sus amigos lo habían mencionado pensó que tal vez era momento de retomar aquellos pensamientos acerca del futuro que no pensaba tener y que ya tenía entre manos.

—Estoy seguro de que si lo pides, el Ministerio te dejará hacer el curso sin terminar la escuela, después de todo está demostrado que das la talla.

—No, eso no, si es que lo hago será de la misma forma que los demás.

—Yo sólo digo…— murmuró Ron.

*****

Al día siguiente una muy entusiasta Hermione lo levantó bastante temprano, Harry aún se sentía algo mareado por los cambios de horarios, pero no pudiendo protestar se metió a la ducha y luego bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, Ron tenía cara de tener sueño también.

En un inicio habían decidido caminar hasta donde estaría el consultorio de los Doctores Granger, pero luego de avanzar unas cuatro calles, los tres decidieron que el clima era demasiado caliente para ellos y subieron a un taxi, que los dejó frente a un edificio de pequeños consultorios médicos. No fue muy difícil hallar el consultorio que buscaban.

Hermione iba tomada de la mano de Ron, y miraba con ojos brillosos a sus padres entrar y salir o moverse alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar y los consultorios, tenían dos, uno para el señor Granger y otro para la Señora Granger, y aunque parecía que todo estaba bien, Hermione tenía una mirada que le daba una mala corazonada a Harry.

—¿Qué es, Hermione?— preguntó Harry no aguantando más las dudas.

—Es que… — Hermione suspiró profundamente —Parece como si estuvieran peleados, así actuaban en casa cuando discutían, como si no se vieran el uno al otro…

—Pero los padres discuten a veces, mis padres también lo hacen.

—Ya… pero es que no esperaba encontrarlos peleados…

—Tal vez si deshaces el hechizo podrán dejar de estarlo— opinó Harry.

—Creo que lo mejor será seguirlos hasta casa, allí será más simple.

—Bien, supongo que podemos usar la capa…

—¿Bromeas?— murmuró Ron —Ya no cabemos los tres bajo la capa… y de cualquier modo, hace demasiado calor.

Harry frunció el ceño y no comentó nada más, en silencio los tres abandonaron su ubicación, desde donde se veía el consultorio y la sala de espera y se dispusieron a esperar, Harry esperaba que los Granger fueran a casa a almorzar, pues realmente estaba aburriéndose haciendo de espía.

Para las cuatro de la tarde la Señora Granger salió del consultorio ya sin la bata blanca y con una enorme cartera floreada, cerró la puerta de su consultorio con llave y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Harry hacia Hermione.

—Supongo que seguirla a ella…

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida del edificio, siguiendo a la Señora Granger, lucía mucho más delgada que la última vez que la habían visto, con sus sandalias y su falda blanca ancha caminó por lo que le pareció a Harry una cantidad incalculable de calles hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una parada de buses, los tres se miraron confusos y decidieron abordar el mismo bus que la señora, Hermione preguntó el importe a pagar al chofer y luego los tres se acomodaron en el asiento del final, Hermione no dejaba de estudiar a su madre con mirada crítica, analizando cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando al fin la mujer se bajó del bus llegaron a lo que al parecer era un pequeño condominio de casas frente al mar, eran todas pequeñas y blancas, bastante simpáticas y cálidas, los tres se quedaron en la acera observando a la mujer entrar a una de ellas.

—Supongo que habrá que esperar a que papá llegue…

Pero el señor Granger no llegó, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando Ron hizo notar lo evidente.

—Tal vez tu papá no vendrá hoy…

—Imposible— dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

—Puede que… — Harry le dio una mirada de precaución a Ron antes de continuar —Que tú sabes, hayan peleado y él no llegue a casa esta noche…

—No, papá jamás dejó de ir a dormir a casa, y ellos no solían pelear, casi nunca.

Harry y Ron se miraron incapaces de encontrar qué hacer mientras Hermione se sentaba en la acera observando fijamente hacia la puerta blanca, como si así fuera a obtener sus respuestas.

*****

Para la mañana siguiente ya tenían un nuevo plan de trabajo, se separaron en dos grupos, es decir Harry seguiría a la Señora Granger y Ron y Hermione al Señor Granger, Harry estaba de acuerdo con que sería más simple así, pues ya sabía dónde vivía la mujer y sólo debía asegurarse de que llegara a casa, aunque pensó que luego podría hacer algunas averiguaciones alrededor, antes de retornar al hotel.

Y así fue como a las seis de la tarde, bajo un cielo aún muy luminoso, con unas gafas oscuras y una camiseta verde sin mangas, estaba sentado en una de las banquetas que daban al mar y frente a la puerta de la blanca y pequeña casa de la Señora Granger, viendo como ella entraba y encendía las luces…

— ¡Hey! ¡Lo siento!— dijo un chico casi inmediatamente después de sentir un golpe en el brazo, que prácticamente lo había botado del asiento, se giró para ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, largos y sueltos y de ojos claros que le sonreía, parecía ligeramente avergonzado.

—Oh, no hay problema— murmuró Harry mientras se agachaba a recoger las carpetas que habían caído al piso.

—Wow… ese acento— replicó el chico con demasiado ánimo mientras se arrodillaba delante de Harry y recibía las carpetas que éste le pasaba.

Harry se sintió de pronto mucho más acalorado de lo que había estado durante el día, podía sentir sus mejillas arder ligeramente por la insinuante voz de aquel chico.

—¿Mi acento?

—Sí… no eres de aquí ¿cierto?— afirmó el muchacho poniéndose ya en pie y sin dejar de sonreír hacia Harry, que notó que era ligeramente más alto que él y muy musculoso y bronceado, o eso parecía por la camiseta sin mangas y los shorts que lucía.

—No, ¿Tiene algo de malo mi acento?

—Al contrario… es inglés— replicó el chico con una mueca que parecía paladear y disfrutar el que fuera inglés —. Es sólo que me encanta la forma tan… — chasqueó la lengua como no encontrando qué definición usar —Ya sabes… tan inglés.

—Oh— Harry arqueó una ceja no sabiendo qué más decir y empezando a sentir más o menos la misma alteración que había sentido al ver a aquel auror —Tu acento es… ¿australiano?

El chico soltó una gran carcajada, una que hizo que la piel de Harry se erizara. Una sensación muy agradable, decidió Harry.

—No, no soy australiano, mi nombre es Fabio, Fabio Jordao, soy brasilero, pero estudio aquí, en la universidad de Newcastle y definitivamente mi acento es pésimo.

—No creo que sea pésimo… sólo que es diferente— alabó Harry sentándose nuevamente en la misma banqueta, a su lado y sin invitación Fabio también lo hizo.

—Gracias… creo, es que ustedes los ingleses tienen una forma de pronunciarlo todo…

Y Harry se quedó mirando por un instante los labios de aquel chico y la forma como pronunciaba cada palabra, se sobresaltó de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo o deseando y se alejó un poco.

—Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nada… Yo vivo allí— dijo señalando una puerta a dos casas de diferencia de la que ocupaba la madre de Hermione —. Vivimos varios chicos y chicas que vamos a la universidad… ¿Tú irás a la universidad?

—No, sólo estoy de visita, con unos amigos… Sólo que ellos no están por aquí en este momento.

—Oh… ¿Te has perdido?

—No, claro que no, tengo un mapa y todo… —Harry se sintió estúpido y avergonzado ante esa afirmación —Sólo estoy pasando el rato… se está muy bien aquí.

—Te entiendo, yo me pasé los primeros días que llegué sentado frente al mar… es muy tranquilo.

—Sí, eso es— concordó Harry.

—¿Y te encontrarás pronto con tus amigos?

—No… creo que aún en un par de horas, no me gusta mucho andarlos siguiendo, se han vuelto novios hace poco… ya sabes cómo es eso.

Fabio soltó una carcajada más y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, yo debo irme, tengo que dejar esto en casa y sacar unos libros, pero si tus amigos están muy ocupados y quieres venir a divertirte un poco te puedo enseñar la parte nocturna de Newcastle, esa que no sale en las postales— Fabio le guiñó un ojo mientras anotaba algo en una de las hojas sueltas de una de las carpetas, Harry se sintió de pronto algo intimidado y dejó de mirar, un instante después Fabio lo tomaba de una mano y depositaba la nota en su palma, demorándose, según le pareció a Harry, un poco más de la cuenta en soltarlo.

—Claro… tal vez te llame…

—Hazlo, te divertirás—. Fabio se puso en pie sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento —. Te aseguro que te llevarías un grato recuerdo de Australia— dijo alejándose finalmente.

—Gracias.

Fabio se giró después de dar un pasos más.

—Ah, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Sí, Harry, Harry Potter—. Harry sintió que era genial poder pronunciar su nombre y presentarse sin ser reconocido como “El Salvador del mundo mágico”.

—Ese acento…— murmuró Fabio una vez más con una sonrisa antes de girarse y alejarse.

Harry miró primero hacia la nota que aún tenía en la mano, donde estaba escrito:

“ _Fabio Jordao, el chico que conociste frente al mar 052-578679”_

Y le fue imposible alejar la mirada del chico que ya estaba en la puerta, entrando apresuradamente. Realmente había algo en su forma de andar, en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa y sus ojos que hacían que Harry se sintiera tremendamente incómodo y anhelante a la vez. Suspiró sabiendo que ahora a la confusión por aquel auror se le agregaría la confusión por aquel otro chico.

*****

Aquella noche cenaron tarde, sentados los tres en uno de los restaurantes con mesas en la calle, mientras conversaban y planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Hermione y Ron habían seguido al señor Granger hasta lo que al parecer era un bloque de departamentos, en la entrada se leía “Granger” por lo que el que los padres de Hermione no vivieran más juntos quedó confirmado.

Hermione estaba muy alterada por aquel hecho, apenas y tocó su comida o su bebida mientras repetía una y otra vez que todo aquello era culpa suya, que de no haberlos hechizado ambos estarían en casa, juntos y no separados.

Harry y Ron se sintieron bastante cortos al momento de consolarla, ninguno de los dos había pasado antes por una separación de padres, aunque sí le repitieron hasta el cansancio que aquella acción de Hermione bien pudo haberles salvado la vida.

—Tal vez cuando recuerden estén juntos de nuevo— aventuró Ron ya de camino al hotel, se les hacía más fácil caminar las cinco calles que los separaba de su hotel ahora con la brisa nocturna y el olor a mar.

—No lo sabremos… ¿Qué ocurre si uno de ellos no quiere regresar más a Inglaterra?

—Hermione, eso es algo que no sabremos hasta que podamos devolverles sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso, Harry, si es que no podemos tenerlos en un solo sitio a los dos a la vez?

—Pues… podríamos engañarlos de alguna manera— opinó Harry obviando el tono mordaz de su amiga, recordándose que aún se encontraba alterada por el descubrimiento de la separación de sus padres.

—Sí, tal vez fingir que somos pacientes y encerrarlos y luego…

—¡Ron, no voy a encerrar a mis padres!

—No creo que haya otra forma— defendió Harry mirando a un Ron ligeramente sonrojado.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel no se habían podido poner de acuerdo en nada más y luego de conversar un poco más en la habitación de Harry, tanto Ron como Hermione se marcharon a descansar.

Sin embargo, luego de darse una ducha, Harry aún se sentía intranquilo, y con curiosidad, curiosidad que no podía compartir con sus amigos o con nadie más, luego de pensárselo mucho se vistió nuevamente y cogió la varita y el mapa de la ciudad y se aventuró a la oscura calle.

*****

Al principio no encontró nada realmente excitante o extraordinario, pero sin embargo siguió andando, cruzándose con algunos grupos de jóvenes que hablaban y reían en voz alta. Luego de cruzarse con varios de esos grupos pensó que a donde ellos iban podría ser un lugar divertido así que decidió girar y seguirlos a una distancia más o menos aceptable, lamentó no haber cargado con la capa de invisibilidad, recordando que por más de dos años no la había soltado jamás, sin embargo ya no estaba en guerra ni en un lugar peligroso. O al menos eso esperaba, cuando vio al grupo descender por lo que parecían unas escalerillas que llevaban hasta el mar.

Se detuvo y observó que en la parte baja había como una especie de boulevard lleno de luces y gente entrando y saliendo, aquel sitio no lo habían visto antes, tal vez porque no se habían aventurado demasiado al turismo nocturno. O a ningún tipo de turismo. Acomodó un poco más su cabello y bajó con pasos lentos y tranquilos, como si realmente supiera hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo.

Bajo sus zapatillas la arena se hundía y tenía una visión mucho más clara del mar azul y la brisa marina, avanzó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo en uno de los locales que tenía un bar en la parte frontal, agradeciendo que no tuviera que entrar precisamente a ninguno de aquellos sitios se sentó en uno de los banquillos de madera. Un chico guapo y con exceso de bronceado le sonrió mientras se acercaba con un trapo en la mano.

—Hola, ¿qué te doy?

—Hola… ¿Cerveza?— dudó Harry, recordando que en realidad no sabía mucho acerca de que se podía tomar en un bar. Su corazón dio un tonto brinco al repetir “¡Estoy en un bar!” “¡Como un adulto!” “¡En un bar!”

El chico le sonrió en respuesta y se alejó para luego regresar con una botella de cerveza que abrió delante de él.

—Tres dólares.

Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que al parecer, si es que no recordaba mal las explicaciones de Hermione, era un billete de cinco dólares australianos, le dio el billete al chico, que pareció conforme y le dio el cambio. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro y se giró, sujetando su botella de cerveza en una mano y observando todo alrededor, la gente parecía pasarlo realmente bien allí, habían grupos de chicos y chicas con muy poca cantidad de ropa bailando, más al fondo incluso podía ver una fogata, y la música de los diversos locales opacaba el sonido de las olas, las luces de colores parpadeaban como movidas por aquellos ritmos que no conocía, pero que se le hacían bastante interesantes. Se prometió buscar al día siguiente un poco más de información acerca de aquella música.

Cuando ya iba por su tercera cerveza y notaba su cabeza ligeramente más entumecida, una chica de cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola alta, pasó cerca de él sonriendo de manera muy sugestiva, demasiado sugestiva, pensó Harry mientras la seguía con la mirada hacia otro de los locales. Negó con la cabeza recordando de pronto las palabras de Ginny “yo no te excito” y cómo las dudas tras haber visto a aquel auror habían hecho que la frase se completara con un “las mujeres no te excitan”, Harry tuvo que admitir, tras ver a esa chica, que las mujeres tal vez sí lo excitaban, pero no de la misma forma que aquel auror o que aquel chico Fabio, que había conocido esa tarde.

Fabio parecía el tipo de chico que estaría metido en uno de esos locales a esas horas de la noche, pensó que sería una gran suerte encontrarlo allí. Aunque luego de ver en su reloj que casi eran las dos de la mañana y notar lo absurda que era la idea de empezar a recorrer todos aquellos bares en busca del chico decidió que lo más recomendable era ya volver al hotel.

Se despidió del chico de la barra y luego caminó hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a la parte alta de la ciudad, encontró una pequeña calle en donde no parecía haber nadie y se apareció en su habitación, agradeciendo que el hotel no tuviera defensas anti aparición al ser muggle, y que él no se hubiera escindido ya que no estaba realmente concentrado con aquella cantidad de alcohol en su cabeza.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama e inmediatamente cayó dormido, aquella noche no tuvo ningún sueño, o al menos no lo recordó.

*****

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una tediosa rutina para Harry, muy temprano en la mañana él se aparecía delante de la casa de la Señora Granger, esta vez ya cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad y se dedicaba a seguir a la mujer, descubrió que todas las mañanas salía a correr bastante temprano por la playa, para luego a las ocho en punto salir hacia el consultorio, en donde se encontraba nuevamente con Ron y Hermione que habían seguido al señor Granger, luego de eso se pasaban la mañana dando vueltas alrededor, buscando algún tipo de información extra que los pudiera ayudar, pues Hermione seguía algo reacia a encerrar a sus padres y hechizarlos.

Por las tardes Harry regresaba siguiendo a la señora Granger hasta la casa cerca de la playa y se quedaba fuera espiando, pero no sólo a la mujer, había descubierto también que a esa hora Fabio pasaba cargando una gran cantidad de libros rumbo a su casa, en cada ocasión que el chico pasaba Harry se perdía admirando cada vez con más entusiasmo su cuerpo y la forma en que caminaba. Aún conservaba la nota que el chico le había dado, y cada vez que pensaba en ella se convencía de que Fabio había coqueteado de alguna manera con él y que tal vez llamarlo no era mala idea, tal vez necesitaba despejar algunas dudas y la única forma de hacerlo era comprobando qué era lo que pasaría si aquellos sueños que tenía durante las noches se volvían realidad.

Además de eso Harry tenía su propia rutina nocturna, pues luego de que sus amigos se fueran a dormir él tomaba una ducha y volvía a salir rumbo a aquel boulevard marino, cada vez se internaba más en él, desplazándose con más facilidad entre los bares y descubriendo que algunos de esos sitios eran discotecas, no se animó a entrar a ninguna de ellas aún, sentía que no estaba listo. Pero una noche en particular volvió al hotel demasiado caliente y más anhelante que nunca. Aquella noche había estado caminando por entre los bares cuando había descubierto a un par de chicos, besándose apasionada y descaradamente frente al mar, ambos sentados en la arena, muy cerca al agua. En un principio había pensado que se trataba de una pareja cualquiera, e incluso había dejado de mirar sintiéndose demasiado incómodo, pero cuando se fijó por segunda vez pudo ver que en realidad eran dos chicos, dos chicos muy jóvenes, y la forma como se tocaban hizo que algo vibrara en su pecho. Aquella noche en cuanto se apareció en el hotel se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió a la ducha, en un inicio había pensado en una buena ducha fría, pero la necesidad era demasiado grande y terminó masturbándose y recordando no los rasgos suaves y delicados de Ginny o de alguna otra chica, si no aquella pareja en la playa.

Una vez sobre su cama se prometió llamar al día siguiente a Fabio, no sin antes hacer un par de averiguaciones en la biblioteca que Hermione había descubierto.

*****

Harry debía reconocer que, seguramente a diferencia de muchos adolescentes, él no tenía demasiada información respecto al sexo, había escuchado un par de conversaciones subidas de tono en sexto año, sobre todo a los chicos de último curso, pero había estado demasiado ocupado siguiendo a Malfoy, buscando que Slughorn le diera sus recuerdos y escondiendo el libro de pociones de Snape como para interesarse demasiado. Luego de eso, toda su vida se había abocado en destruir Horcruxes y matar a Voldemort como para siquiera dedicarle más tiempo que el que una paja ocasional requería. Pensó que tal vez de haberse dedicado a pensar en ello un poco más las cosas con Ginny hubieran resultado mejor. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera arruinado peor aún. Mejor era no averiguarlo, pese a todo no debía olvidar de que se trataba de la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Así fue como, con toda la curiosidad recién surgiendo en él, aprovechó que en la tarde debía seguir a la señora Granger para alejarse de sus amigos y llegar hasta la biblioteca. No se le ocurría un mejor lugar para buscar y estaba seguro que Hermione hubiese pensado lo mismo. Luego de pagar una pequeña cantidad de dinero por un carné que sabía no usaría más de un par de veces se internó en el gran edificio y, algo sonrojado y sofocado por el calor y la vergüenza, lo recorrió al completo hasta que encontró la sección de “Educación Sexual”. Agradeció ser, aparentemente, el único con dudas de ese tipo en ese momento, pues la zona estaba completamente vacía. Recorrió las estanterías leyendo los diferentes títulos hasta que encontró un par de libros bastante prometedores.

El primero era básicamente información, hablaban de enfermedades y embarazos no planificados, habían unas imágenes bastante aterradoras que efectivamente sirvieron para que Harry tuviera en cuenta todas y cada una de las recomendaciones puestas allí.

El segundo libro era un poco más explícito, explicaba la manera como un hombre y una mujer podían “acoplarse” y hacerlo. Harry quedó fascinado leyendo toda aquella información, pasó las páginas con entusiasmo hasta que llegó al último capítulo donde se hablaba de sexo homosexual.

Tenía que admitir que pese a que había soñado con algunas caricias con el auror y con Fabio y que tenía una vaga idea de cómo se podía realizar, en teoría, toda la descripción del libro era francamente fría y lo hacía dudar de que aquello fuera posible en realidad, mencionaba el dolor y toda la cantidad de riesgos al hacerlo. Aunque terminaba con un pequeño párrafo donde el autor admitía no ser homo fóbico y que la tolerancia era algo que debía formar parte de los valores de todas las personas.

Cuando Harry cerró finalmente el libro se sintió inundado de demasiada información, su cerebro ahora parecía poder graficar mejor sus fantasías, las cuales de una u otra manera se habían vuelto terrores también. ¿Si le iban los chicos, tenía que hacer aquellas cosas dolorosas y peligrosas que mencionaban?

Salió de la biblioteca y se apareció delante de la casa de la señora Granger, se sentó en la misma banca de siempre, cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad y se quedó pensando durante mucho más rato, hasta que cerca de las seis de la tarde, como cada día, Fabio pasó caminando hacia su casa, el ver al muchacho hizo que Harry mandara al diablo sus miedos. Después de todo era un Gryffindor, valiente y arriesgado y necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando con él, si era sólo una etapa de duda y crisis (uno de los libros que había leído mencionaba que aquello le pasaba a muchos chicos y chicas) o si era que en verdad se había equivocado durante mucho tiempo y las chicas no eran lo que realmente le atraía.

**\-----0o0o0-----**

mily:"T+�3 e(����color:black;mso-fareast-language: ES-PE'>—Sí, mucho gusto— dijo Joseph extendiendo su mano hacia él también, le encantó el tacto de la fuerte mano contra su piel, no era tan cálida o cuidada como la de Ginny, pero le gustaba también esa sensación.

 

Harry sólo asintió otra vez y evitó mirarlo una vez más por que sabría que se sonrojaría, aunque no entendía la razón, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, primero debía arreglar un par de cosas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró a la antesala de la oficina del ministro, donde una joven y muy nerviosa asistente lo recibió y le ofreció todo cuanto quisiera mientras lo guiaba hasta el fondo donde estaba ya Kingsley esperándolo, de pie, y con una sonrisa.

*****

Luego de haber pasado toda la mañana en el ministerio, convenciendo no sólo a Kingsley si no que también al Wizengamot al completo, se apareció en Privet Drive. Extrañamente se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en los Dursley ni un instante desde que la guerra había terminado.

Caminó por la vereda de la Calle Magnolia hasta llegar frente a lo que había sido de alguna manera su hogar durante tantos años. La casa estaba limpia y parecía muy acorde con las demás, no parecía sufrir ningún desperfecto ni daño.

Por un instante pensó en quedarse de pie allí, observando hasta que alguno de los miembros de la familia saliera, pero luego de un momento, decidió que aunque no quisiera hacerlo, lo mejor era tocar la puerta.

El que abrió fue el tío Vernon, parecía un poco más delgado, aunque aún se veía obeso, le dio una mirada molesta y gruñó algo que sonó como “hola” antes de abrir completamente la puerta para dejarlo pasar, y Harry lo hizo sintiéndose extraño y fuera de lugar. Escuchó a tía Petunia en la cocina y decidió dirigirse allí, después de todo sólo quería estar seguro que ellos estuvieran bien, que nada malo les hubiera pasado, no esperaba ningún trato espectacular.

—Tía Petunia —llamó suavemente, la mujer giró rápidamente, sobre saltada, por un instante pareció que su mirada brillaba, pero tal vez no fue más que una ilusión, pues al instante siguiente estaba como siempre, con esa mirada de reproche que siempre tenía reservada para él.

—Veo que has vuelto.

—Sí, pero sólo vine a saber si… si ustedes estaban bien —explicó Harry mirando alrededor y sintiendo la ausencia de Dudley.

—Él ha salido con sus amigos, no volverá hasta muy tarde— informó la mujer adivinando su duda.

—Bien… supongo que…— Harry miró alrededor, todo se veía más o menos similar a como lo había dejado antes.

—Debiste avisarnos o comunicarte con nosotros en cuanto todo acabó— reclamó la mujer interrumpiéndolo, el tío Vernon se sentó en una de las bancas de la cocina, con una mirada que indicaba que había escuchado lo que vendría a continuación una gran cantidad de veces.

—Lo lamento, yo no tuve…

—¿Estuviste herido?— interrumpió la mujer fríamente, Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza —¿Aislado, imposibilitado de hablar o moverte? —otra negación mas, tía Petunia agitó el cucharón de madera que tenía en la mano, apuntándolo —. Entonces no había razón para que no te comunicaras, supongo que pudiste usar un teléfono, es más de lo que podían hacer ese grupo de…— hizo un gesto, como reteniendo la palabra antes de continuar —Esos con los que nos enviaste.

—Yo… lo siento —repitió Harry no entendiendo del todo la situación, se dio cuenta que no entendía casi nada de lo que pasaba alrededor o consigo mismo. Hermione tenía razón, la guerra había cambiado a todos.

—Bien, espero que así sea— concluyó la mujer cruzándose de brazos, Harry sonrió suavemente y luego de preguntar un poco más por cómo se encontraban y si todo estaba bien, decidió volver a casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y aún tenía que hablar con sus amigos.

*****

El penúltimo paso de su planeado día era aclarar las cosas con sus amigos, había visto ya los folletos que Hermione leía, no se trataba de lugares donde estudiar, si no de formas de llegar a Australia, otro golpe más para Harry. Hermione había hechizado a sus padres para que se marcharan y la olvidaran, con la idea de traerlos de vuelta al terminar la guerra, pero ya había pasado casi un mes y aún no hacía nada, comprendió que no actuaba porque no lo quería dejar solo, y eso lo hizo sentir más culpable aun.

Cuando apareció en casa nuevamente, Hermione y Ron ya estaban esperándolo para cenar, lucían curiosos acerca de lo que había hecho durante el día, y cuando se los informó, Ron soltó una pequeña queja acerca de haber ido a interceder por los Malfoy. Harry sabía que Ron jamás llegaría a perdonarlos, y mucho menos a entender lo que era tener una deuda de vida con Narcissa. Harry no trató de ahondar más en el tema sabía que era tiempo perdido.

Cuando mencionó los padres de Hermione, la mirada de ella brilló, era casi como si estuviera esperando a que aquello pasara.

—Lamento no haberme preocupado antes… supongo que partirás dentro de poco— dijo Harry aun bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Bueno, en realidad lo haremos Ron y yo— explicó la chica —. Sólo que aún estamos terminando de ajustar los horarios, debemos ir en traslador, pues el ministerio no está dejando salir a ningún mago o bruja por medios muggle… ya sabes, por si alguien quiere huir…

—Pero estoy seguro que si pedimos permiso los dejaran partir, es decir, ustedes no son mortífagos.

—Ya, pero sabemos que no te gusta que la gente se aproveche de tu popularidad… — se excusó Ron y Harry sonrió agradecidamente.

—Yo creo que podemos intentar mañana comprar los boletos aéreos— continuó Harry, Ron palideció rápidamente y Hermione ahogó una risa.

—Le tiene miedo.

—No es cierto— se defendió rápidamente el chico, Harry suspiró profundamente y evitó reír también de su amigo.

—¿Qué harás tú, Harry?— preguntó Hermione y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no hay muchos lugares que conozca o que me apetezca ir, después de todo creo que cruzamos todo el país durante los últimos meses…

Ron se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia Hermione, que asintió en respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé del cambio de aire?— dijo la chica con voz algo más tímida que de costumbre.

—Si, pero… — Harry dudó un instante, mirando a Ron culpablemente.

—Sé que Ginny ha estado un poco “rara” últimamente— dijo el pelirrojo, Harry sólo asintió.

—Bueno, supongo que no te llama la atención ir solo a algún viaje y nosotros estaremos en Australia al menos un par de semanas mientras ubicamos a mis padres… Tú eres muy bueno en eso de resolver cosas, tal vez nos puedas ayudar y…

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que vaya con ustedes a Australia?— interrumpió Harry.

—Sería divertido, una aventura más— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Pero pensé que ustedes querrían… ya saben, estar solos— se sintió avergonzado ante el pensamiento de ser ahora el tercero de la discordia.

—No se trata de eso— argumentó Ron —. Se trata de ir a buscar a los padres de Hermione.

—Cierto, aún no sabemos en qué lugar se han instalado exactamente, . Sabemos que sí abandonaron el país, fui a casa la semana pasada, junto con Ron y vimos que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por otra familia, pero aún no sé en qué parte exactamente de Australia están.

—Si es que no los molesto, supongo…

—Oh, vamos amigo, será divertido— pidió Ron y Harry sonrió en respuesta, una aventura más, eso era tal vez lo que necesitaba junto a sus amigos y lejos de todo… lejos de Ginny, lo que le recordaba su último paso planeado del día, aunque estaba tan feliz con Ron y Hermione, riendo y haciendo planes, que decidió que ella podía esperar.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más confundido que de costumbre, había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no uno de los que acostumbraba tener antes. En este estaba Joseph, el auror que lo había acompañado en el ministerio, ambos estaban solos en algún lugar desconocido, era un lugar iluminado y no había nadie más. El auror le sonreía de aquella manera que lo había hecho sonrojarse antes de acercarse lentamente a él y darle un beso, era un beso extraño, mucho más agresivo que los que había compartido con Ginny o Cho, pero se sentía muy bien. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía una gran erección y un sentimiento de irrealidad al saber que esa erección no era por Ginny o alguna otra mujer, si no por un hombre.

Decidió ir a la Madriguera mucho más temprano, después de todo aún quería visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda antes de terminar de planear todo para el viaje.

Se apareció en la madriguera y la señora Weasley lo obligó a desayunar pese a que él ya había desayunado, cuando Ginny apareció parecía ligeramente sorprendida y contenta por la visita, pero cuando finalmente ambos pudieron ir hacia el salón y le comentó sus planes, el enojo volvió.

—¿Australia?— preguntó Ginny en voz alta con los brazos cruzados y poniéndose de pie.

—Si, allí están los padres de Hermione, y Ron y yo queremos ir a verlos y ayudarla a traerlos de vuelta —explicó Harry tratando de no alterarse.

—Estuviste con ellos durante casi un año, dijiste que cuando todo terminará podríamos estar juntos y lo único que haces es alejarte de mí— siguió reprochando Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Lo sé, pero es que hay cosas que aún debo hacer, y pensé que tu las entenderías —replicó Harry.

—¿Cosas que hacer?— bufó Ginny —Primero te encerraste en Hogwarts por dos días enteros.

—Ginny… estaba cansado ¿de acuerdo?

—Luego pese a que mi madre te dijo que podías venir aquí decidiste encerrarte en esa casa, con Ron y Hermione, pero sin mí.

—No creo que estemos listos para compartir casa, tú y yo sólo peleamos y…

—Te encerraste en esa casa, negándote a salir a ver todo lo que estaba pasando y yo lo soporté, por semanas, y cuando finalmente decides hacerlo ¿Qué es lo que haces? Ir a tratar de liberar mortífagos que no merecen…

—Sólo por los Malfoy, Narcissa me había ayudado…— interrumpió Harry enfadándose, él le había contado ya a Ginny lo que había pasado en el bosque con Narcissa, como Lucius parecía asustado y la poca intención de Draco de matar a alguien.

—Los Malfoy no merecen nada de ti.

—Eso es algo que yo decidiré.

—Bien, claro, como todo, decidiste irte a buscar la forma de matar a ya sabes quién tú solo, sin pensar en mí o pedir mi opinión…

—Ginny, tú sabes por qué lo hice…

—Ahora dices que te irás a Australia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

—Hermione hizo mucho por mi… es que tú no lo entiendes, no estuviste con nosotros durante ese tiempo.

—¡Exacto!— dijo Ginny deteniéndose delante de Harry para mirarlo duramente —No estuve allí porque no me lo permitiste, y ahora no me permites ser parte de tu vida, parte de una de libertad que deberías tener, ¿o es que acaso ya no me quieres en tu vida?

Harry se puso de pie ya bastante harto de aquella conversación.

—Si, tal vez es eso, tal vez necesito alejarme de ti.

—Alejarte de mí— dijo ella retrocediendo y mirándolo incrédula —. No nos vimos por casi un año…

—Y esto ahora no funciona…— dijo él mientras empezaba a avanzar hasta la puerta de salida —Lo mejor, creo yo, es darnos más tiempo…lo siento, en verdad lo hago— agregó con cierta pena antes de salir al jardín, pensando en cómo la imagen de Ginny le había dado tantas fuerzas durante algunos días difíciles, y en como ahora la notaba tan diferente…” _O tal vez fuiste tú él que cambió”_ la explicación de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza una vez más, ¿sería así? Ya no la querría como antes de la guerra.

**\-----0o0o0-----**


	5. AUSTRALIA: UNA SALIDA DEMASIADO ESPERADA

#  **CAPÍTULO 5: “AUSTRALIA: UNA SALIDA DEMASIADO ESPERADA”** ****

 

_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla._

_Manuel Vicent_

_Escritor español._

_Julio de 1998, Australia_

Aquella noche vagó por los bares también, aunque sólo tomó una cerveza y regresó temprano al hotel, se sentía impaciente pues a la mañana siguiente llamaría a Fabio y aceptaría su invitación para que le demostrara lo emocionante de la vida nocturna de aquella ciudad.

—Esta noche podremos hacerlo, entonces —dijo Hermione y Harry se giró bruscamente hacia ella, había estado repasando mentalmente qué diría cuando el chico se pusiera al teléfono y no le había prestado atención a su amiga.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ay Harry ¿estás bien? Últimamente andas tan distraído —dijo Hermione sin un rastro de reproche, Harry se sonrojó pensando en la posibilidad de que ella supiera, no estaba listo para que sus amigos supieran lo que le pasaba, ya que ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Lo siento, estaba… —Harry negó con la cabeza, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa diferente a “estaba pensando en cómo eliminar un Horcrux” y sabía que aquella ya no podía ser una excusa válida —. Olvídalo, mejor dime qué es lo que pasara esta noche.

—Hemos logrado que tanto mi papá como mi mamá esta tarde se queden un poco más tarde de la hora establecida, los encerraremos y luego revertiremos el hechizo —informó Hermione, parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

—Oh, ¿cómo hemos logrado eso?

—Pedimos una cita —replicó Ron con mirada de “¡obvio!” y Harry frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no lo podemos retrasar más —admitió Harry desanimado, sabía que no sería esa noche la que podría ver a Fabio, no sabía en realidad cómo acabaría todo… Aunque llamarlo y quedar para el día siguiente no sería mala idea tampoco.

—No, y yo sé que tal vez te hubiera gustado llegar a casa antes del viernes —dijo Hermione algo incómoda—, y lamento tanto que no sea así… aunque si nos apuramos tal vez aún podamos llegar y…

—¿El viernes? —interrumpió Harry algo confundido.

—Tu cumpleaños, amigo —dijo Ron mirándolo extrañado, Harry definitivamente estaba completamente distraído.

—Oh —Harry miró a sus amigos y luego se sintió realmente tonto —, mi cumpleaños, casi lo había olvidado…

—¿En serio?

—Oigan, pero no pasa nada, no me molestaría quedarme unos cuantos días más aquí —les dijo Harry con una sonrisa —, este sitio me gusta—.  _“Al menos hasta que descubra qué demonios pasa conmigo, si es un problema de identidad o si de verdad…”_  Detuvo su línea de pensamientos antes de parecer distraído una vez más.

—Tal vez podamos buscar algún bar o algo así para celebrar… ahora que tendrás dieciocho supongo que nadie se negará a venderte una cerveza* —dijo con entusiasmo Ron.

—¿Tengo que esperar a los dieciocho para que me vendan una cerveza? —preguntó asombrado Harry, casi suelta una carcajada, a él nunca le habían pedido que se identificara para venderle nada en los bares.

—En otros sitios es peor, tienes que esperar a los veintiuno —informó Ron con tono lúgubre.

—Es que este es el mundo muggle, en el mágico ya eres mayor de edad, pero aquí aún no —confirmó Hermione. Y Harry sólo asintió en respuesta, evitando aún la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

*****

Aquel día le fue bastante difícil desembarazarse de sus amigos, pues andaban los tres juntos repasando las partes del plan y Hermione repasando los pasos del encantamiento que tenía que realizar. Cuando finalmente se pudo escabullir a una cabina de teléfono público, marcó el número y esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, una chica, con un acento completamente diferente al de Fabio, lo atendió. Harry ya sabía que en aquella casa vivían varios estudiantes así que en realidad no se asombró mucho de que fuera una chica la que le contestara, aunque quedó algo decepcionado cuando le dijo que Fabio no regresaría hasta las siete, pues era su último día de exámenes. Aquella chica fue bastante amable y prometió darle el encargo a Fabio, Harry prometió que llamaría aquella noche, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la hora, esperó que realmente el chico se encontrara en casa la siguiente vez.

Así, un poco más desanimado se dirigió con sus amigos hacia el consultorio de los doctores Granger, esperando a que se quedara completamente vacío para poder actuar.

*****

—¿No te has preguntado qué pasaría si aquí tienen algún tipo de hechizo de control para que los magos no hechicen a los muggles? — preguntó Harry mientras subían por el ascensor. Estaban sólo los tres.

—Sí, me lo pregunté, mientras no lancemos ninguna imperdonable o hechizos de magia negra ellos no nos detectaran.

—¿Lo averiguaste? ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de venir, obviamente, y tienen una lista mucho más larga de magia oscura prohibida, muchos de esos hechizos ni siquiera los había escuchado…

—Oh… ¿Entonces estaremos a salvo y no rompemos ninguna regla? —preguntó Harry.

—No, en esta aventura creo que no haremos nada ilegal o fuera de las normas —suspiró Hermione y Harry estuvo seguro de que, al igual que él, rememoraba algunas de sus aventuras saltándose las normas por conseguir hacer el bien.

—Bueno, entonces… —Hermione suspiró cuando el ascensor se abrió para dejarlos en el piso de consultorios dentales, Ron la tomó de la mano y los tres se encaminaron en silencio hacia el lugar que ya conocían.

Sólo había un hombre en la salita de espera, parecía tener algo de treinta años y por la expresión que tenía, debía tener un terrible dolor.

Los tres se sentaron a esperar, Harry, por hacer algo tomó una de las revistas de la mesa del centro y la hojeó, mencionaban muchos chismes acerca de personas que no conocía o que no había escuchado antes, sobre rupturas amorosas, matrimonios, embarazos, incluso venta de alguna mansión. La foto de un muchacho de cabellos rojos y cortos llamó su atención, aunque en realidad fue la forma como el artículo estaba encabezado “Derick ¿Realmente es el hombre que todos esperaban?” Luego de eso se mencionaba que aquel hombre era el protagonista en una de las series más de moda del país y que aparentemente había sido pescado saliendo de una de las discotecas de la zona gay de Newcastle, y que aquello minaba su credibilidad en la serie, en donde representaba a un conquistador heterosexual empedernido. Harry frunció el ceño ¿qué le importaba a esa gente si realmente aquel tipo era gay? Es decir, aquello no era algo malo… ¿O sí? Sintió una oleada de pánico, y se inclinó un poco hacia Ron, señalándole el artículo y esperando ver en su rostro despreocupación o algo que lo aliviara, pero no fue así, lo que vio fue el ceño fruncido y una mirada de fastidio.

—Algunas costumbres muggles son realmente… ¡agh!

—¿Costumbres muggles? —preguntó en un susurro Harry mientras veían la puerta del doctor Granger abriéndose para dejar salir a una señora y una pequeña niña y el hombre que esperaba junto a ellos entraba.

—Ya sabes, ese tema de “gays” —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra.

—¿No los hay en el mundo mágico?

—Pues no, claro que no, es algo… no sé cómo decirlo, simplemente no pasa.

—Claro que pasa, Harry, sólo que ellos son más intolerantes ante el tema, y los que son gay se esconden para evitar el repudio o las malas miradas de los demás, es lo mismo que pasaba hace mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle, supongo que en eso vamos muy retrasados —interrumpió Hermione, Harry pensó que debió preguntar de frente a Hermione, ella siempre tenía la respuesta a todo, increíblemente a eso también.

—No estamos retrasados —se defendió Ron —, es algo que no es normal… punto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e iba a contestar cuando la puerta de uno de los consultorios se abrió, la señora Granger emergió de él, seguida de una anciana que caminaba lentamente y murmuraba hacia la mujer.

La señora Granger acompañó a la mujer hasta el ascensor y en cuanto volvió se detuvo delante de los tres chicos, mirándolos de manera muy similar a la manera que tenía Hermione cuando estaba a punto de resolver algún acertijo demasiado complicado.

—Entonces ¿cuál de ustedes es Ronald Weasley?

Ron se sonrojó un poco y se puso en pie, con bastante lentitud al mismo tiempo que el doctor Granger abría la puerta para dejar ir al último paciente.

—Verá, doctora Granger… —balbuceó Ron bastante nervioso, o al menos era necesario parecerlo, dando tiempo a que el hombre se retirara y los dejara completamente solos.

—Es que tiene pánico —informó Hermione poniéndose en pie también y tratando de ganar tiempo.

Harry esperó a que se dejaran de escuchar los pasos del hombre en el pasillo para levantar la varita y murmurar un hechizo y hacer que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, el doctor Granger que estaba a punto de meterse en su consultorio escuchó el sonido y se giró alarmado hacia ellos.

Ron se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente mientras Hermione empezaba a murmurar las palabras para deshacer el hechizo que les había puesto a sus padres.

Ambos lucieron por un instante alarmados, hasta que la primera chispa de magia los rozó, entonces sus miradas se desenfocaron y permanecieron laxos y en silencio por lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad mientras Hermione seguía murmurando, ella parecía cada vez más acalorada e incluso unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes, hasta que finalmente el último rayo de luz violeta desapareció.

Luego todo se quedó en silencio.

*****

—¿Tú crees que se enfaden mucho? —preguntó Ron mientras se metía un par de patatas fritas a la boca.

—¿Más de lo que ya estaban? —preguntó Harry preocupado, luego de un instante los padres de Hermione habían de alguna manera recobrado todos sus recuerdos, adicionados a que estaban ahora en Australia, cuando Hermione había explicado lo ocurrido ambos habían lucido muy enfadados, finalmente Harry y Ron habían decidido dejarlos solos para que tuvieran algo de intimidad. Cuando se alejaron por el pasillo aún podían escuchar los regaños del señor Granger, a quien nunca antes habían escuchado levantar la voz.

—¿Tú crees que…? Ya sabes… ¿Qué le prohíban volver a casa?

—No… es decir, la idea es que vuelvan los tres, Hermione no se puede quedar aquí… tiene toda una vida allá —dijo tratando de convencer a Ron, y también de convencerse a sí mismo, no se imaginaba llegando a Londres sin su amiga, era como llegar sin una parte de sí mismo.

—Aquí también hay un mundo mágico y si ellos la obligan ella podría estudiar y vivir en ese sitio…

—¡Oh! Vamos Ron, no creo que puedan obligarla, ya es mayor de edad y todo ¿no?

Ron asintió suavemente aunque no parecía haberse librado completamente de la preocupación, y Harry tampoco, tenía que admitirlo, pero decidió aprovechar el momento de descuido de su amigo para excusarse con ir al baño y buscar un teléfono.

Le alegró encontrar uno al fondo, cerca de los baños y alejado de miradas indiscretas, marcó nuevamente el número, que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó pacientemente mientras al otro lado la línea replicaba una y otra vez.

—¿Diga? —dijo la voz, esta vez de un chico.

—Hola —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, ¿por qué diablos se tenía que sentir tan culpable y tonto al hacer algo así? — Estoy buscando a Fabio.

—Creo que está en su habitación ¿quién lo llama?

—Harry… Harry Potter.

—Espérame un momento iré a ver si está —dijo la voz de aquel chico y Harry escuchó como el teléfono era colocado sobre la mesa, al fondo podía escuchar algo de música, como si estuviera muy alejada y algunas voces de chicos y chicas.

Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el teléfono, dando miradas preocupadas hacia el pasillo que daba al salón, rogando para que Ron no fuera a buscarlo.

—Hey ¿Harry? —preguntó la voz animada de Fabio desde el otro lado de la línea.

Harry sintió como se ruborizaba,  _esto es estúpido_  se dijo, recordando que en realidad Fabio no lo podía ver.

—Sí, hola Fabio ¿cómo has estado?

—Oh pues… —Fabio bufó suavemente —, exámenes… odio los exámenes, pero al fin se han terminado y ahora llegan las vacaciones.

—Eso es genial.

—Y ahora dime ¿deseas que te enseñe un poco más de nuestra querida ciudad nocturna?

—Pues sí… pensaba que tal vez, si tenías algo de tiempo…

—¿Esta noche? —interrumpió Fabio, realmente sí parecía muy animado con la idea.

—No, no esta noche no puedo —Harry instintivamente había bajado el volumen de su voz —, ¿qué te parece mañana en la noche?

—¿Todo está bien?

—Claro que sí.

—Ah… es que me pareció… —Fabio pareció dudar un momento y luego habló nuevamente con aquella voz animada—. Si gustas te puedo ir a recoger a donde te estés quedando.

—Eh… No, mejor dime donde nos podemos encontrar… ¿Alrededor de las diez te parece bien?

—Ese acento tuyo es encantador… y muy convincente —río Fabio desde el otro lado de la línea y Harry sintió sus mejillas arder mucho más. —Trata de usar un taxi, es más seguro… ¿tienes dónde anotar?

—Sí, espera un segundo —pidió Harry rebuscando en sus bolsillos para sacar un bolígrafo, usó el otro lado del papel en blanco que Fabio le había dado para anotar la dirección y las instrucciones que le daba.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó Fabio —. No quiero que te vayas a perder.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar que era imposible que se perdiera, no después de todo lo que había vivido, pero se contuvo.

—No me perderé, tengo buen sentido de la orientación —dijo con una sonrisa,  _claro, no de la sexual, pero eso es algo que pienso arreglar pronto,_ pensó medio divertido mientras Fabio se despedía.

—Te veo mañana entonces…

—Sí, Adiós.

*****

Hermione, acompañada de sus padres los buscó cerca de las once de la noche, Harry y Ron, luego de comer, se la habían pasado sentados delante del edificio de consultorios sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo esperar por su amiga.

—Hola chicos —saludó Hermione con voz irritada, Harry se preguntó si es que ella también había estado gritando.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó el señor Granger extendiendo la mano hacia ellos mientras la señora Granger sólo hacía una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Harry comprendió que ellos aún estaban muy enfadados, y se preguntó qué tan enfadados estarían con ellos dos, que después de todo habían arrastrado a su hija a través de todo el país para destruir a Voldemort.

—Señores Granger… —murmuró Ron bastante sonrojado, Hermione le envío una mirada fulminante.

—Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será ir a casa a descansar, Hermione y nosotros tenemos muchas cosas más de que hablar y que resolver —dijo cortante la señora Granger.

—Chicos, volvamos al hotel, debo recoger mis cosas —dijo Hermione con voz apagada, Ron le dio una mirada de pánico a Harry, seguro recordando la posibilidad de que ella no volviese con ellos a Inglaterra.

—Claro, vamos Ron —apresuró Harry, mientras más rápido llegaran al hotel más pronto ella les podría decir qué sucedía.

*****

—Están furiosos… —masculló Hermione mientras agitaba la varita de un lado a otro para recoger sus cosas y colocarlas dentro de la pequeña maleta de viaje —Ofendidos, defraudados… eso fue lo que dijeron, defraudados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

—No lo sientas, yo no lo hago, lo que hice fue lo correcto y ellos no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Pero… ¿Qué tal si ya no te dejan volver? Si te prohíben acercarte a la magia o…

—Ron, no digas eso —dijo ella deteniendo todo el ajetreo y acercándose al pelirrojo.

Harry miró la escena en silencio, sintiéndose un intruso entre ellos.

—No me pueden prohibir hacer nada, soy mayor de edad, solamente necesitan tiempo para asimilarlo…

—Iré a ver si ellos están bien —murmuró Harry saliendo de la habitación y dejando a sus amigos ya abrazados.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo los señores Granger estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de espera, cada uno a un extremo y mirando en direcciones opuestas, le recordó a una pelea de niños.

—Ella bajará en un momento más —informó sentándose en medio.

—Bien —dijo el hombre dándole una mirada desinteresada.

—Ella nos contó algunas cosas… —murmuró la señora Granger luego de un momento de silencio, Harry la miró confusamente, no sabía qué era lo que Hermione había dicho sobre lo pasado—, dice que hubo una guerra, pero que ahora todo está en calma, que nadie los molestará más.

—Es cierto, ahora todo está tranquilo, no hay peligro alguno.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más? —increpó el señor Granger en voz demasiado alta, varias de las personas que estaban cerca se giraron a mirarlos.

—No creo que eso vuelva a suceder, ya está todo resuelto —se justificó Harry —, y Hermione hizo mucho para que eso sea así, para que todos podamos estar tranquilos, no deberían enfadarse con ella, sólo estaba asustada por ustedes.

—Pues debió decirlo, pudimos haber salido del país juntos, no tenía por qué participar en nada de eso… ella sólo es una niña que…

—Papá —Interrumpió Hermione, venía tomada de la mano de Ron, que cargaba la pequeña maleta —, ya te dije que no se trata de sentarse a esperar que otros resuelvan lo que está mal.

—Vamos a casa, será mejor hablar allí —replicó el señor Granger poniéndose en pie, su esposa y Harry lo imitaron.

—¿A cuál casa? ¿A la tuya o a la de mamá? —preguntó Hermione con la voz herida, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—En mi casa, será mejor allí —concluyó la señora Granger algo incómoda.

*

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir bastante tarde, él y Ron estuvieron mucho rato más conversando acerca de todo lo que podía pasar entre los padres de Hermione y ella, y si es que estarían tan enfadados por haber sido engañados y sobre todo temerosos acerca de la última guerra como para querer volver o permitir que su hija volviera.

Aún no encontraba la forma como escapar al día siguiente para poder ir a la cita que tenía con Fabio… Trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que sucedería durante ese encuentro, pues eso hacía que se sonrojara y que el corazón le latiera con fuerza. Era más que obvio, aún para su torpe inocencia que Fabio había estado coqueteando con él y, sin embargo, eso no le había enfadado en absoluto, sólo había incrementado su curiosidad.

*****

Ron y él se aparecieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y delante de la puerta de la Señora Granger, ya eran más de las once de la mañana y esperaban no interrumpir nada.

La que les abrió la puerta fue Hermione, que abrazó y besó a Ron con bastante ímpetu para luego abrazar a Harry.

—Chicos… les tengo que contar un montón de cosas.

Y así fue como los tres pasaron el resto del día enterándose de todo lo acontecido, Harry respiró aliviado al escuchar que finalmente sus padres habían decidido volver a Inglaterra, aunque necesitaban un par de semanas cuanto menos para dejar todo en orden, que aún estaban enfadados por lo que había hecho pero que no había mucho que pudieran hacer para negarle volver al mundo mágico, así que tenía su apoyo para volver a la escuela ese primero de septiembre.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos durante dos semanas? —preguntó Ron luego de que su rostro reflejara alivio al enterarse que la chica volvería con ellos.

—Turismo —Hermione respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Yo tengo que ayudar a mis padres, pero podemos hacer algo de turismo, hay muchas cosas que ver por aquí y aún tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Ah… cierto —Harry sonrió y pensó que era el mejor momento de introducir a Fabio en la conversación, solo esperaba que sus amigos no se mostraran escépticos o desconfiados —, conocí a un chico, un amigo, estos días que estuve aquí espiando.

—Eso es genial —dijo Hermione—, tal vez le puedas decir que se venga con nosotros a celebrar tu cumpleaños el viernes.

—Hoy lo veré, prometió enseñarme algunos sitios, se lo preguntaré.

—¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja. —¿Desde cuándo quedaste con él?

—Pues…— Harry frunció el ceño, por lo general la desconfiada era Hermione, no Ron —Ayer quedé con él pero hemos estado con la mente en otras cosas como para mencionarlo ¿cuál es el problema?

—Me extraña que ahora tengas facilidad para hacer amigos.

—¿Crees que soy un antipático que no tiene posibilidad de hacer amigos?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Ron, por favor —interrumpió Hermione apretando un poco más su mano sobre la del chico —, es un amigo, estoy seguro que si se tratara de una chica Harry nos lo diría —agregó Hermione dándole una mirada de advertencia a Harry.

 _Así que eso era,_ pensó Harry con algo de alivio, realmente estaba muy confundido acerca de la reacción de Ron.

—Es un chico, vive aquí a unas cuantas casas, no se trata de ninguna chica o una cita… —Algo en su cabeza resonó como “ _mentiroso”_ pero no le prestó atención, después de todo no estaba mintiendo del todo.

—Yo… claro, es un chico —murmuró Ron —. Estará bien si viene con nosotros el viernes, tal vez él conozca un sitio donde celebrar.

—Le preguntaré —sonrió Harry.

*****

Cuando sus amigos se despidieron de él en la puerta del hotel mientras él abordaba el taxi, estuvo contento de no sólo no haber escapado, sino de decirles la verdad (a medias, pero creía que era mejor que una mentira completa) pues se veía que ambos estaban ansiosos de quedarse solos, y así no estaría pensando en la posibilidad de que entraran a la habitación a buscarlo y se asustaran o preocuparan al no encontrarlo.

El taxista le dio una mirada extraña cuando mencionó que quería ir a “The Honey Lake”, pero no hizo mayor comentario mientras se alejaban más y más de cualquier sitio que Harry hubiera visto en esos días en la ciudad. Recordó que ahora que Hermione había arreglado las cosas con sus padres y que todo estaba mejor, tendrían tiempo para pasear y la ciudad se le hacía muy bonita, realmente sí tenía ganas de conocer un poco más de todo ese sitio antes de volver a casa y decidir qué hacer con su vida.

—Aquí es —dijo el chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos —, son diez dólares.

—Sí, claro —Harry recordó los consejos de Fabio acerca de que no dejara que el taxista le diera demasiadas vueltas para cobrarle de más, y que no pagara más de doce dólares. Extendió el billete al taxista que lo siguió mirando de manera extraña y estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón cuando dos chicos muy atractivos pasaron delante de ellos, iban tomados de la mano y bastante pegados el uno al otro.

Harry tragó grueso y evitó la mirada del taxista mientras bajaba del vehículo para ver que se encontraba en lo que parecía una gran calle, de alguna manera le recordaba al callejón Diagon, aunque a mayor escala, pues éste era mucho más ancho e iluminado, lleno de locales a lo largo de las calles. Sólo que en estas calles no vendían ingredientes o libros, y todos, aparentemente, se trataban de discotecas y bares, pero lo que más llamó su atención era la gente y las parejas, podía estar equivocado, podía ser casualidad o que la mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero aquel sitio estaba lleno de gays.

—Pensé que no llegarías —dijo la voz de un chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Harry saltó del susto y se giró rápidamente hacia Fabio que sonreía de manera demasiado encantadora.

—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, ¿de verdad te asusté? —preguntó con un pequeño ronroneo, Harry sintió como toda su piel se erizaba y una agradable sensación bailaba en su vientre.

—Sí… —Harry ensayó su mejor sonrisa —Es que estaba muy distraído mirando todo y no te sentí llegar.

—Te prometo que la siguiente vez si me sentirás llegar —replicó el chico jalándolo de un brazo y con una gran sonrisa. Harry lo miró un instante no entendiendo la gracia a sus palabras.

—Diablos, si que eres un santo niño Inglés —se quejó Fabio porque Harry no entendía su broma mientras ambos empezaban a andar por la calle ancha llena de discotecas y de gente entrando y saliendo.

—No soy niño— se quejó Harry, esperando que su voz no hubiera salido demasiado afectada, pues su mirada se había desviado hacia una pareja de chicos pegada contra una pared, se besaban de una manera que no pensaba posible, de una manera que no había visto o sentido antes. Recordó a los dos chicos de la playa, ellos estaban más lejos y no había podido ver bien, pero ahora estos chicos estaban a medio metro de ellos y se metían mano por cualquier sitio, como si se hubieran olvidado que estaban en medio de la calle.

—¿No se ven cosas así en tu ciudad? —preguntó Fabio deteniendo el paso y mirando hacia el mismo punto que Harry.

—No…

—Bueno, estamos en el punto de reunión de todos los homosexuales de Newcastle, ¿qué esperabas?

Harry se giró hacia Fabio y lo vio sonreír, pensó que tal vez lo correcto sería decirle que él no era gay, o que no estaba seguro, porque por la forma en que Fabio actuaba parecía convencido de que Harry era un gay declarado.

—Yo no…

—¿Tú no? —interrumpió Fabio.

—Aún no estoy seguro —. Harry se maldijo, las mejillas le ardían y las manos le sudaban bastante, se sentía ridículo confesando algo así ante un extraño, sintiéndose sobre todo vulnerable.

—¿No estás seguro?

—No, no lo estoy —Harry se cruzó de brazos y trató de mirar a otro lado, quería esconder ante una máscara de enojo lo incómodo que se estaba sintiendo—, si eso es tan grave para ti, puedo volver al hotel…

Fabio lo observó por lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Te diré qué, vamos a ese sitio de allá a tomar un trago y conversamos un poco, luego de eso si quieres podemos entrar a una de las discotecas, tengo varios amigos esperando… — dijo Fabio señalando el lado opuesto de la calle, y con una expresión muy amable, que sólo hizo que Harry se sintiera peor, como un niño extraviado siendo ayudado por un extraño.

—Si luego deseas mejor volver al hotel no habrá problema— continuó Fabio —, y podemos quedar para otro día... o simplemente no quedar más.

Harry lo estudió un instante y se recordó que estaba allí en busca de respuestas y porque Fabio lo hacía sentir bien, de alguna manera agradable, e irse a sólo diez minutos de llegar era algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—Me gustaría un trago.

—Genial…

—Y gracias.

*****

Si había algo que Harry tenía que reconocer era que le ponía ver a los chicos en pareja, no le daba repulsión, no le daba asco, y más que sorprenderle o hacerle sentir incómodo, era algo que le parecía natural y excitante.

—Así que, Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Harry volvió su atención a Fabio, que estaba delante de él, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa alta y alejados del centro, casi en un rincón, le pareció un lugar ideal para hablar, delante de ellos tenían una copa de un licor que Harry no conocía, Fabio había ordenado por ambos, y aún no se animaba a beber.

—Dieciocho… ¿Tú?

—Yo soy algo más grande que tú, tengo veintitrés.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente y se llevó la copa a los labios, el licor quemaba su garganta y su pecho, pero de una manera agradable.

—No te lo tomes tan rápido— advirtió Fabio sujetando con una mano la copa de Harry y rozándolo con sus dedos.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba nuevamente, pero luchó por no apartar esa cálida mano que ahora acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente sus dedos, su corazón se iba acelerando así como el calor de su cuerpo entero, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Fabio volvió a hablar y se obligó a mirarlo, aun sintiendo esas caricias tan agradables.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… quería verte y… —se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y los dedos de Fabio se enredaron con los suyos, era un gesto extraño, recordaba haber tomado de la mano a Ginny y a Cho, incluso a Hermione alguna vez, pero nunca se había sentido así de intenso.

—¿Quieres ver lo que es estar con un chico?

—Sí, pero también saber si soy…

—¿Gay?

—Ajá…

—¿Y por qué crees que lo eres?

—Tú crees que lo soy ¿verdad? —Harry no se dio cuenta pero su pulgar estaba ya acariciando y jugando sobre la mano de Fabio —Por eso te me acercaste en la playa y me diste tu número.

—Sí, yo creo que lo eres… y que eres muy lindo además.

—No quiero ser “lindo” —se quejó Harry sonriendo a pesar de todo por el cumplido —, pero… ¿Por qué creíste que lo era?

—No lo sé —Fabio se encogió de hombros—, sólo algo en el radar me dijo que lo eras.

—¿Radar?

—Sí, nuestro radar, puedo reconocer a un gay en cualquier sitio, así esté vestido de cura.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué estás tan confundido?

Y entonces Harry le contó lo que no le había contado a sus amigos ni a nadie más, como le animaba poco el andarse besando o toqueteando con Ginny, la forma como ese otro chico (no le mencionó que era un auror, naturalmente) le había sonreído y le había hecho fantasear por semanas, haciéndolo dudar mucho más y como Fabio tenía el mismo efecto en él. Se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto lo hubo soltado todo, como dejar caer un gran peso, ahora se sentía mucho más ligero y libre.

Fabio le contó que era gay declarado desde los catorce años, que su padre y hermanos no estaban muy contentos, pero que no se metían con él y que su madre lo apoyaba bastante. Que estaba allí estudiando y disfrutando de toda la libertad que vivir lejos de la familia le daba. Que en Brasil tenía muchos amigos, no sólo gays, sino de todos los tipos y que tenía que recordar que nunca debía dejar que nadie le dijera qué hacer y que era o no correcto en ese aspecto.

—Quien te quiera, quien sea tu amigo o tu familia debe aceptarte como eres, no haces nada malo al ser gay.

—Aún no estoy seguro de serlo —murmuró Harry algo conmovido por todo lo que Fabio le había dicho, agradeció haber conocido a alguien así, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Fabio sonrió ampliamente y en solo un movimiento eliminó la distancia que los separaba, soltó la mano de Harry y con ambas manos sujetó su rostro a la vez que sus labios se posaban sobre los de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos durante un instante, viendo los ojos cerrados de Fabio y sintiendo esos labios jugando sobre los suyos, sus manos se sujetaron de los brazos de Fabio con fuerza, y entonces se dejó llevar. La lengua de Fabio trató de entrar a su boca, presionando suavemente y Harry se lo permitió, entreabrió los labios un poco más y entonces esa lengua experta entró a su boca y la exploró con profundidad, era muy diferente a los besos que había dado antes, era cierto, todo era más grande y más tosco, pero a la vez se sentía tan correcto y perfecto que no dejó de participar en ello. La lengua de Fabio jugueteando con su propia lengua lo apartó de cualquier análisis que podía estar haciendo en ese momento, y cuando esos dientes mordieron su labio, se escuchó a sí mismo gemir; era la primera vez que gemía por el beso de alguien, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero, enviando impulsos de placer a su entrepierna y sintió la vibración de un gemido de Fabio en su propia boca, lo cual lo hizo suspirar.

Cuando Fabio lo soltó permaneció con los ojos cerrados un instante más, como aún saboreando aquel beso, podía estar seguro que era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

—Si no fueras gay, no hubieras permitido que te besara —informó Fabio con una gran sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo más a su bebida.

Harry apartó la vista un momento antes de tomar su propia copa y dar un trago largo, el alcohol quemando su pecho mientras su mente analizaba a gran velocidad las palabras de Fabio. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez sí era… Se sonrojó mucho más y su mente empezó a hacer un análisis mucho más profundo, aquella era una verdad de gran peso, un gran descubrimiento, era cambiar completamente quien era, era convertirse en otra persona, o… O tal vez era simplemente aceptar quién era, aceptar que no se había reconocido a sí mismo porque no había tenido tiempo, porque había tenido la cabeza en otro lado, en otras preocupaciones.

—Demonios —masculló finalmente, no era idiota, aún recordaba el comentario de Ron un par de días antes, y su cara de asco ante el actor gay, ¿Ron lo repudiaría por eso? ¿Cuántos más lo harían? Hermione había dicho que aquello no era aceptado en la comunidad mágica. ¿Y qué de sus padres? ¿Se sentirían decepcionados por él y su comportamiento? De pronto se sintió mucho más agotado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Hey —Harry sintió los dedos de Fabio entre sus cabellos, masajeando suavemente su cabeza, y aquello también se sintió muy agradable, tuvo que reconocer. —No te aflijas, no es el fin del mundo, puedes ver a tu alrededor, todos son gays y no hay nadie llorando por aquí ¿verdad?

—Yo no estoy llorando —reclamó Harry con voz fuerte y encarándolo, no estaba llorando, era cierto, pero no estaba seguro que no fuera a llorar en algún momento, sobre todo cuando todos se alejaran de él por ser lo que era. Si bien era cierto que en el pasado sus amigos habían estado allí cuando habían publicado mentiras de él o cuando nadie le creía que Voldemort había vuelto, sabía que esto sería diferente.

—Te lo dije hace un momento, es difícil, seguro que sí, pero todos a los que les importas terminaran aceptándote.

Harry negó con la cabeza y terminó su bebida, en su mente una gran discusión sobre qué hacer ahora, ¿volver al hotel y encerrarse hasta volver a Londres y fingir que ese beso tan maravilloso e incitante jamás había ocurrido¿ ¿O dejarse llevar una vez más y ver qué más podía ocurrir?

Fabio levantó una mano y un camarero que sonrió hacia Harry de manera insinuante colocó un par de vasos más frente a ellos, Harry sólo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de dar un largo sorbo a su vaso, cuando lo dejó en la mesa las manos de Fabio se volvieron a colocar sobre las suyas, distrayéndolo de su discusión personal y recordándole lo agradable que eran todas esas sensaciones que Fabio le provocaba.

—Si te quieres emborrachar, primero dime donde te quedas… así te puedo llevar de vuelta —Fabio parecía estar bromeando, por el tono de su voz, pero Harry aún no estaba de humor para reír de las bromas.

—No, no me emborracharé… —murmuró torpemente Harry, sentía cierto adormecimiento en su cabeza y sonrió tontamente —¿Me besas una vez más? —preguntó enrojeciendo por la vergüenza de pedir algo así.

Fabio se acercó a él nuevamente y sus labios casi se estaban tocando, y entonces se apartó un poco.

—Los besos no se piden, sólo se dan —murmuró, Harry sentía su tibio aliento sobre los labios y ansió más aún aquel beso, asintió lentamente, incapaz de hacer que alguna frase coherente saliera de su garganta y entonces lo sintió, aquellos labios sobre los suyos una vez más, sólo que esta vez él estaba más deseoso de recibir aquel beso. Una de sus manos aprisionó la nuca de Fabio, enredando los dedos con la cabellera suelta y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, las manos de Fabio esta vez estaban en sus hombros, apretando suavemente, y haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara mucho más que la primera vez que lo había besado.

Su propia lengua se abrió paso esta vez hacia la boca del chico, disfrutando del sabor a licor y de la rudeza del beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos jadeaban, y Harry sabía que estaba ya demasiado excitado y sonrojado, y justamente por eso, más seguro de lo que quería hacer en ese momento. La mano de Fabio le acarició la mejilla y sus ojos claros brillaron más que antes.

—¿Aún podemos ir a esos sitios que me querías mostrar? —preguntó tímidamente Harry.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí —afirmó Harry con la cabeza —, yo… creo que aún tengo mucho que pensar… pero me quiero divertir hoy.

—¡Claro! —afirmó Fabio —Después de todo, hoy es la primera vez que te besa un chico.

—¡Oh Calla!— chilló Harry dándole un empujón y sintiéndose tonto por haberle confesado que no había tenido ninguna experiencia con otro chico.

Fabio soltó una carcajada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarlo hacia la calle, que estaba aún más llena de gente que cuando entraron, al principio Harry se sintió algo incómodo andando de esa manera con Fabio, pero se fue relajando poco a poco al ver que en realidad nadie les prestaba mayor atención y que muchos actuaban de manera incluso más desinhibida que ellos.

*****

Él no sabía bailar, había quedado convencido en el baile de cuarto año, delante de toda la escuela, ni siquiera le había llamado la atención en los más mínimo la música, sin embargo este ambiente era totalmente diferente, la semi oscuridad del sitio, la gran cantidad de gente bailando alrededor, el sonido marcado de la música sintonizado con los latidos de su corazón y las manos de Fabio en sus caderas, agitando ambos cuerpos al mismo ritmo, frotándose cada vez más rápido y fuerte…

—¿Te gusta aquí? —preguntó Fabio sobre su oído, el aliento caliente hizo que Harry sintiera un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Asintió torpemente, esperando que esos labios volvieran a besarlo una vez más, recordó las palabras que le dio el chico en el bar y sin preguntar ni pedir, simplemente giró el rostro y atrapó con sus labios los de Fabio, que correspondió al beso inmediatamente, una lucha de lenguas y dientes se desató mientras sus manos jalaban a Fabio contra su cuerpo.

Sentía unas manos apretando sus caderas y un par de dedos colándose en la cinturilla del pantalón, las manos calientes de Fabio contra su piel lo hicieron gemir nuevamente, pegando más aún sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus caderas y su erección rozar y apretarse contra el muslo del chico y algo igual de duro frotándose contra él.

Una de las manos de Fabio soltó su cadera y fue hacia su trasero, apretando una nalga con bastante fuerza, y eso hizo que Harry diera un respingo y se apartara, acalorado y sonrojado.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No —dijo rápidamente Harry empezando a sentir cierto pánico de que Fabio quisiera llegar más lejos aquella noche, un debate en su interior entre hacer lo que su cuerpo deseaba y contenerse, se había iniciado.

Fabio arqueó una ceja y le dio una media sonrisa.

—Iba decir ir por otro trago.

—Oh.

—Vamos —dijo Fabio tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la mesa donde un grupo de chicos los esperaba.

Fabio se los había presentado a todos esa misma noche, eran los amigos con los que generalmente salía de fiesta, todos eran australianos excepto Fabio, se conocían de las discotecas y parecían un grupo muy divertido, y Harry tenía que reconocer que no poseía ese radar del que Fabio le había hablado, pues si se cruzaba a cualquiera de esos chicos por la calle no los reconocería como gays.

—Oh, el chico inglés volvió —dijo Ray, con una sonrisa hacia Harry.

—Prefiero que me llamen Harry.

—¿Los ingleses no hablan divinamente? —preguntó Ray al aire y Harry se sintió algo sonrojado, nunca habría pensado que su acento fuera tema de tanta conversación —. Y tiene unos ojos…— y menos sus ojos, claro.

—Ray, ya deja de molestarlo… —murmuró otro de los chicos, Kenneth, el cual Harry pensaba que era tremendamente atractivo y parecía que el chico estaba al tanto de eso, pues lo había visto coquetear con más de un chico en el tiempo que llevaban allí —Nuestro nuevo amigo se puede enfadar —dijo con una sonrisa sugerente hacia Harry.

—¿Quieren ambos callarse? —dijo Fabio jalando de la cintura a Harry más cerca de él, casi sentándolo sobre él. —Van a espantar a MI amigo y esa no es la idea.

—Mientras ustedes siguen discutiendo… creo que acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida — dijo Clark, otro de los chicos, con un gesto dramático y poniéndose de pie —, o al menos de esta noche… —sonrió—Nos vemos, chicos… — para luego salir rumbo a la pista de baile donde un chico alto y bastante bronceado y de ojos claros lo miraba como queriéndolo devorar, en cuanto se vieron se pegaron y empezaron a bailar y besarse, Fabio suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

Harry bebió una cerveza más en silencio mientras los otros tres chicos seguían platicando acerca de sus clases y sus trabajos y riendo alegremente, disfrutando de la música y cada vez más fascinado de ver a los chicos besarse y tocarse, la mano de Fabio seguía sobre su cintura y él no hacía nada por retirarla, se sentía de alguna manera confortable y correcta, cuando terminó su segunda cerveza se puso en pie tomando la mano de Fabio.

—Vamos a seguir bailando —pidió, deseoso de sentir el cuerpo de Fabio nuevamente sobre el suyo y de tocarlo más.

Fabio sólo sonrió y ambos se perdieron en medio de la pista de baile, agitándose al ritmo de la música y pegando sus cuerpos cada vez más, Harry apretaba sus manos contra la espalda de Fabio y sentía sus músculos tensarse y apretarse, cuando los labios de Fabio se acercaron a su cuello y lo besaron de aquella manera sintió que sus piernas temblaban y que un nuevo calor lo invadía, una excitación mayor aún a todas las que había sentido hasta el momento, incluyendo los besos previos con Fabio, se apoderaba de él y lo dejó continuar, dejó que esos labios siguieran lamiendo, chupando e incluso mordiendo, mientras sus propias manos se hacían más osadas y levantaban la ajustada camiseta y se colaban para sentir la piel caliente. No pudo evitar soltar un profundo gemido cuando su miembro se frotó contra el cuerpo de Fabio y esos dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Vamos fuera —propuso Fabio antes de besarlo de manera necesitada.

Harry estaba ya demasiado excitado como para negarse a cualquier cosa que Fabio propusiera, y aunque sentía cierto temor, la urgencia por calmar su excitación era mayor.

—Sí…

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y sin despedirse de los demás amigos de Fabio caminaron hacia la salida, Harry sentía su corazón acelerarse y algo muy extraño en la boca del estómago, como la sensación de caer en picada, sus piernas avanzaban inseguras y su mano apretaba más aún la de Fabio.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas Fabio volvió a besarlo, poniéndolo contra una de las paredes, Harry no se puso a pensar en que estaban en medio de la calle, ni que estaba siendo exhibicionista, su mente sólo se ocupaba de esa boca devorándolo, de esas manos apretándolo con fuerza contra la pared y de su erección frotándose indecentemente contra el cuerpo duro de Fabio.

—Harry… —gimió Fabio apartándose un poco de él, tan sólo unos centímetros, Harry no contestó sólo estiró el cuello lo suficiente para volver a alcanzar sus labios y besarlo nuevamente, necesitaba sentir esos labios y que su cuerpo siguiera siendo presionado y frotado…

—Harry… Espera… —Fabio se apartó un paso y Harry gruñó en desacuerdo—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? — jadeó Fabio y Harry asintió rápidamente, quería ir con Fabio a cualquier lugar donde toda esa necesidad pudiera se saciada, no importaba ya de qué manera.

—Sí, donde tú quieras —afirmó jalando nuevamente a Fabio para besarlo, recién había descubierto lo bien que se sentía besar a alguien así, con esa desesperación y pasión que no habían despertado en él Cho o Ginny…

—Harry —Fabio se alejó una vez más, y Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Fabio ponía tantos reparos ahora —¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Es decir, ¿no estarás borracho?

—Claro que no.

—¿Y estás seguro de que quieres…?

—No —admitió Harry. Se acercó un poco más a Fabio y por primera vez se dedicó a besar suavemente el cuello del chico. Fabio soltó un pequeño suspiro —, pero quiero intentar.

**\-----0o0o0-----**


	6. AUSTRALIA: EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD

#  **CAPÍTULO 6: “AUSTRALIA: EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD”** ****

 

_You've got to express what is taboo in you_

_and share your freak with the rest of us_

_cause it's a beautiful thing_

_Sexual Revolution_

_MACY GRAY_

 

 

  _Julio de 1998, Australia._

Extrañó como nunca usar magia, poder simplemente transportarse de aquella calle hasta la casa de Fabio, pero no podía hacerlo, pues Fabio era un muggle y no podía usar magia delante de él, así que tuvo que soportar los veinte minutos en el taxi hacia la casa frente a la playa. Aunque en el camino se entretuvo bastante jugueteando con las manos de Fabio y sintiendo sus caricias, algo discretas al encontrarse dentro del vehículo,

Harry aún no sabía si su desfachatez se debía a que había tomado un poco de más, aunque no lo suficiente para no saber qué hacía, o a la confianza que Fabio y el estar en un país extranjero le daban, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho mostrarse en esa situación junto a otro chico dentro del taxi y delante del chofer.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Fabio le indicó que guardara silencio, habían más compañeros que seguramente ya estaban durmiendo y no quería despertarlos.

Por dentro la casa era bastante agradable, para el gusto de Harry por lo menos, habían varios sofás y sillones y un televisor a uno de los lados y al otro pudo reconocer la cocina, con una gran mesa redonda y muchas sillas.

Fabio lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló rumbo a las escaleras, en silencio subieron por los peldaños alfombrados hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde un pasillo se extendía hacia ambos extremos, con varias puertas similares a cada lado. Fabio tiró de él hacia el lado izquierdo y a mitad del pasillo se detuvo.

—Aquí es —dijo al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Harry y buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo, cuando por fin abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiera pasar primero.

Era una habitación pequeña, casi del mismo tamaño que la que él había usado en Privet Drive. A un lado tenía un escritorio lleno de libros y con un ordenador, al otro un gran armario y en el centro, junto a la ventana, una cama. Harry tragó grueso y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron la velocidad, como si recién fuera consciente de lo que podría pasar allí.

Las manos de Fabio rodeando su cintura lo hicieron pegar un bote en el piso, sintió el aliento del chico sobre su nuca y se estremeció.

—No haremos nada que tú no quieras… si al fin sólo quieres dormir estará bien —murmuró Fabio y Harry sintió sus piernas temblar, debatiéndose entre la necesidad y la sensatez. Asintió torpemente mientras sentía las caderas de Fabio refregándose contra él con un poco más de fuerza. Cuando los dientes de Fabio mordieron su nuca soltó un pequeño jadeo y se dejó guiar ya sin ningún reparo hasta la cama, con esa lengua y dientes jugando y provocando las más extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo y en su erección.

Fabio lo giró de pronto y lo besó con bastante ímpetu, abrazándolo y pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible, y Harry devolvió el beso de igual manera, enredado sus dedos en la larga cabellera y presionando la espalda, casi no notó cómo, pero de pronto estaba de espaldas ya sobre la cama, Fabio se sentó en su regazo, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas y bajó la cadencia del beso hasta convertirlo en una suave caricia. Harry reconoció que aquello se sentía bien también.

—Sólo avísame cuando quieras que me detenga —murmuró suavemente sobre sus labios antes de empezar a besar y morder lentamente su barbilla, bajando hasta su cuello. Harry asintió y usó las manos para mantenerse equilibrado sobre la cama, mientras Fabio seguía con su agradable exploración. Las preguntas sobre qué tan lejos podría dejar llegar a Fabio esa noche se disolvieron poco a poco.

Las manos de Fabio se colaron dentro de su camiseta y acariciaron el torso, luego de un instante miró a Harry interrogativamente mientras levantaba las faldas de la camiseta. Harry levantó las manos dándole permiso para continuar, se sentía ligeramente expuesto y vulnerable mostrándose así ante el chico y agradeció que no hubieran prendido las luces.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Fabio mientras él seguía mordiendo ahora sus hombros y luego de un instante más se animó a levantar la camisa por completo para dejarlo en igual condición. Fabio sonrió complacido mientras Harry lanzaba la camisa a la misma esquina en que había caído la suya.

Entonces Harry se dio un momento para acariciar el torso desnudo, era mucho más musculoso de lo que había imaginado. Porque sí, debía reconocerse que lo había imaginado antes. Aún a media luz pudo repasar con sus dedos, algo temblorosos, sus marcados abdominales, maravillándose de tanta dureza y sintiéndose mucho más pequeño y desnudo ante él. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente el pecho y se entretuvieron un poco más en una de las tetillas, Fabio gimió y cerró los ojos en respuesta y a Harry le agradó poder producir algo de aquello.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que eras lindo? —preguntó Fabio mientras lo empujaba completamente sobre la cama.

—No quiero ser lindo —se quejó Harry sin demasiado fastidio, no podía sentir fastidio al tener toda esa cálida piel rozando contra su torso desnudo.

—Es muy tarde, realmente lo eres —Fabio lo volvió a besar con fuerza, su lengua imponiéndose y recorriendo su boca, haciéndolo jadear y gemir cada vez más fuerte mientras sus erecciones, aún presionadas por los pantalones, se frotaban cada vez más rápido y duro.

En su necesidad de sentir más aún coló las manos entre el pantalón y el trasero de Fabio, presionando con fuerza, Fabio gimió y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para desabotonar sus propios pantalones y, de esa manera, permitir que las manos de Harry pudieran llegar más lejos. Harry acunó las nalgas duras por completo y entonces jadeó.

Jadeó por la excitación, por la anticipación, por tener a un hombre sobre él, llegando mucho más lejos de lo que jamás había llegado con nadie y porque todo eso se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado o soñado alguna vez. Porque el gemido de Fabio sólo lograba encenderlo más.

Fabio le dio una mirada más mientras sus dedos tocaban el botón del pantalón de Harry, como preguntando si le permitía abrirlo.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró Harry, y escuchó claramente el cierre de su pantalón bajando. Las manos de Fabio no se apartaron y acarició lentamente su erección de arriba abajo, sobre la tela del bóxer. —¡Oh! —Harry se arqueó y deseó que esa mano no se detuviera.

—Harry… —murmuró Fabio con anhelo antes de besarlo una vez más, su mano siguió acariciando cada vez con más rapidez y de pronto, Harry no se dio cuenta cómo, esa mano ya no estaba sobre la tela del bóxer si no sobre su erección, apretándola y soltándola y haciendo que sus caderas se agitaran solas.

Las manos que aún apretaban las nalgas de Fabio se apartaron de ese sitio y buscaron explorar más hacia el frente. Apartó de su mente cualquier duda acerca de qué era lo que estaba haciendo o qué tan lejos esperaba llegar, mientras bajaba la ropa interior de Fabio y se hacía del duro miembro. Acarició suavemente la punta, con algo de temor y la sintió húmeda, bajó aún más, sintiendo la suave piel y escuchó otro gemido de Fabio. Aquellos gemidos eran suficiente recompensa, suficiente incentivo para seguir. Para sentirse más seguro de no estarlo haciendo tan mal.

Fabio se inclinó hacia él un poco más para besarlo profundamente, siguió masturbándolo con un ritmo suave mientras Harry lo imitaba.  _Aquello se sentía genial_ , pensó Harry, esa lengua tentando, acariciando para luego retirarse y obligar a su propia lengua a invadir la boca del otro chico, las suaves mordidas y los gemidos, las caricias. Sí, todo se sentía genial.

De pronto Fabio terminó el beso y se apartó un poco de él, aún sin soltar su erección y le sonrió de manera coqueta. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de la lejanía cuando Fabio se arrodilló completamente y su cabeza quedó a la altura de su erección.

— ¿Fabio? —murmuró cohibido por tener a Fabio estudiándolo tan detenidamente.

—Esto te va encantar —le aseguró antes de agacharse más y con la lengua comenzar a recorrer su miembro completamente.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —casi gritó Harry, y se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando Fabio levantó la vista y le dio una mirada curiosa, de ser posible, se hubiera sonrojado más aun, pero al parecer toda su sangre estaba ahora concentrada en un lugar distinto; en su entre pierna. Levantó las caderas un poco, insinuándole que no se detuviera, y Fabio pareció entender el mensaje pues volvió a lamer nuevamente, Harry apretó los labios y se obligó a apartar el mundo mágico de su mente, antes de que Fabio pensara que se había vuelto loco y no quisiera continuar.

La lengua de Fabio humedeció todo su miembro e incluso bajó un par de veces más hasta sus testículos, y Harry sólo podía jadear y empujar, sintiéndose cada vez más necesitado. Cuando la boca de Fabio atrapó su miembro, Harry gritó con fuerza, apretando con una mano las sábanas y con la otra enredándose en el cabello suelto y suave. Sus caderas se empujaron con más velocidad. Los labios de Fabio presionaban de manera exquisita y su lengua revoloteaba sobre la punta, y Harry estaba seguro de que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera, pero entonces lo sintió, un dedo moviéndose lentamente alrededor de su entrada, su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente y sus manos jalaron con algo de fuerza el cabello del chico.

—Fabio… espera.

Pero él no se dio por aludido, chupó con mucha más fuerza y eso fue suficiente para que Harry olvidara aquel travieso dedo, que poco a poco se iba presionando más dentro de él, se sentía extraño y dolía un poco, pero todo eso era opacado por la forma en que esa boca y esa lengua se movían en su erección.

Pudieron pasar segundos, tal vez horas, Harry no estaba seguro, simplemente sabía que estaba en el limbo, entre el placer que esa boca le estaba brindando y esos dedos, porque estaba seguro que ahora eran más de uno, moviéndose con cierta dificultad en su interior. Entonces Fabio chupó mucho más fuerte de lo que había chupado hasta entonces mientras esos dedos se movieron de una manera extraña y… ¡Oh mierda! algo en su interior envío chispazos de placer hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dios…! —Harry abrió completamente la boca tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, si Fabio volvía a hacer eso entonces se correría. Estaba dispuesto a rogar que hiciera eso de nuevo, ya no le parecían tan extraños y hasta denigrantes esos dedos en su culo, cualquier cosa con tal de sentir esa misma sensación.

Y entonces Fabio apartó su boca, y se levantó un poco, mirando hacia Harry, con los ojos ahora oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Harry… — hizo “eso” nuevamente con sus dedos y Harry se arqueó apretando con las manos las sábanas —Quiero… —la forma en que esos dedos entraron y salieron de su interior le dieron a entender claramente lo que quería —¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres?

Su mente decía “di que no” pero su cuerpo prácticamente suplicaba por más, por saber que más se podía sentir, que más se podía hacer o que más Fabio le podía hacer. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y cuando habló su voz salió temblorosa. Vergonzantemente temblorosa.

—Sí, está bien— cerró la boca antes de empezar a pedir que lo hiciera de manera amable. Se sintió ridículo y apartó la mirada hacia un lado, hacia la mesa de noche, donde Fabio ya se inclinaba para sacar algo del cajón.

Cuando Harry reconoció que se trataba del tubo de lubricante y de un preservativo se sintió más acalorado y su corazón se aceleró más aún, se sintió extraño y ligeramente dolorido cuando esos dedos finalmente salieron de su interior.

—¿Quieres darte la vuelta? —preguntó Fabio acercando sus labios hacia él nuevamente.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —susurró Harry.

—No, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —pero era difícil analizar qué era lo que realmente quería cuando esa erección estaba golpeando contra su estómago. Grande, húmeda y dura. Sobre todo grande, y eso sólo lo excitaba y atemorizaba en partes iguales.

—Prefiero… ya sabes, no voltearme —Fabio le sonrió y volvió a besarlo con fuerza mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus caderas y sus muslos, Harry abrió las piernas un poco más, tratando de hacerle sitio.

Fabio se apartó de él nuevamente y se arrodilló completamente, le dio una mirada analizadora y jaló de uno de los lados una de las almohadas.

—Vamos, levanta un poco — pidió señalando hacia las caderas. Harry le dio una mirada interrogante pero aun así levantó las caderas de la forma que Fabio le indicaba.

Fabio colocó la almohada debajo de él.

—Será más fácil así —explicó—, aunque aún sería más fácil si te das la vuelta… —se acercó una vez más hacia él y empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja, mordiéndola suavemente—, pero será como tú quieras… cuanto tú quieras.

—Sí… —Harry se arqueó tratando de encontrar mayor contacto con la piel caliente de Fabio mientras sus manos presionaban sus hombros. Se sentía algo extraño con es almohada levantándolo, pero nada de eso lograba alejar su deseo.

—Necesito… —Fabio se arrodilló completamente —voy a poner un poco de esto —dijo levantando un poco el pequeño tubo —, ya sabes dónde…

—Aja —Harry hubiera preferido evitarse las explicaciones, pero sólo asintió, tratando de relajarse y apartar ideas como el dolor y la posibilidad de salir lastimado, ideas que ahora recordaba del libro que había leído en la biblioteca días antes.

Sintió el gel frío esparcirse por esa zona que había descubierto era demasiado sensible, pues un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y no pudo evitar empezar a tensarse.

Fabio dejó caer el tubo a un lado y Harry lo vio morder el empaque del preservativo. Alejó la mirada una vez más, ver todo aquello lo ponía más nervioso. Las manos de Fabio sobre sus piernas lo hicieron incluso sobresaltarse un poco.

—Si no te relajas esto resultará peor…

— ¿Peor? —. Bien, no quería que sonara a pánico pero estaba seguro de que había chillado. Su excitación estaba bajando rápidamente, casi como huyendo conforme se acercaba el momento en que… No aún no podía decirlo ni siquiera en su mente. ¿Y si aquello era un terrible error? ¿Y si a él en realidad no le gustaban los chicos y sólo estaba confundido?... Sus dudas terminaron cuando Fabio se acercó nuevamente a él y lo besó de manera contundente, de tal manera que Harry olvidó la mitad de sus dudas en tan sólo ese par de segundos. Las que hablaban del dolor aún seguían allí. Y se incrementaron cuando Fabio empujó sus piernas dobladas hasta que las rodillas le llegaron al pecho.

—Estarás bien… —murmuró Fabio de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Harry trató de no pensar en lo terriblemente expuesto que estaba así, completamente abierto de piernas y dejando a completa disposición del otro chico todas sus partes jamás contempladas por nadie más. De pronto el darse la vuelta no le parecía ya tan intimidante…

Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo cuando nuevamente un dedo se presionó contra su entrada, esta vez fue mucho más fácil que resbalara gracias al lubricante, pero igual de incómodo. Sin embargo se obligó a respirar y relajarse, sabía que eso no era nada en comparación a lo que vendría luego… No. Mala idea. Mejor era no seguir por allí tampoco. Respiró profundamente mientras ahora un segundo dedo se introducía en él. Abrió los ojos, en realidad no se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados. Fabio miraba hacia donde esos dedos se introducían en su culo de manera ansiosa, su bronceada piel parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad y realmente Harry tuvo que admitir que lo deseaba. Que realmente deseaba a un hombre.

Fabio levantó la vista y sonrió suavemente.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora —lo dijo en voz baja, como temiendo alterar a Harry o tal vez asustarlo.

Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió, sabía que era inútil intentar hablar, que su voz no saldría, o no de manera normal. Su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia la erección brillosa por el lubricante y el preservativo y tragó grueso. Cerró los ojos y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire mientras sentía ya la punta presionando.

—Iré despacio y cuando quieras que pare… —murmuró Fabio

Y entonces sí lo sintió; un pinchazo de dolor en su culo lo hizo soltar un pequeño quejido, pero Fabio no se detuvo, empujó un poco más aún y el dolor se incrementó. Sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos y eso definitivamente no estaba funcionando, el dolor se incrementaba a cada instante.

—Respira… trata de —Fabio jadeó empujando un poco más y Harry estuvo tentado a pedirle que se callara que dejara de tratar de consolarlo, sin embargo se obligó a hacerle caso y respiró profundamente, aunque eso no lo ayudó a que el dolor pasara.

—Espera… —pidió con un quejido.

Fabio se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y entonces lo besó. Harry sintió la presión en sus labios y trató de devolver el beso también, pero su mente aún seguía demasiado ocupada en aquello en su culo que lo quemaba y lastimaba, una suave mordida en su labio inferior lo hizo jadear y al parecer Fabio decidió aprovechar el momento por que se empujó completamente en él. El dolor creció aún más.

—¡Mierda! —sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire por completo, y demonios que dolía. Por su mente cruzaron los recuerdos de los cruciatus que Voldemort le había lanzado en su cuarto año y aun así el dolor esta vez era de alguna manera peor.

—¡Ó, meu Deus!* —Fabio se levantó un poco, jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía el ceño fruncido, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo —Eres… estás tan caliente.

Harry quiso decirle que él estaba demasiado grande y doloroso, pero pensó que no era lo que el otro chico quería escuchar en un momento así. Una de las manos de Fabio se hizo de su miembro, nada erecto ni animado por el dolor y comenzó a masturbarlo a gran velocidad, Harry empezó a sentirse algo más excitado pero el dolor aún continuaba allí y Fabio parecía ya desesperado por moverse, su rostro se estaba tornando cada vez más sonrojado y su frente se estaba llenando de arrugas.

—Fabio… puedes… — su voz parecía irreal. Toda la situación le parecía irreal.

—Lo siento… no puedo aguantar mucho más… — dijo antes de salir lentamente, y empujarse nuevamente.

Otro pinchazo de dolor en su culo lo hizo jadear, sus dedos se cerraron más en torno a las sábanas.

—No… — Fabio tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia su miembro —acaríciate…

Y Harry así lo hizo, lentamente, tratando de sentirse excitado mientras Fabio volvía a salir y entrar en él.

—Sé que duele… — jadeó Fabio volviendo a embestir contra él —Sólo durará un poco más de tiempo y luego… —volvió a embestir contra su culo, sólo que está vez llegó más adentro y algo en su interior, similar a la sensación que había provocado con sus dedos antes pero multiplicado por diez, estalló en su interior. Una corriente de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y su erección dio un pequeño tirón. Harry abrió los ojos más aún y un gemido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios —. Se pondrá mejor —concluyó Fabio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Haz eso… otra vez —pidió Harry entrecortadamente y Fabio volvió a hacerlo una vez más y la sensación fue igual, incluso mejor, pensó Harry, mientras se masturbaba con más fuerza. Era tan extraño, el dolor estaba allí, pero también el placer, era una mezcla que jamás había concebido en su mente, pero que ahora lo estaba llevando hasta el límite.

—Dios, Harry —gimió Fabio sujetándolo con ambas manos de las caderas y levantándolo un poco más para embestir con más fuerza aún.

Y de allí en adelante todo se descontroló en la mente de Harry, se escuchaba gemir y escuchaba a Fabio gemir y murmurar en un idioma que no entendía, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento y su erección se endurecía cada vez más, quiso avisar, pero lo único que consiguió fue emitir un ronco gemido mientras se arqueaba y el líquido caliente de su propio placer caía sobre su abdomen y piernas. Sintió a Fabio golpear un par de veces más contra su culo antes de que también gimiera y se dejara caer.

Podía sentir el pecho agitado y la piel caliente y sudorosa sobre su propia piel y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado y más relajado de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

Cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar de todas esas nuevas sensaciones y no pasó mucho antes que Fabio se levantara y apoyado sobre sus brazos lo mirara atentamente, Harry se sintió observado y abrió los ojos para encarar al chico. Ahora que todo había pasado empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó Fabio.

—Raro —contestó honestamente Harry.

—¿Raro como… desagradablemente raro? ¿O raro como agradable y repetiblemente raro?

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Estuvo bien… y repetible.

Fabio sonrió y lo besó una vez más, para luego alejarse nuevamente. Harry lo sintió salir lentamente de su interior y el dolor en su culo pareció decidir volver mientras dejaba caer las piernas a los lados. Sabía que tendría que moverse para ir a asearse, una ducha sería lo adecuado, pero no estaba seguro de que el resto de su cuerpo quisiera hacer caso a esa intención.

Giró el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Fabio arrojar algo hacia la papelera y luego estirarse hacia el mismo cajón de la mesa de noche, sacó una pequeña caja de pañuelos desechables y se la extendió a Harry, que sonrió en agradecimiento, al menos no tendría que moverse aún para limpiarse.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos por bastante rato y Harry estuvo feliz de eso, no se sentía con energías para hablar más, los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco y cuando casi estuvo a punto de dormirse la voz de Fabio lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Te puedes quedar?

—De hecho —bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano —, planeaba quedarme… no creo poder caminar hacia ningún lado por ahora.

—Genial… — Fabio se pegó más a su cuerpo y Harry sintió su piel contra su piel desnuda. Uno de los brazos de Fabio se colocó sobre su abdomen.

—¿Fabio? —susurró Harry luego de un momento más, esperaba que el chico no se hubiera quedado dormido.

—Mmm.

—¿Siempre dolerá así?

—No, no tanto… —los dedos de Fabio comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos sobre su abdomen.

—Eso es bueno…

—Yo… —Fabio giró un poco más para ver a Harry al rostro —¿Te lastimé mucho?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No, no creo que me hayas lastimado.

Fabio sonrió hacia Harry nuevamente antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco— Fabio bostezó —, ya es muy tarde.

—Sí —Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente y por lo cansado que estaba se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

*

Escuchó a lo lejos un leve golpeteo en la puerta, sin embargo estaba tan cómodo durmiendo que simplemente se giró hacia el otro lado y trató de apartar cualquier retazo de realidad que se colara en su sueño.

Pero sintió el movimiento de la cama y luego los ruidos se fueron acrecentando, hasta que no pudo evitar despertarse por completo.

—¿Qué dices? Tal vez tu amigo te quiera acompañar… —dijo la voz de una chica desde la puerta.

—Le preguntaré —esa era la voz de Fabio—, pero de todas maneras yo los alcanzo en un rato más…

—Bueno, les diré a los demás —dijo la voz de la chica. Harry vio como Fabio, que usaba sólo unos bóxers celeste claro, cerraba la puerta y se giraba hacia él.

—Hola —murmuró Harry sentándose, el dolor en su culo le recordó que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido solo un sueño húmedo, realmente él y Fabio se habían acostado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordarlo y apartó la vista mientras Fabio sonreía y regresaba a la cama.

—Buenos días… no quise que te despertaran —Fabio se deshizo de lo único que lo cubría y Harry levantó la vista lo suficiente para verlo completamente desnudo delante de él. Un calor de excitación recorrió su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior deteniendo la vista en el miembro de Fabio.

—Está bien…

—¿Tendrás que llamar a tus amigos? —preguntó apartando la sábana que Harry no recordaba estuviera allí la noche anterior y que ahora lo cubría, lamentó que Fabio hiciera eso pues ahora podía ver claramente su cuerpo desnudo y el inicio de su erección, provocada únicamente por la visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo. Bien, si alguna vez pensó que tal vez estaba sólo confundido sobre lo que sentía por los chicos aquello le dejó todo más claro aún. Como si hubiera forma de dejarlo más claro después de lo pasado la noche anterior.

—Veo que alguien más ha despertado —sonrió Fabio arrodillándose en la cama, muy cerca de Harry.

—Creo que… yo mejor… —No pudo terminar de balbucear la respuesta que tenía planeada, pues los labios de Fabio se habían posado ya sobre su hombro y besaban de manera lenta mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su pecho, hasta que llegó a su ahora más despierta erección—. Mmm— Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias.

Fabio lo empujó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre él, aún masturbándolo con lentitud mientras su lengua recorría el cuello y la clavícula.

Harry separó un poco más las piernas y coló sus manos entre ambos, haciéndose de la erección de Fabio, que ya estaba completamente dura y acariciándola al mismo ritmo, arqueando su cuerpo y tratando de obtener más de esa piel y esas caricias.

Pronto todo se volvió más rápido y necesitado y sus caderas se empujaron contra la mano de Fabio mientras él gemía contra su cuello, una mordida bajo su clavícula lo hizo gemir más fuerte y entonces sintió como su mano se empapaba de aquel líquido caliente que debía ser el semen de Fabio, y como si eso fuera suficiente, su propio orgasmo le sobrevino, apretando una mano contra la espalda de Fabio y gimiendo escandalosamente.

—Hola —repitió Fabio con una sonrisa antes de darle un ligero beso en la boca y dejarse caer a un lado, aún agitado.

—Hola—. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza y podía sentir los últimos recorridos de placer en sus piernas.

—Creo que debemos tomar una ducha.

—Sí, es buena idea… —Harry sonrió pero no se movió, lo cierto es que se encontraba demasiado cómodo para moverse aún.

—Mis amigos, los que viven aquí, irán a la playa a surfear ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—Yo no sé surfear…

—Oh.

—Y tengo que llamar… —Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miró alarmado a todas direcciones, buscando algún reloj —Demonios, debería volver al hotel, mis amigos deben estar preocupados. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras se sentaba nuevamente, el dolor en el culo volvió a aparecer y Harry gruñó descontento.

—Apenas las siete de la mañana.

— ¿Las siete? ¿No es demasiado temprano? —preguntó Harry suspirando de alivio, por lo tarde que creía haberse dormido la noche anterior pensaba que ya era casi medio día.

—No, estamos en vacaciones y frente al mar debemos aprovechar, porque en épocas de clases casi nunca podemos salir a surfear.

—Oh, bueno, Ron no se levantará hasta dentro de una hora.

—¿Tu amigo?

—Si… creo que debería…

Fabio se giró de lado en la cama para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas desde aquí y le dices que tardaras un poco más?

Harry sopesó la oferta por un momento más, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo mirar a Ron a la cara ahora que había hecho lo que había hecho, ahora que estaba ya convencido de que en verdad sí era gay. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y remordimiento por decepcionar a su amigo y a muchos más volvió.

—¿No te estoy presionando verdad? —preguntó Fabio sentándose también.

—¿Eh? —Harry miró a Fabio y por un instante no entendió a que se refería —. Ah… no, claro que no, solo pensaba en… Ron es mi amigo desde que tengo once, su hermana y yo hemos sido novios… Simplemente no sé… creo que será algo difícil decirle la verdad.

—Si realmente es tu amigo no te rechazará.

—¿Entonces puedo llamarlo desde aquí? —preguntó Harry queriendo desviar el tema de conversación y también el tema de su mente, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo, luego.

—Sí, y luego podemos ir a la playa.

—No tengo ropa para la playa.

—Yo te presto algo.

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, estaría bien, aunque creo que todo lo tuyo me quedará grande…

—Oh, Vamos, Harry, no todo —dijo Fabio algo divertido mientras saltaba de la cama y le lanzaba a Harry un par de pantalones de algodón.

*

Ron pareció algo desconfiado, pero no puso muchos reparos para las excusas que le daba Harry y quedó en reunirse con él frente a la casa de Hermione al atardecer, al parecer Hermione debía ayudar a sus padres con los trámites y algunos papeleos y Ron se había ofrecido a acompañarla, así que se sintió aliviado de no dejar a su amigo solo durante el resto del día.

Harry y Fabio desayunaron en el comedor de aquella casa de estudiantes, luego de una larga y reparadora ducha. Harry aún se sentía adolorido e incómodo, sobre todo al sentarse, pero Fabio había prometido que todo eso desaparecería pronto, Harry quiso creerle.

—Oh… ¿Sigues aquí? —dijo una chica entrando al comedor, Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz y se encontró con una chica de piel pálida y cabellos muy oscuros hasta los hombros, pero las puntas de los cabellos eran de color morado, un morado bastante llamativo, por un instante la imagen de Tonks y sus diversos cambios de color de cabellos inundaron su mente.

—Hola, Begonia, él es Harry —dijo Fabio antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Ah… tú eres Harry —contestó la chica con una sonrisa acercándose más a la mesa —, yo hablé contigo por teléfono el otro día.

—Sí, claro, reconozco tu voz —Harry asintió sintiéndose algo cohibido, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella y, probablemente todos los que estaban allí, sabrían lo que Fabio y él habían hecho durante la noche.

—¿Bajarás con nosotros a la playa?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—En un momento más… — ratificó Fabio, Begonia le sonrió y luego de servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja salió.

—Los veo al rato entonces —dijo ya desde la salida.

—Ella lo sabe —murmuró Harry hacia Fabio que solo arqueó una ceja —Lo que pasó… es decir que tú y yo…

—¿Qué dormimos juntos? —preguntó Fabio.

—Sí, eso… y no deberías andar gritándolo.

—Oh, vamos Harry, no tenemos diez años ni estamos en la edad media para que sea un pecado o la gente se horrorice.

Harry sólo suspiró y bebió en silencio el resto de su jugo de naranja.

—Anda, vamos anímate —le dijo Fabio mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro. —Te enseñaré a surfear.

—¿Tienes tu propia tabla?

—¡Pues, claro! Todos tienen su propia tabla.

*****

El resto de compañeros de casa de Fabio eran divertidos, cuando finalmente llegaron a la playa, Harry luciendo un traje de baño azul que Fabio le había prestado y que efectivamente si le quedaba bien, todos ya estaban metidos en el mar, Fabio lo tomó de la mano y Harry se sintió ligeramente tonto por eso, mientras Fabio lo guiaba hacia el agua fresca, que se sentía bastante reconfortante por el calor que ya empezaba a hacer.

Le presentó a los demás chicos y chicas en medio del agua y luego lo subió a la tabla, estuvieron bastante rato jugando sobre las olas y aunque realmente no aprendió mucho acerca de surfear si tenía que reconocer que se divirtió bastante.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños —dijo Harry cuando ya Fabio y él estaban junto a los demás en la orilla, simplemente dejando que el sol los calentara.

—¿En serio?

—Si… cumplo dieciocho.

Fabio arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—Pensé que ya los habías cumplido.

Harry sonrió sabiéndose descubierto.

—Cierto… pero era casi lo mismo.

—Ya…

—Mis amigos y yo iremos a tomar algo… si quieres puedes venir.

—¿No te incomodará?

—Bueno, no les diremos… es decir, ¿cómo amigos?

Fabio suspiró.

—Está bien, si es que no incomodo… además les puedo mostrar un lugar para bailar genial.

—Pero ellos…

—Hétero… — interrumpió Fabio.

*****

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó encarar a Ron y Hermione aquella tarde, aún se sentía culpable por ocultarles algo así, pero sabía que no era el momento para decirles nada, aún Hermione estaba resolviendo las cosas con sus padres, y Ron… sabía que con Ron las cosas serían mucho más complicadas.

Ambos se mostraron conformes con que Fabio los acompañase al día siguiente, Harry suponía que Ron quería cerciorarse de que en realidad no estuviera saliendo con alguna otra chica.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron acompañaron a Hermione a hacer algunas diligencias de sus padres. Los señores Granger aún parecían algo enojados y aún seguían viviendo en casas separadas, pero Hermione tenía esperanzas de que las cosas poco a poco se arreglaran, aún se sentía culpable por ser de alguna manera la causante de la separación de ambos, ya que al no estar ella más en sus recuerdos no tenían ya ninguna razón para tratar de permanecer juntos.

Harry y Ron estuvieron en desacuerdo con ella, lo que terminó en una pequeña discusión, al final Hermione cedió simplemente porque era cumpleaños de Harry y no quería malograrle el día.

Harry se encontraba aún algo maravillado entre el recuerdo del día anterior con Fabio y la certeza de que había llegado a los dieciocho años vivo, lo cual era algo que no esperaba, sobre todo durante las últimas horas de la batalla final en Hogwarts.

En la tarde llamó a Fabio, que se ofreció a pasar por ellos, así que a las ocho de la noche, luego de cenar con Ron y Hermione y brindar por su cumpleaños los tres esperaban ya listos en la puerta del hotel a que Fabio apareciera.

Harry no podía negar que estaba nervioso, y por varios motivos, había pasado, como nunca antes, más de media hora tratando de encontrar el atuendo adecuado para salir, además aún tenía cierto temor de que sus amigos descubrieran que en realidad Fabio era algo más que un amigo.

—¡Harry!

Harry volteó para ver a Fabio, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas, de color blanco, se veía realmente bien, y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente durante un instante, antes de recordarse que sus amigos también estaban allí.

—Fabio, ellos son Ron y Hermione.

Ambos chicos saludaron educadamente a Fabio y Harry agradeció que no hiciera ningún comentario acerca del acento de ellos también.

Fabio los dirigió a una discoteca que quedaba a diez minutos del hotel, era bastante grande y estaba llena de gente, la música que sonaba era parecida a la de la discoteca a la que habían ido un par de días antes, y Ron y Hermione se divirtieron bastante bailando y bebiendo copas multicolores, aunque Harry no podía negar que le gustaba más el sitio anterior, allí al menos podría bailar con Fabio libremente.

Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando regresó a la mesa después de bailar con Hermione, Ron y Fabio se habían quedado solos conversando y no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso. Ron podía apoyar mucho al mundo muggle, pero aún no comprendía muchas cosas, como la forma correcta de decir algunas palabras, o el uso de algunos objetos y temía que quedara en evidencia frente a Fabio.

—Chicos… creo que ya debo irme— dijo Hermione, estaba sonrojada y realmente lucía apenada por tener que marcharse ya —Me quedo en casa de mis padres y ya sabes, a veces son algo estrictos— explicó hacia Fabio que asintió en respuesta.

—Claro… si quieren los acompañamos —dijo Fabio poniéndose de pie.

—No, está bien —murmuró Ron, seguro que deseaba despedirse de Hermione a solas.

—Entonces, si quieren yo acompaño a Harry al hotel, así no se regresa solo —ofreció Fabio.

—Esa sería buena idea —apoyó Hermione.

—No necesito que me acompañen —se quejó Harry, se sentía ligeramente achispado por el alcohol y cada vez le era más difícil mantener la mirada alejada de Fabio, y el que hablaran de él como un niño pequeño sólo conseguía irritarlo más.

Los tres chicos voltearon a verlo con un gesto divertido

—Sí, gracias, Fabio —dijo Ron—, tú ve con él y yo iré a dejar a Hermione a su casa.

—¿Luego podrás volver tu solo? —preguntó Fabio.

—Sí, sin problemas.

*****

Harry debió saber que Fabio no se ofreció a acompañarlo por solo cuidarlo, cuando Ron y Hermione se despidieron y subieron a un taxi Fabio lo llevó hacia la zona de discotecas gay, donde la fiesta parecía recién iniciar, la calle principal estaba completamente llena de chicos y chicas, y parejas caminando, riendo e incluso algunos discutiendo.

Entraron a la misma discoteca de la primera noche y Harry de pronto se sintió mucho más cómodo, mientras la música sonaba y sus cuerpos se agitaban, uno contra otro, frotándose, acariciándose y acercándose cada vez más.

Después de media hora de estar bailando de esa manera Harry tenía una gran erección y necesitaba encontrar la forma de ponerle remedio a eso, Fabio también estaba excitado, lo podía sentir y aunque aún había cierto dolor en su culo, en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a que Fabio lo follara nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu hotel? —preguntó Fabio sobre su oído, la ráfaga de aire caliente hizo que los bellos de su nuca se erizaran y que apretara más fuerte el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Lo que daría por simplemente desaparecerlo y aparecerlo en cualquier lugar, pero definitivamente no en el hotel, no se arriesgaría más de lo que ya se estaba arriesgando.

—¿No podemos ir a tu casa?

—Sí, yo lo decía por tu amigo, debe creer que ya llegaste al hotel.

—Yo me encargo —Harry le dio un beso más en los labios, queriendo hacerle entender lo necesitado que estaba—. Vamos…

*****

Todo había sido mucho más fácil esta vez, el llegar a la casa de estudiantes, el subir a oscuras las escaleras, el desnudarse delante de él, el besarse y acariciarse, todo hasta el momento en que Fabio le pidió que lo follara. Harry no sabía mucho acerca de cómo funcionaban las relaciones entre chicos, pero había pensado que Fabio no era de aquellos que se dejaría follar, y el que se lo pidiera le pareció genial.

Así que ahora estaba allí con un preservativo en una mano y el tubo de lubricante en la otra, Fabio se había dado la vuelta y estaba sobre sus rodillas y manos, la visión del culo de Fabio lo dejó sin aire por un momento.

—Vamos, Harry —lo apuró Fabio, Harry pasó suavemente una mano por su húmeda espalda, y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de ponerse el preservativo, (tal como había leído que se ponían, porque nunca había usado uno en realidad) y luego esparció el lubricante entre las nalgas de Fabio que siseó y pareció excitarse más.

—Yo nunca… —admitió Harry, aunque eso era algo que Fabio ya sabía.

—Está bien… sólo… ¡Oh Dios! Estoy tan caliente…

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada tonta y con un dedo tanteó la entrada para luego empujar suavemente, realmente esperaba no lastimar a Fabio, después de todo siempre había sido muy amable con él.

—No, sólo hazlo.

—¿No necesitas…?

—No, en serio, Harry —Fabio jadeó y Harry vio cómo se dejaba caer hacia delante, levantando más aún el culo, provocándole más aún.

—Voy —dijo con voz firme mientras guiaba su propio miembro sobre la entrada resbalosa de Fabio, empujó sólo un poco, aún con algo de temor, pero la sensación de ser absorbido por algo caliente y apretado. Jodidamente estrecho y caliente, concluyó, lo hizo llegar hasta el fondo, hasta que sintió sus caderas chocando con el culo de Fabio.

La sensación de estar siendo atrapado y apretado dentro de ese cuerpo caliente le quitó la respiración, temió correrse con sólo eso y se quedó completamente quieto, sujetando las caderas de Fabio y tratando de respirar y de convencer a su cuerpo que no se podía correr con sólo eso.

—Ssíííííí— gimoteó Fabio.

—Esto es… ¡wow!

Fabio soltó una pequeña risita y luego movió sus caderas en manera circular contra Harry.

—Vamos, Harry…

Y entonces Harry comenzó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, tratando de dominar sus propios impulsos, pero el interior caliente, abriéndose y apretándolo cada vez que entraba y la forma como la espalda de Fabio se arqueaba, marcando cada uno de sus músculos pronto lo descontroló y embistió con fuerza una y otra vez mientras escuchaba a Fabio gemir y pedir por más, hasta que una sensación ya conocida hormigueó desde la punta de sus pies, concentrándose en su entrepierna para luego estallar con un grito ahogado y dejarse caer contra la espalda húmeda y agitada de Fabio.

Fabio soltó un leve quejido y un instante después lo sintió agitarse debajo de él. Se preguntó si es que habría logrado terminar. Se sintió ligeramente mal por no haber siquiera pensado en él mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo. El cuerpo de Fabio cayó finalmente en la cama, y sobre él Harry, aún jadeante.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry, acarició uno de los costados de Fabio y se levantó lentamente, las piernas le temblaban y se sentía extremadamente cansado.

— ¿Gracias? —murmuró Fabio girando el rostro—. Me vendría mejor un “Ha estado fabuloso” o al menos un “Lo he disfrutado

—Claro que lo he disfrutado— dijo Harry rápidamente mientras terminaba de deshacerse del condón y lo arrojaba al tacho de basura. Fabio sonreía y Harry entendió que se trataba de una broma, aún así se acercó a él y le dio un beso más en los labios —De fábula.

—Yo también lo he disfrutado…

*****

Al día siguiente Harry volvió al hotel bastante temprano, para su alivio Ron aún no parecía haber despertado ni notado su ausencia. Se metió en su propia cama y se dedicó a pensar, aquellos eran los momentos que no le gustaban, los momentos de completa soledad. Bueno, de soledad entre él y su conciencia. Aquella que le cuestionaba cada cosa que hacía, y le recordaba que ser gay no era algo normal ni correcto. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntar más del tema a Hermione pero con lo que había escuchado aquella tarde en el consultorio era suficiente, pues estaba claro que en el mundo mágico, en Inglaterra al menos, no era algo siquiera aceptado, y que Ron sentía antipatía por gente como él.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se giró completamente, abrazando la almohada un poco más. La fase de negación, de pensar que aquello sólo era una etapa pasajera y de dudas se estaba terminando. Tenía que aceptar que en realidad si era lo que era, y aunque al inicio le costaba siquiera pensarlo, ahora si tenía valor para admitirlo en su mente. Era gay, y lo más probable es que eso le diera problemas a futuro. Un futuro en el que aún no había pensado pero que sabía debía decidir una vez llegara a casa.

Por lo que Fabio le había explicado, en el mundo muggle, la homosexualidad si bien no era algo como para ser alabado, tampoco era algo muy extraño ya, cada vez se aprobaban más y más las parejas del mismo sexo e incluso en algunos países los dejaban unirse legalmente. Harry había reído de eso, no se imaginaba casado con ningún hombre, aunque Fabio replicó que eso era porque nunca se había enamorado realmente de nadie.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo sobresaltar —¿Sí?

—Harry… ¿Ya estás despierto? —Era Ron, y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más seguiría saltando de esa manera, la guerra había terminado hacía casi tres meses y aún habían noches en que dormía en guardia, listo para ser atacado.

—Claro —dijo abriendo la puerta, Ron estaba ya listo y vestido y Harry se preguntó cuantas horas habría estado cavilando sobre su cama.

—¿Aún no te has duchado?

—No sabía que teníamos prisa.

—Sí, iremos a desayunar con Hermione, es más llamó hace sólo unos minutos y dijo que nos apresuráramos, que tenía noticias.

*****

Las noticias que Hermione tenía eran que ya sus padres estaban terminando de arreglar los papeleos para vender la casa de la playa y traspasar los consultorios, y que además los pasajes de vuelta a Londres tenían ya fecha, solo se quedarían allí 10 días más y luego partirían.

A Harry la noticia no le agradó mucho, en Australia podía hacer lo que quisiera, nadie estaba al pendiente de él, incluso sus amigos parecían ya un poco más relajados, en cambio en Inglaterra, en el mundo mágico, sería mucho más difícil pasar de ser percibido, un problema más que agregar a su lista, entre las cuales estaba qué hacer con su futuro y la forma como les diría a sus amigos acerca de sus preferencias.

Fabio sólo dijo que era una pena que se fuera tan rápido pero se ofreció de guía turístico para él y sus amigos, aprovechando que él también estaba de vacaciones y que se podía dar el tiempo.

Tanto Harry como él ya habían hablado antes al respecto, sabían que cualquier cosa que pasara entre ellos era algo que terminaría en cuanto Harry volviera a casa, “No somos novios ni nada parecido o exclusivo” habían sido las palabras precisas de Fabio y Harry había estado de acuerdo con él. Fabio era alguien que le gustaba, y con el cual experimentaba cosas que no había hecho antes, era su primera vez y nunca dejaría de sentir cariño por él, pero sabía que no estaba enamorado de él y que no había un futuro más largo que el de aquellas vacaciones, así que ambos habían decidido aprovechar y disfrutar ese corto tiempo. Después de todo descubrió que era más fácil lidiar con los chicos que con las chicas.

*****

Los siguientes días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Harry hubiera deseado, sus amigos y él fueron con Fabio hacia Blackbutt Reserve, una reserva llena de dunas y muchos animales, Hermione tomó un montón de fotos, muggles, a todos las aves y canguros que vieron, Ron parecía no tan contento por el exceso de calor pero en el fondo también se divirtió.

Unos días después fueron a hacer un picnic a las orillas del lago Macquarie, donde Fabio les contó varios datos acerca del lago, sus amigos parecían cada vez más cómodos con él y Harry no podía estar más que encantado, pues durante las noches, cuando sus amigos se desaparecían por allí, él aprovechaba para hacer exactamente lo mismo, recorriendo con Fabio los bares y lugares para bailar para luego terminar en casa de él con largas y placenteras sesiones de sexo. Harry descubrió y aprendió muchas más cosas de Fabio, y no sólo turísticas.

Los padres de Hermione aún seguían algo enfadados, pero parecían resignados a volver a Inglaterra, aunque el escepticismo por el mundo mágico no se les iría muy pronto.

Harry había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en muchas cosas, pues había tardes en que simplemente se tumbaba bajo el sol, en la playa frente a la casa de los padres de Hermione y con sólo el sonido del mar y la suave brisa se dedicaba a analizar que hacer más adelante.

Ya había decidido volver a estudiar, tal como le había sugerido Hermione, quería entrar a la escuela de aurores, después de todo era lo que había querido siempre, desde que supo que eran los aurores, y sabía que no le sería difícil hacerlo, pero quería terminar la escuela y aprobar todas las pruebas requeridas, tal como los demás. Ron había dicho que también volvería, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Harry sabía que en el fondo solo lo hacía por estar con Hermione y tal vez con él también.

Esa era su última oportunidad de tener un año tranquilo, de disfrutar el solamente ser estudiantes y no preocuparse por nada más que aprobar todas las clases y terminar con las tareas. Ahora que ya todo había pasado sería mucho más fácil, o eso esperaba al menos.

*****

La noche previa a su partida a Londres Fabio los convenció de ir por una copa, y los cuatro se enrumbaron hacia una discoteca bastante abarrotada de gente, la oscuridad, recortada solo por las luces multicolores que se agitaban al ritmo de la música acelerada, era precisa para que Harry pudiera juguetear un poco con Fabio por debajo de la mesa mientras sus amigos conversaban. Harry sabía que aquella era la última noche que tendrían juntos y de alguna manera se había sentido algo desilusionado cuando Fabio había invitado a sus amigos, pero luego de un par de tragos el fastidio se había convertido en deseo y excitación.

Cuando Hermione y Ron decidieron ir a bailar finalmente se quedaron solos.

—¿Te has enfadado porque les pedí que vinieran? —preguntó Fabio, gritando sobre su oído, la mano de Harry aún estaba sobre su pierna, subiendo y bajando de manera lenta, cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna del chico.

—Un poco, pero no importa —Harry subió su mano aún más y presionó contra el bulto en los pantalones de Fabio, relamiéndose mentalmente por la ansiedad de tenerlo desnudo y con total libertad de tocarlo—. Luego tú y yo nos escaparemos ¿verdad?

—Verdad —respondió Fabio, parecía algo acalorado—, pero si sigues tocándome así no creo que pueda aguantar hasta salir de la discoteca.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —murmuró con una mirada divertida mientras su mano se presionaba más fuerte aún sobre el miembro cada vez más erecto. Dio una mirada hacia la pista de baile y ubicó a Ron y Hermione bastante lejos de ellos, era imposible que los vieran.

—¡Harry!

Harry presionó mucho más fuerte el miembro y Fabio jadeó, su mirada se tornó mucho más brillosa, como cuando estaban en su habitación a solas, follando. Harry sabía que era puro deseo y aquello lo hizo sentir bien, el que alguien lo deseara de esa manera.

—Para… Si no lo haces…

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un deje de insolencia.

La mano de Fabio se cerró en torno a su muñeca con algo de fuerza.

—Ve hacia el fondo, al lado izquierdo hay un lugar oscuro… —Fabio se puso de pie y se alejó entre la gente. Harry lo vio irse con la boca ligeramente abierta y no creyendo aún lo que le había dicho. ¿Un lugar oscuro? Él sólo lo había estado fastidiando, no pensaba que en realidad Fabio quisiera continuar con eso en un lugar así, en una discoteca hétero, donde sus amigos estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Dio una mirada más hacia la pista de baile, sus amigos seguían allí bastante distraídos, se mordió el labio pensando que hacer, pero tenía tantas ganas de tocar a Fabio, más aun siendo esa su última noche así que sin dudarlo mucho más se puso en pie y caminó en la misma dirección que había caminado el chico, sorteando a mucha gente que bailaba y bebía, finalmente, cuando terminó de atravesar la pista de baile, llegó a lo que parecían eran los baños, dobló a la izquierda como le había dicho Fabio y lo encontró, apoyado contra la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, el cabello claro y suelto cayendo sobre su rostro y aquella mirada de deseo que tanto le ponía.

Fabio extendió una mano y Harry la tomó para ser jalado con fuerza, sus labios se encontraron con los de Fabio y ambos se envolvieron en un beso desenfrenado mientras sus manos se apuraban por tocar toda la piel posible.

—Fabio… no podemos… aquí no —jadeó Harry cuando los labios de Fabio bajaron hacia su cuello.

—Tú me provocaste demasiado —murmuró Fabio mientras sus manos lo jalaban más contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero podemos irnos… Ron y Hermione no se molestaran.

—En un momento más —Fabio volvió a besarlo en los labios y Harry se derritió bajo las sensaciones, si Fabio le hubiera bajado los pantalones y hubiera querido follarlo allí mismo no hubiera puesto ningún reparo. Incluso ya se estaba planteando que tan difícil sería hacerlo en realidad cuando un grito ahogado lo hizo sobresaltarse. Instintivamente se alejó de Fabio a la vez que giraba para encontrarse con una de las cosas que más temía:

Hermione estaba de pie, delante de ellos, con una mano se cubría los labios y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Parecía horrorizada.

—Hermione… —murmuró Harry dando un paso hacia ella, que sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… Yo…

—Hermione —repitió Harry—, déjame que te… —pero la chica se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente. Harry se quedó mirando al espacio vacío durante un instante más.

—Lo lamento —dijo Fabio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y su voz se oía realmente apenada—, no fue mi intensión que…

—No te preocupes… en el fondo es mi culpa.

—¿Por qué no vas a intentar hablar con ella?

—No creo que… —Harry miró hacia Fabio un instante, y le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo—. Mejor volvamos a la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo vuelva?

—Sí, vamos —Harry caminó sin esperar a Fabio, y se sumergió nuevamente entre la gran cantidad de personas que bailaba alrededor, cuando llegó a su mesa Hermione aún seguía sonrojada y respirando de manera acelerada, como cuando estaba muy enojada.

—¡Harry! —Ron se puso en pie rápidamente —, que bien que volviste, Hermione tiene que volver a casa y la voy a acompañar. ¿Crees que puedas volver solo?

Harry le dio una mirada más a Hermione, pero ella no lo encaró, parecía más entretenida en el fondo del vaso vacío sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

—Claro, sin problemas.

—Bien, te veo en la mañana —dijo Ron mientras Hermione ya se ponía en pie. —Hasta luego, Fabio —agregó y Harry giró para ver que Fabio si lo había seguido y estaba a su lado, de pie, parecía realmente incómodo.

—Hasta luego… supongo que no nos veremos ya, así que ha sido un gusto conocerlos —dijo Fabio extendiendo su mano hacia Ron que sonrió amablemente.

—Igualmente, ojala y nos podamos escribir alguna vez.

—Sí, estoy segura que Harry tiene su dirección —murmuró Hermione, hizo un asentimiento y jaló a Ron de una mano—. Vamos, ya debo volver a casa.

Ron frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry, que sólo se encogió de hombros nervioso, antes de alejarse junto a la chica, cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y suspiró derrotado. Era un descuidado y un inconsciente y Hermione lo había descubierto, y lo peor de todo es que ella parecía defraudada.

—Harry… si quieres ir con ellos y hablar…

—No, ahora no quiero hablar con ellos, será peor… —Harry tomó lo que quedaba de bebida en uno de los vasos y durante un largo rato se quedó en silencio, pensando en las mil y una formas de hablar con Hermione y temeroso de que la chica le dijera a Ron lo que había visto.

A su lado Fabio permaneció en silencio, simplemente acompañándolo, y Harry lo agradeció sinceramente.

—¿Aún podemos ir a tu casa? —preguntó de pronto. Fabio se volteó rápidamente hacia él, seguro que no se esperara que hablara o que le propusiera eso.

—Me gustaría, es nuestra despedida, después de todo.

*****

Era su despedida y Fabio había dicho que le haría algo especial. Después de llegar a la casa de estudiantes ambos se habían metido en la ducha y jugueteado por bastante rato para luego terminar en la habitación del chico.

Y allí estaba ahora Harry, recostado contra su abdomen en las blancas sábanas y jadeando de anticipación mientras la lengua de Fabio bajaba lentamente por su espalda, dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando y dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Harry apretaba con fuerza las sábanas y sus caderas se refregaban suavemente contra el colchón mientras esa lengua seguía bajando más aun, cuando mordió el final de su columna soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte. Las manos de Fabio le sujetaron las caderas para que dejara de moverse y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando esa lengua bajó un poco más aun. Empezó a respirar con más dificultad aun, no queriendo imaginar que tan abajo llegaría Fabio con sus caricias. Cuando las manos de Fabio separaron sus nalgas suavemente y esa lengua bajó más aun, justo hasta su entrada se estremeció por completo.

—Diosdiosdios —Harry volteó la cabeza todo lo posible para ver apenas la cabeza de Fabio entre sus piernas, entonces esa lengua se empujó un poco más aún y se dejó caer entre las almohadas, jadeando sonoramente y levantando más las caderas.

—¿Esto te gusta? —murmuró Fabio mientras lo hacía apoyarse contra sus rodillas.

—¡Demonios si!

Fabio no contestó su lengua volvió a juguetear contra su entrada, dando pequeñas lamidas y empujando suavemente, como queriendo entrar en él. La sola idea lo hizo sentirse más excitado aun, una de sus manos bajó hasta hacerse de su miembro, ya demasiado duro, y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez. Fabio interrumpía sus caricias para luego darle alguna suave mordida o introducir uno de sus dedos para que luego esa lengua retomara su trabajo, presionando y humedeciendo todo, haciéndolo sentirse más y más necesitado.

—¡Fabio! —chilló empujando sus caderas más aún contra la boca del chico. —Dios… Fabio, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? —preguntó con voz grave Fabio mientras un par de sus dedos se presionaban en su interior. Harry empujó las caderas contra esos dedos, tratando de obtener mayor placer.

—Sabes que quiero —jadeó.

Fabio le dio una mordida más en una de sus nalgas y se alejó un instante, sobre su hombro Harry vio como se colocaba el preservativo y esparcía algo de lubricante en él. —Vamos…

—Que impaciente que te nos has vuelto —le dijo algo divertido mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y lo levantaba un poco. Se presionó dentro de él con bastante lentitud, y soltó un profundo suspiro al tiempo que Harry gemía por la sensación de tenerlo en su interior.

Harry se agitó contra las caderas del chico, instándolo a moverse. Entonces Fabio comenzó a moverse contra él, una y otra vez, con bastante fuerza, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron con el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando y el leve golpeteo de la cama, la mano de Harry volvió hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez mientras pedía por más y más, y Fabio lo complacía hasta que ambos estallaron a la vez en un fuerte orgasmo. Las piernas de Harry temblaron y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Fabio encima.

—Ouch —murmuró Harry, Fabio le dio una mordida más en la nuca, y se levantó saliendo de su interior para luego dejarse caer a un lado. —Dios, Fabio, eso ha estado fenomenal.

Fabio sonrió.

—Realmente si eres un chico lindo —dijo acariciándole una mejilla con cariño.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso —Harry trató de parecer resentido pero no podía conseguirlo sintiéndose tan relajado.

—No te gusta, pero lo eres, Harry.

*****

A Harry no le gustaba despedirse, en realidad no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, no había tenido de quien hacerlo, no de esa manera al menos. Al amanecer había abrazado a Fabio con fuerza y le había dado un último beso. Fabio había dicho que le extrañaría mucho y Harry no podía negar que también lo extrañaría, le había agarrado mucho cariño, habían pasado dos semanas viéndose prácticamente todos los días y follado todas las noches, había descubierto sensaciones completamente nuevas y fantásticas, y sobre todo habían quedado muy resueltas todas sus dudas y dilemas.

Poco antes de las siete de la mañana había llegado a la puerta del hotel, aún sosteniendo en una mano el papel con la dirección y teléfono que Fabio le había dado, Harry le había dado la dirección de los Dursley, en Privet Drive, porque no conocía ninguna otra dirección muggle donde le pudieran escribir, sin embargo le daba vueltas a la idea de hacer visible Grimmauld Place, tal vez debía preguntarle a Hermione al respecto. Si es que ella volvía a dirigirle la palabra, claro.

Terminó de preparar su equipaje lenta y metódicamente, durante la noche anterior, si bien era cierto había logrado apartar de su mente aquel sentimiento de culpa, ahora que estaba solo no podía más que pensar en la expresión de Hermione. En lo horrorizada que estaba. Tal vez incluso defraudada. Y eso dolía, y mucho, que Hermione, su mejor amiga y a la cual quería como una hermana lo mirara de esa manera, sintiera repulsión por él era algo que le partía el corazón.

La incertidumbre de que hacer o como actuar a partir de ahora, cuando volviera a casa lo carcomía, al menos hubiera deseado poder hablar con Ron y Hermione primero, confesarles lo que sentía, lo que era, y no que ella se enterara de esa manera tan poco apropiada. En realidad, él sabía que si le importaba la opinión de alguien esa era la de Ron y Hermione, nadie más cabía en su pequeño mundo, ni siquiera Ginny o los demás Weasley, si Ron y Hermione permanecían a su lado, como siempre había sido, todo estaría bien, pero sin ellos… No quería pensar en lo solo que se sentiría sin ellos.

La puerta sonó suavemente y Harry frunció el ceño, por lo general Ron no era tan “delicado” al golpear —Diga —dijo en voz alta.

—Harry… —Era Hermione y su voz no se escuchaba segura, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con extremada violencia mientras cruzaba de tres zancadas el cuarto y abría la puerta—. ¿Podemos hablar?— preguntó ella antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, estaba sonrojada y no lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Claro —Harry se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, el que viniera sola le hizo entender que aún no le había dicho nada a Ron. Aún.

—Veo que ya casi tienes todo listo —comentó ella sentándose en la cama, junto a la maleta y doblando un par de camisetas que había dejado tiradas descuidadamente.

—Más o menos —Harry la miró con atención, tratando de adelantarse a lo que ella fuera a decir, listo para explicar las razones por las cuales estaba haciendo lo que ella vio que estaba haciendo con Fabio.

—Yo… —Hermione suspiró profundamente y luego encaró a Harry, sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que de costumbre y su postura era demasiado rígida—lamento haber salido corriendo así…

—¿Qué? —Harry se adelantó un poco más hacia su amiga, no comprendiendo bien sus palabras.

—Lamento haber reaccionado así, es solo que… me sorprendí tanto.

—Hermione, yo lo siento, no tenías por qué ver eso, ni yo por qué comportarme así, no era el lugar adecuado y…

—Harry… —Hermione meneó la cabeza—yo creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente… —. Sus ojos comenzaron a verse más brillosos y Harry sabía que empezaría a llorar, se arrodilló delante de ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica interrumpiéndola.

—Lo lamento, lamento haberte decepcionado de esta manera.

—No digas eso —Hermione se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que ya empezaban a correr. —Yo sólo no pude… estaba muy confundida en ese momento, pero no debí irme así, dejando que creyeras que estaba enojada o decepcionada.

—¿No lo estás? —preguntó Harry con algo de sorpresa.

—Me sorprendí demasiado… yo nunca hubiera imaginado que tú… Te vi en la escuela con Cho, y con Ginny y te escuché decir que Fleur era bonita y cosas así… nunca creí que fueras a…

—¿Ser gay? —preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

—¿Lo eres?

—Sí, lo soy, soy gay —Harry se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que le dio decir esas palabras delante de su amiga, y de lo fácil que era admitirlo delante de ella.

—¿Y estás seguro? —Hermione le dio una mirada intensa—, ¿qué no es sólo una etapa de confusión o algo así?

Harry suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía dudas desde hace algún tiempo… cuando vinimos aquí y conocí a Fabio pues… simplemente me di cuenta… —Hermione se sonrojó un poco más y desvió la mirada y Harry detuvo sus palabras.

—Tenía algunas sospechas ¿sabes? —dijo ella luego de un instante, parecía mucho más calmada—; sobre Fabio, sobre la forma como desaparecían siempre, o como no te molestaba que Ron y yo te dejáramos solo siempre… pensé que tal vez si había alguien más allí, una chica que Fabio conocía, porque no podía imaginarme otra cosa…

—Yo quería hablarlo con ustedes, en serio pero no aquí, tú tenías problemas con tus padres y no quería aumentarlo todo con esto.

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Harry y sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

—Yo en realidad venía a decirte que no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi amigo… que me perdones por haber actuado como una intolerante al salir corriendo de allí, no era mi intención lastimarte u ofenderte.

—Hermione —suspiró Harry con alivio. Hermione apretó sus manos un poco más a las de Harry y le sonrió con aquel gesto de “ya olvídalo” que nunca le había causado tanto alivio y tranquilidad como en ese momento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante más y luego Hermione suspiró y habló:

—Harry, esto será muy difícil, ¿sabes lo intransigentes que son en el mundo mágico con este tema?

—No, en realidad no…

—Estudiamos algo en la clase de estudios muggles y… —Hermione se detuvo al ver la expresión de pánico que Harry había puesto y apretó un poco más sus manos contra la de Harry—. Tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto… de todo lo que quieras, investigaré un poco más sobre el tema en cuanto volvamos a casa.

—Tengo que decírselo a Ron, no quisiera que lo descubriera por alguna estupidez mía…

—Ya veremos la forma de hacerlo, todo estará bien, ya verás —dijo ella suspirando profundamente. Harry creyó que más que tratar de convencerlo a él se trataba de convencer a si misma, el tono en el que le hablaba era como si se tratara de un niño que había hecho una gran travesura y que ahora estaba en problemas.

—No pareces muy convencida.

—No, Harry, no lo estoy —admitió ella frunciendo el ceño— tienes que entender que todo ha pasado muy rápido, aún estoy… acostumbrándome.

—Ya.

—Harry, sabes que te quiero ¿lo sabes, verdad?— Harry sólo asintió mirando a su amiga a los ojos—, y pase lo que pase nunca dejaré de quererte, eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry agradeció las palabras de su amiga y sonrió en respuesta, Hermione le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa y suspiró. —Lo mejor será apurarnos, apenas y tenemos tiempo de desayunar y salir hacia el aeropuerto.

*****

Unas cuantas horas después Harry miraba desde la ventanilla del avión como la ciudad se iba alejando lentamente, a su lado Ron dormitaba tranquilamente, Harry estaba seguro que Hermione lo había vuelto a hechizar. Ella estaba un par de asientos atrás, junto a sus padres, conversando en murmullos.

El cielo era muy azul y el sol estaba en todo lo alto mientras la ciudad se hacía cada vez más pequeña, Harry suspiró extrañando ya a Fabio y a toda la libertad que había tenido allí y preparándose mentalmente para encarar su vida en cuanto llegaran a casa. La guerra había terminado y muchas de sus dudas estaban resueltas, ahora le quedaba afrontar lo que llegara y prepararse para el futuro.

**\-----0o0o0-----**

N/A

*¡Ó, meu Deus!* ¡O mi Dios! en portugués.


	7. YARIK FORSYTH

#  **CAPÍTULO 7: “YARIK FORSYTH”** ****

_Ahora te toca vivir,  ya habrá tiempo de morir_

_hazte amigo de la adversidad_

_o nunca serás feliz_

_El Espíritu del Bosque II_

_(Outro)_

_Letra y música: Txus_

_El mago de Oz._

_25 de Agosto de 1998, afueras del Condado mágico de Rútland, territorio muggle._

 

Agosto casi había terminado, faltaban muy pocos días para volver a la escuela y Draco no podía dejar de sentirse miserable… Miserable era poco, tal vez vencido, derrotado, humillado y acabado sería más adecuado. Tenía un gran repertorio acerca de la forma como se sentía. Su madre, en cambio, aún trataba de poner buena cara a todo lo que pasaba, le acariciaba el cabello o le apretaba cariñosamente el hombro cuando regresaba en las noches, agotado de ejecutar hechizos de reparación, ahora en un poblado mágico en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Se alegró de que al menos no lo hubieran mandado a reparar la casucha de los Weasley, ahí si su humillación hubiera estado completa. Sin embargo esta vez había corrido con suerte (algo muy extraño para él en esos días) y le habían asignado la casa de una pareja de ancianos que vivía a muchos metros y calles de los Weasley, no se había cruzado con ninguno de los pelirrojos, y el trabajo había sido, debía admitirlo, mejor que en San Mungo, cierto que aquellos ancianos lo miraban con desconfianza, no dejando de vigilarlo en ningún instante, pero no le arruinaban lo avanzado, ni se quejaban de él para nada, ahora que la casa estaba terminada y faltaba sólo unos días para el inicio de la escuela, el Ministerio le había comunicado que su servicio obligatorio había culminado. Draco había casi gritado de emoción por eso, aunque se contuvo en mostrar siquiera una sonrisa hasta que estuvo a solas, junto a su madre.

Su madre aún tenía que seguir ayudando en la casa que se había creado para acoger a todos los niños víctimas de la guerra, al parecer allí era donde había aprendido a cocinar, pues era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Ella era muy poco comunicativa sobre lo que hacía o el trato que le daban. Aunque varias veces Draco se encontró pensando en que no era que no fuera comunicativa, si no que no era tan quejona y llorica con él mismo, que siempre que llegaba a casa maldecía su vida y refunfuñaba por los maltratos e insultos, pero en realidad no sabía que más podía hacer.

Aquella tarde había descubierto algo más, siempre pensó que el alimento que su madre preparaba llegaba a su casa apareciendo directamente de la tienda de comestibles, como en la mansión, pero su madre lo había sacado de su error y le había pedido que esta vez fuera él a hacer las compras, le había dado ropa muggle, (Draco se había horrorizado por eso), un mapa, una lista y unos cuantos billetes a los que llamaba dinero y que decía que valían en el mundo muggle como el oro en el mágico. Incluso le había escrito en el papel cuanto valía cada “libra” y cuánto dinero debía traer de vuelta a casa. Draco, para no perder la costumbre había protestado y maldecido, pero su madre no había cedido, le había dicho que era bueno que fuera, que el sol le diera un poco más porque estaba demasiado pálido y que prefería que aprendiera a moverse en el mundo muggle, que tal vez pronto necesitara ampliar sus horizontes.

Draco sabía que estaba mal quejarse, que su madre no podía hacer mucho por cambiar la situación, pero se sentía tan impotente y tan sobre pasado por todo que no sabía que más hacer, nunca había sabido que más hacer, sus padres siempre habían estado allí para escuchar sus quejas y tratar de resolver todos sus problemas, pero ahora… Ahora todo era tan extrañamente diferente, tenía dieciocho años y se suponía que debería saber qué hacer, pero se sentía tan perdido…

Caminó por donde su madre le indicó, bajo la mirada recelosa de varios aurores y uno que otro vecino y pronto se encontró en aquel sitio que su madre mencionó como una parada de buses. Draco había oído hablar del autobús noctámbulo alguna vez, aunque nunca había podido subir, los Malfoy no usaban ese tipo de transportes, al menos así había sido antes. Así que ahora con algo de ansiedad estaba de pie, bajo la sombra de aquella parada esperando, hasta que apareció avanzando lentamente por el camino un enorme autobús rojo de dos pisos, la puerta se abrió y el chofer le dio una mirada interrogante.

—¿Sube o no?

—Si —se apresuró a decir Draco mientras subía por las escalinatas, entregó la cantidad de dinero que su madre le había indicado y el chofer le dio un pequeño ticket de cartón. Draco se quedó mirando el pequeño boleto por un instante más, y no fue hasta que el autobús se puso en movimiento que avanzó un par de pasos y encontró un asiento vacío. Suspiró aun no creyendo estar usando un medio de transporte, ropa y dinero muggle y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla y ver qué era lo que había fuera de su tan maravilloso barrio.

Las calles rectangulares y los edificios pintados de colores claros lo entretuvieron durante bastante rato, hasta que el chofer anunció su parada, se puso en pie y bajó lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo no tener el tiempo suficiente para bajar y luego perderse en ese extraño mundo.

Dio apenas un par de pasos antes de reparar en el enorme lugar, definitivamente aquella era la tienda de comida más grande que había visto, aunque dichas sean verdades, nunca había estado en una tienda de comestibles.

El lugar tenía todas las paredes frontales de cristal opaco, y la gente entraba y salía empujando aquellos cochecitos metálicos que su madre le había comentado. Miró hacia más arriba y en letras naranjas estaba escrito “Sainsbury's ” Draco suspiró, al menos si estaba en el lugar que debía estar, ahora sólo necesitaba poder entrar, recoger los comestibles que su madre había puesto en la lista y luego volver a casa, de ser posible antes de que oscureciera…

*****

Caminó entre la gran hilera de estantes, reconociendo poco a poco cada cosa que su madre había indicado en la lista, le había especificado los nombres, las marcas, los colores y las medidas, la lista era bastante precisa y Draco lo agradeció pues habían demasiadas cosas allí y se sentía demasiado confuso.

Recolectó todo lo que necesitaba en el pequeño carrito y caminó hacia una de las cajas, delante de él habían un par de chicos bastante guapos, ambos conversaban animadamente de la fiesta que tendrían el siguiente fin de semana y de los licores que llevarían, parecían tan felices y relajados que Draco no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de envidia. Ellos eran aparentemente casi de su misma edad y tenían una vida feliz mientras él sólo era un ex mortífago condenado al repudio de su sociedad y a una vida desdichada.

Uno de los chicos giró y le dio una mirada coqueta, tanto que Draco se sonrojó y apartó el rostro, pensando en que tan mal se vería si se alejaba hasta otra de las cajas, nadie lo había mirado así en demasiado tiempo, sólo había alguien que le había dado esa mirada y había pasado ya casi un año desde entonces.

El chico le sonrió descaradamente y avanzó un poco más para entregar sus productos a la muchacha que atendía la caja, Draco soltó el aire suavemente, y esos ojos volvieron a mirarlo una vez más, y finalmente le guiñaron un ojo antes de alejarse con su amigo por el pasillo hasta la salida. Draco aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mente en otro lugar, en su habitación, en la mansión Malfoy, en tiempos mejores.

—Hola, necesito que pongas los productos sobre la banda —dijo la chica con voz atenta. Draco se giró hacia ella y le dio una mirada interrogante—. Lo que vas a llevar, ponlo aquí —continuó la chica, señalando el carrito y luego la banda larga.

—Si, claro —murmuró Draco colocando todo en el lugar que la chica le indicaba, no eran tantas cosas, y lo hizo con rapidez.

—¿Pagarás con tarjeta o con efectivo?

—Tengo esto —dijo Draco sacando del bolsillo los billetes y monedas que su madre le había dado.

—Claro — la chica sonrió una vez más, era una chica bajita y delgada, tenía el cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola y la piel bastante bronceada, los ojos castaños y una sonrisa amable. Draco pensó que color guinda del uniforme no le favorecía para nada.

—¿Tarjeta de afiliado?

Draco no comprendía que era lo que eso podía significar así que negó con la cabeza —Sólo me dieron esto.

—Bien… —la chica empezó a pasar los productos uno a uno sobre su mostrador, haciendo que cada uno de ellos sonara con un pequeño pitido al pasar, mientras en frente la pequeña pantalla iba indicando los precios, Draco jugueteó con las faldas de su camiseta, impaciente por regresar ya a casa, lejos de aquel extraño mundo, mientras la chica seguía pasando los productos y colocándolos en bolsas plásticas a un lado.

—Son cuarenta y siete libras y treinta y dos peniques.

—Aja —dijo Draco dando una mirada más a la lista que su madre había escrito y el total que debía gastar, luego abrió la mano y empezó a sacar los billetes y monedas, tratando de calcular y recordar las indicaciones de su madre, pero se le hacía demasiad complicado, era tan diferente a calcular galeones, sickles y knuts.

—¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa más amplía.

—No, la verdad que no —admitió Draco sabiendo que aquello no era una mentira, no pertenecía a aquel mundo tan complicado.

—Yo te ayudo… este billete de aquí —dijo señalando hacia uno de los billetes —, es de diez libras, y aquí tienes otro más, y luego esas monedas son de 2 libras…. —Draco fue tomando con una mano los billetes y monedas que la chica le señalaba, se sentía algo tonto en esa situación pero a decir verdad no había mucho más que pudiera hacer —y mira, incluso te quedará algo de cambio.

Draco le dio una mirada desconfiada un instante antes de asentir y entregarle los billetes y monedas, la chica tecleó un par de veces más en la extraña máquina que empezó a hacer un sonido extraño y luego soltó un boleto más, lo extendió hacia Draco junto con unas monedas —Muchas gracias por tu compra, espero que vuelvas pronto.

—Ya, claro…

Draco metió las monedas en uno de sus bolsillos junto con el boleto que la chica le había dado y tomó las bolsas, dio un par de pasos y luego giró hacia la chica que ya empezaba a pasar los productos de una señora bastante mayor que había estado detrás de él esperando.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente y la chica se giró y le dio una amplia sonrisa antes de continuar atendiendo a la anciana. Era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba amablemente en mucho tiempo, debía reconocerlo, y no estaba de más dar gracias por eso, aunque se tratara de una simple muggle.

*****

Ya en el autobús de regreso su mente volvió a la mirada de aquel chico, había sido una mirada demasiado descarada, una que sólo Yarik le había dado y en sus momentos de soledad, nunca delante de los demás. Nadie alrededor se había horrorizado por eso, y se preguntó si es que sería algo normal y corriente en el mundo muggle, que un chico te mirara de esa manera, sin miedo a ser repudiado y rechazado. ¿Sería que los muggles no veían mal eso? Aquello que en su mundo si estaba condenado, aquello que había hecho que su padre se sintiera decepcionado de él, aquello que había provocado incluso aquel desenlace tan fatal.

Bajó en la misma parada donde poco más de una hora atrás había iniciado su viaje y cargando las bolsas con ambas manos caminó de regreso a Rútland. Los aurores seguían mirándolo de manera inquisitiva, pero a él no le importó mucho, su mente estaba ahora extraviada en todos esos recuerdos que no había tocado en meses, ocupado como estaba en alejar las pesadillas que lo acosaban por las noches, recordando el incendio, y lo infortunada que era su vida.

—¡Hey, alto allí! — dijo una voz autoritaria detrás de él y Draco detuvo el paso a sólo una calle de su casa, antes de voltear siquiera ya sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas allí, mortífago?

—Soy Malfoy, no mortífago —replicó Draco apretando con más fuerza las bolsas por la rabia —, y sólo llevo los víveres.

—Los aurores tenemos que revisar que entra y sale de este lugar, mortífago —dijo Desai, aquel auror que lo había molestado y saboteado su trabajo la primera vez que había ido a San Mungo, cada vez que se lo encontraba trataba de hacerlo enojar, sabía que esperaba que reaccionara de alguna manera negativa pero no le iba a dar el gusto, claro que no —. Aunque te vistas de muggle, aún seguirás siendo un simple y sucio mortífago.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a no contestar, bastó llenar su mente con los recuerdos de aquella horrible celda para no dejarse llevar por su carácter mientras Desai le quitaba una de las bolsas de la mano y le daba una mirada al contenido.

—¿Así que habrá albóndigas para esta noche? ¿Tu madre las prepara?

—Sí.

—Dame la otra bolsa —dijo mientras dejaba caer la primera al piso, Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y extendió la mano entregando la segunda bolsa y agachándose para recoger el contenido de la primera. No había terminado de juntar todo lo que había caído al piso cuando la segunda bolsa cayó haciendo un ruido sordo por las latas que contenía.

—Ups… supongo que debes recoger todo esto antes que te acuse de andar tirando basura en la calle.

Draco levantó la vista y le dio una mirada asesina antes de arrodillarse por completo para seguir jalando todo lo que había caído al piso, sentía la mirada del auror clavada en su nuca y su corazón latiendo con fuerza por la rabia. Cuando finalmente terminó se puso en pie y agradeció que su madre le prohibiera llevar la varita, estaba seguro de que no contendría mucho más tiempo las ganas de hechizar a aquel idiota.

—Te estaré vigilando, mortífago —le dijo el hombre mientras Draco se alejaba con pasos veloces y sin mirar ya atrás.

Escuchó la carcajada del hombre mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba con fuerza, dando un portazo, su madre, que estaba en el sofá leyendo se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada.

—Draco.

—Nada, no pasa nada, aquí está todo —dijo pasando de largo hasta la cocina y dejando sobre la mesa de mala manera todo lo que había traído y vaciando sus bolsillos, para dejar también el dinero y los boletos que le habían dado.

—Draco, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—preguntó su madre más preocupada.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada —repitió Draco con voz áspera girándose para poder ir a su habitación, pero su madre lo sujetó de un brazo y lo detuvo—. Estoy bien, sólo tuve un encuentro con aquel idiota auror…

—No debes dejar que te molesten, no debes darles el gusto.

—No te preocupes, madre —replicó Draco jalando el brazo con algo de fuerza para soltarse del agarre y poderse marchar a su habitación, cuando habló lo hizo sin mirarla —, he hecho lo único que aparentemente podemos hacer ahora, bajar la cabeza.

—Draco, por favor, debes entender que nuestra situación es diferente, que ahora no podemos…

—¡Lo tengo claro, madre! —gritó Draco interrumpiéndola y girándose para encarar a la mujer —. Somos la porquería del mundo mágico y debo vivir con eso, aunque bien me valdría haberme quedado en Azkaban, al menos allí tendría más certeza de lo que…

No terminó de hablar, el golpe en el rostro lo interrumpió. Su madre jamás le había golpeado, nunca, a lo mucho le había gritado alguna vez, pero jamás un golpe. Llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiéndola arder, un dolor más profundo que el que su piel sentía, el dolor por que su madre lo había abofeteado.

—Escúchame bien, Draco —dijo Narcissa con mirada fiera, distando de la mirada paciente que le había dado durante los últimos meses —; esto es lo que hay y lo que tenemos, nos equivocamos y perdimos, pero al menos estás libre, no te han condenado a cadena perpetua a Azkaban como a muchos de los más cercanos al Lord, ni a la muerte como a tu padre, tienes una oportunidad y la vas a aprovechar, quieras o no —Narcissa se cruzó de brazos y suspiró profundamente —. Estoy más que harta de todas tus quejas, tus lloriqueos y tus reclamos, es lo único que sabes hacer, sentarte y compadecerte de ti mismo, sin mover ni un solo dedo por salir adelante. Te he soportado mucho, pero no más, eres un Malfoy, ¡por todos los demonios!, y mi hijo y no te dejaré abandonar y rendirte sin siquiera haber iniciado la lucha.

Narcissa no dijo nada más, simplemente salió de la cocina. Draco escuchó como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza, seguramente que se había encerrado en su habitación, y él permaneció allí durante mucho rato más, con la mano en la mejilla donde su madre le había golpeado y sintiéndose demasiado herido para moverse siquiera.

*****

Aquella noche no cenó, ni siquiera salió a ver si su madre había preparado alguna cosa de cenar, y ella tampoco lo buscó.

Draco lo agradeció.

Aquel había sido un día horrible, recordando a Yarik y ahora con las palabras de su madre.

Se acurrucó en la cama, con la habitación completamente a oscuras y se permitió recordar, recordar como en mucho tiempo no había hecho, dio una vista completa a su vida, a lo que había sido y lo que había pasado, entreteniéndose en Yarik, en sus recuerdos de momentos felices… y también en los peores…

_Luego de aparecer con Snape en las puertas de la Mansión había sido empujado y obligado a caminar por algunos de los mortífagos enmascarados, su mente seguía dando demasiadas vueltas y sus piernas y brazos temblaban con demasiada violencia, realmente Dumbledore había sido asesinado, lo había visto caer y él no había tenido agallas suficientes para cumplir su misión._

_El vestíbulo estaba lleno de más magos y brujas luciendo capas oscuras y máscaras blancas y en el centro, el mismo Lord Voldemort, aquel que le había dicho que tenía que matar a Dumbledore si quería que su padre saliera de Azkaban y que su madre siguiera con vida, lo miraba de manera interrogante, en cuanto recobró un poco el sentido común agachó la cabeza y contuvo el aliento esperando el castigo._

— _¿Está hecho, Severus? —preguntó con aquella voz suave que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de terror._

— _Sí, mi Lord, Dumbledore ha sido asesinado._

— _Dime, joven Malfoy, ¿ya tienes la marca en tu brazo?_

_Draco tragó grueso y levantó un poco más la vista, pudo ver a su madre al fondo del salón, junto a su tía Bella, que parecía tan feliz como si se encontrara en una gran fiesta, su madre le dio una mirada intensa —No, mi Lord… yo no…_

— _No lo entiendo —interrumpió Voldemort acercándose unos pasos más hacia él, los demás magos y brujas se apartaron un poco, sólo Snape permaneció a su lado —, Severus dice que el vejete está muerto, asesinado, sin embargo tú no tienes la marca ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

— _Lo lamento, mi Lord —se excusó Draco, sentía sus piernas temblar más que antes y su voz no lograba salir firmemente._

— _Si me permite… —empezó a hablar Snape, pero al parecer el Lord pidió silencio por que detuvo sus explicaciones._

_Unos dedos fríos se posaron sobre su barbilla y le obligaron a levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos rojos y un instante después sintió su mente invadida, ni siquiera recordó la forma como su tía le había enseñado a bloquear sus recuerdos y vio desfilando cada uno de sus planes fallidos hasta la forma como los otros mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts y la conversación con Dumbledore en la torre para culminar con la imagen de Snape lanzando la maldición asesina sobre el anciano._

— _Ya veo —dijo Voldemort soltando el rostro de Draco._

_En cuanto pudo apartó la mirada del hombre y dio un paso hacia atrás por el terror, pero no pudo escapar más que eso, un hechizo silencioso le dio de lleno en el pecho y sintió como si todos sus músculos y nervios fueran atravesados por cuchillos ardientes, sabía que estaba gritando, retorciéndose en el piso delante de todos esos magos y brujas, delante de su madre, pero no pudo evitarlo, el dolor era demasiado._

— _Así que tal vez hubieras aceptado la oferta de aquel loco amante de los muggles —murmuró el Lord mirando hacia Draco con desprecio._

_Draco simplemente trató de alejarse, aún tirado en el piso, arrastrándose como un animal herido —No, mi Lord… jamás intentaría…_

— _¡Mientes! —gritó Voldemort y nuevamente el hechizo le dio en el cuerpo, sus gritos se mezclaron con los gritos de Narcissa, que pedía clemencia para su hijo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía entender antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y el dolor se detuviera._

**_*_ **

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, y un dolor de cabeza terrible, sin mover ni un solo músculo inspeccionó la habitación donde se encontraba, y suspiró algo aliviado, estaba en su cama, en la Mansión._

— _¿Draco? —la voz de su madre lo hizo girar con rapidez y emitió un pequeño gruñido por el dolor —. Bebe esto, te ayudará con el dolor._

_Draco sólo asintió en silencio y obedeció a su madre, en cuanto terminó de beber el contenido del frasco se sintió mucho más aliviado, el dolor desaparecía rápidamente—. Lo preparó Severus, dice que con una sola toma bastará para que el dolor no vuelva._

— _Gracias…_

— _Hemos convencido al Lord, mejor dicho Severus lo ha convencido de que Dumbledore te manipuló para que dudaras de tu lealtad, pero que todas tus acciones por tratar de cumplir con la misión bastan para demostrar del lado de quien estás._

_Draco suspiró profundamente, se sentía nuevamente cansado, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ya en cama. —¿Padre?_

— _Pronto, el Lord ha dicho que pronto lo sacará de prisión._

_Esa noticia fue suficiente para Draco, suspiró de alivio al saber que no había arruinado todo y se acomodó un poco más en la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejándose desplazar hacia el sueño._

**_*_ **

_Aquella noche, como todas las anteriores desde hace más de tres semanas en que había vuelto a la Mansión, se levantó gritando y sudando frío, la imagen de Dumbledore cayendo desde la torre lo atormentaba cada vez que conseguía dormir. Su madre se había negado a darle pociones para dormir sin sueño, argumentando que las pesadillas pronto terminarían y que no debía hacerse adicto a ese tipo de pociones siendo tan joven. Draco había querido protestar, recordarle que no había sido considerado tan joven para encargarle un asesinato, pero se había contenido, no quería mortificarla más._

_Sabía que no podría dormir, nunca lograba conciliar el sueño luego de despertar tras la pesadilla habitual. Miró hacia el reloj de mesa y vio que eran ya las cuatro de la mañana, suspiró y se puso en pie, jaló una bata y salió de su habitación, la mansión estaba completamente en silencio y a media luz._

_Caminó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y no llamar la atención, se sintió peor al recordar que ya ni siquiera podía vagar por su casa tranquilamente porque sentía que, desde que había vuelto de la escuela, ese ya no era su hogar, estaba ahora invadido por muchos mortífagos, que entraban y salían y disponían de las habitaciones como si se tratase de un hotel. El Lord la había adoptado como cuartel y no había nada que él o su madre pudieran hacer al respecto._

_Llegó a los jardines y siguió de largo, caminado entre los árboles hasta que vio la figura de un chico, sentado sobre el húmedo pasto, fumando tranquilamente mientras veía hacia el cielo. Draco sabía de quien se trataba; era Yarik Forsyth, había llegado con su padre un par de semanas antes desde Bulgaria, también sabía que el chico no había ido a Hogwarts, si no a Durmstrang, su padre era un servidor del Lord y había venido con su hijo para que ambos se enlistaran en sus filas, hasta donde tenía entendido Yarik aún no portaba la marca, aunque el padre sí._

— _¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó el chico girándose hacia él, Draco se sintió de pronto algo extraño e incómodo por lo intensos que parecían sus ojos, aún en la casi total oscuridad, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

— _Ven entonces, yo tampoco puedo dormir…_

_Draco se sentó en silencio junto a Yarik, que aún seguía fumando con lentitud, el humo del cigarro se elevaba hacia el cielo haciendo figuras extrañas, se preguntó si es que su padre sabía que fumaba._

— _¿Vienes siempre aquí a fumar? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar._

— _Y a pensar también —admitió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Draco sabía que era un par de años mayor que él, y las pocas veces que lo había visto junto a su padre había notado que no se sentía cómodo del todo. Casi como si no le gustara estar allí._

— _¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

— _Pesadillas —admitió Draco, Yarik se giró hacia él con una mirada interrogante, Draco nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y pudo ver mucho mejor sus facciones, su piel clara alumbrada por la suave luz de luna, sus ojos azules y su cabello oscuro suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su incomodidad creció mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al detener su mirada en sus labios rojos y ligeramente carnosos —, tengo siempre pesadillas y luego no puedo volver a dormir._

— _Existen pociones para dormir sin sueños._

— _Mi madre no quiere que las tome, dice que me puedo hacer adicto —confesó. Le gustaba poder hablar con alguien más que su madre, pues nadie más en esa casa parecía prestarle atención, se sentía demasiado solo, ni siquiera Goyle y Crable habían podido venir a visitarlo._

— _En eso tiene razón —Yarik sacó de su bolsillo una caja rectangular y la extendió hacia Draco —¿Quieres uno?_

— _No, yo no fumo —declaró aunque de todas maneras la tomó._

— _Un buen hábito —replicó Yarik con una sonrisa que hizo que Draco se sintiera más nervioso aún._

— _¿Y entonces tú por qué fumas?_

— _Porque es un mal hábito y porque eso enoja a mi padre._

_Draco sonrió y jugueteó con la cajetilla que aún tenía entre las manos —¿Si quisiera me enseñarías?_

— _Mmm… —Yarik se acarició la mejilla en manera pensativa un instante —¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _Diecisiete._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Claro, los cumplí unos días antes de venir aquí…* — Draco recordó entonces como es que había llegado allí y todos los recuerdos y sus pesadillas volvieron a su mente._

— _¿Hiciste una fiesta?_

— _No… ni siquiera lo recordé… estaba ocupado en otras cosas… —Draco detuvo su comentario no quería hablar de más con un futuro mortífago, no estaba en su naturaleza confiar tanto de las personas._

— _Imagino que a ti tampoco te agrada mucho —comentó entonces Yarik luego de que ambos se hubieran quedado en silencio por un momento —, sé que es tu casa y que sin embargo no te dejan estar en las reuniones de planeamiento._

— _¿A ti si?_

— _No, y supongo que por lo mismo que a ti, porque no estamos marcados._

— _Si, por eso es._

_Yarik se dejó caer sobre la hierba, lanzando a un lado lo que quedaba del cigarro y suspiró profundamente._

— _¿Tú crees que esto termine pronto? Me refiero a la guerra._

_Draco le dio una mirada más, echado sobre la hierba, vistiendo un pijama oscuro y con el cabello desordenado, algo en su pecho se agitó y esa sensación lo asustó, apoyó las manos en el piso y se obligó a no recostarse junto a él, no se vería correcto._

— _Espero que sí…_

— _No pareces muy animado con la idea._

_Draco se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, ya casi estaba amaneciendo._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato más, mirando hacia el cielo cada vez más claro._

— _Bueno… si es que mañana no puedes dormir, yo estoy aquí todas las noches, tal vez y hasta me anime a enseñarte a fumar —le dijo Yarik sentándose nuevamente y tomando la cajetilla que Draco había dejado sobre el pasto._

— _Claro —contestó Draco mientras veía al chico ponerse en pie y alejarse hacia la mansión y no pudo alejar su mirada de él hasta que se perdió de vista. Suspiró profundamente y luego se dio un golpe en la cabeza._

— _¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —se reprochó mientras el cielo clareaba completamente, lo que indicaba que debía volver a entrar a la Mansión._

**_*_ **

_Pese a toda la confusión que el chico desataba en él, Draco había vuelto la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y muchas otras más, cada vez que se levantaba después de tener la misma pesadilla se encaminaba hacia el jardín, donde encontraba al chico, sentado fumando, siempre le decía que estaba pensando, y él le comentaba que había tenido pesadillas, pero ninguno se animaba a profundizar más en esos temas, sin embargo si a hablar de otros temas, sobre cómo eran sus escuelas, y cómo era la casa de Yarik, en Bulgaria, de cómo extrañaba a sus amigos…_

_Draco había escuchado que estaba ya listo todo el plan para rescatar a los prisioneros de Azkaban, entre ellos; su padre y las pesadillas se habían vuelto más siniestras, a veces Dumbledore caía desde la torre y él no entendía por qué se acercaba al filo de la ventana de piedra para ver hacia abajo, pero entonces el cuerpo que estaba tirado en la hierba no era el del ex director si no el de su padre, la sensación de impotencia se apoderaba de él y se levantaba además de gritando, llorando._

— _¿Hoy podrías enseñarme? —preguntó sentándose junto a Yarik, aún tenía el corazón agitado y está vez no era sólo por la presencia del chico, si no también por la pesadilla que había tenido. Yarik siempre le decía que el tabaco le ayudaba a relajarse y eso era lo que él necesitaba en ese preciso momento._

— _Claro… Pero, ¿estás bien?_

— _Si, lo estoy —dijo mientras sacaba uno de los cigarros, sus manos temblaban y esperaba que Yarik no siguiera cuestionándolo._

— _No, creo que no lo estás, estás pálido, y tiemblas._

— _No, sólo… —sacó su varita y encendió el cigarro de la manera que había visto a Yarik hacerlo, aspiró profundamente y el humo le quemó la garganta haciéndolo toser, casi podía sentir como es que se ahogaba mientras una de las manos de Yarik golpeaba su espalda._

— _Calma… trata de respirar —le dijo Yarik con voz demasiado suave, Draco recién notó lo cerca que estaba el chico de él, y cómo su aliento le golpeaba la oreja mandándole sensaciones a su cuerpo que no había sentido jamás, ni siquiera con Pansy._

_Draco, pese a todo, trató de hacerle caso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la garganta dejó de arderle, sentía sus ojos lagrimosos por el exceso de tos y se los limpió rápidamente con el torso de la mano._

— _¿Cómo se supone que esto te hace sentir más relajado?, es casi como morir—dijo con voz rasposa._

_Y entonces Yarik rió, y la carcajada que dio le gustó mucho a Draco, porque era de alguna manera contagiosa, le calentaba el pecho y le hacía sentir mejor, casi sin darse cuenta él también estaba riendo, de la manera que no había hecho en semanas, quizás en meses. Y era tan extraño hacerlo, casi podía estar seguro que ya había olvidado como reír y quería aprovechar al máximo de la sensación en su vientre y lo relajado que se sentía, y rieron durante mucho tiempo más._

**_*_ **

— _¿Sabes, Draco? —dijo Yarik con voz más seria, con la voz más seria que le había escuchado hasta entonces —,no creo que esta guerra vaya a acabar pronto._

— _No, no lo hará —admitió Draco dejándose caer en la hierba y dedicándose a mirar el cielo oscuro._

_Durante las mañanas casi nunca veía a Yarik, se la pasaba en la habitación de su madre o en la propia, queriéndose cruzar con la menor cantidad de mortífagos posibles, y menos aún con el Lord, porque aún no estaba claro que lo hubiera perdonado por no matar él mismo a Dumbledore o por considerar la alternativa de cambiar de bando, así que no quería arriesgarse a que decidieran castigarlo una vez más. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que había visto a Yarik durante el día apenas y habían cruzado un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico permanecía siempre junto a su padre y no parecía feliz de estar allí, tenía una mueca de desagrado que desencajaba su rostro, pero durante la noche era otro, parecía otro. Draco siempre se preguntó si Yarik estaba allí de alguna manera obligado, igual que lo estaba él._

— _¿Por qué quieres que la guerra termine pronto?_

_Yarik hizo una mueca de descontento y luego se dejó caer en la hierba, junto a Draco, pero no se recostó por completo, se apoyó en un brazo y giró el cuerpo, observándolo, su rostro demasiado cerca, demasiado escrutador._

— _Mientras más rápido termine menos gente muerta y más rápido estaré en casa y en paz…. ¿No extrañas acaso la paz?_

— _¿Paz? —Draco no había sido muy consciente de haber estado alguna vez en paz._

— _Cuando no tenías que estar aquí si no con tus amigos o en la escuela, cuando sólo te preocupabas por cómo lograr pasar el examen de transformaciones y no por cómo conseguir tener esa horrible marca en el brazo y formar parte del ejército del Lord o cómo hacer para que ese tal Potter sea capturado…_

— _Paz —repitió Draco saboreando la palabra —Paz…_

_Draco se giró un poco más, su rostro quedó más cerca de Yarik, pudo ver sus labios rojos mucho más de cerca que nunca, y el deseo que le provocaron hizo que su estómago diera una vuelta completa._

— _Yo… sí, lo extraño, aunque el Lord ha estado presente en mi vida y tras Potter desde hace muchos años._

— _Pues espero que pronto lo capturen y domine al mundo y haga todo lo que quiere hacer para que pueda irme de aquí— afirmó Yarik, su tono había cambiado ligeramente._

_Draco era consciente de que no era sólo su imaginación, ese rostro se estaba acercando más a él, que trataba de pegarse más al piso, como si eso ganara distancia entre ambos. Distancia que no estaba seguro querer interponer realmente, su corazón se estaba acelerando y sus manos apretaban el pasto por la ansiedad._

— _O tal vez quedarme aquí… pero ser libre —murmuró Yarik y Draco sólo hizo un asentimiento mientras sentía ya el tibio aliento sobre sus labios y por reflejo cerró los ojos un instante, instante en que los labios suaves y calientes de Yarik se posaron sobre los suyos y presionaron apaciblemente._

_Sintió como sus labios hormigueaban y sus mejillas se calentaban y cuando esa lengua recorrió su labio inferior de manera tan insinuante, su respiración se detuvo un instante. Instante en el que tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando allí: estaba besando a un hombre. Sus manos se levantaron y empujaron el cuerpo de Yarik hacia un lado, la sensación de vacío que quedó en sus labios no le importó mientras se ponía en pie y respiraba entrecortadamente por el pánico: había besado a otro hombre. “No”. Se corrigió.” Ese hombre me ha besado a mí”. No quiso admitirse que en realidad el beso le había gustado._

— _¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —chilló Draco retrocediendo un paso más y mirando a un sonrojado Yarik._

— _¿Nadie te había besado antes? —preguntó, pese al sonrojo, con tono calmado, como si hablaran acerca del clima._

— _Sí… pero… —Draco tartamudeó y se sintió estúpido así que apretó los labios tratando de aclarar en su mente lo que realmente le quería decir —Eres un chico y yo otro, no nos podemos besar._

— _Oh… ya entiendo —Yarik suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la hierba nuevamente._

— _¿Qué? —Draco sabía que no debía seguir preguntando, que simplemente debía salir de allí y llegar a su habitación, encerrarse y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado._

— _Aún no te has dado cuenta… —Yarik sacó un cigarro más y lo encendió, Draco se sintió tonto viendo hacia sus labios y la manera que aprisionaban el cigarro antes de dejar escapar el humo —Me gustas… y sé que te gusto._

— _Tú no puedes gustarme —Draco levantó la voz más de lo necesario —, eres un hombre y eso es totalmente asqueroso y repulsivo._

_Yarik asintió suavemente —Me gustas y no me importa parecer asqueroso y repulsivo, pensé que era mutuo… —Yarik dio una calada más al cigarro antes de continuar—, ser lo que soy es por lo que mi padre quiere que esté aquí, porque cree que así me hará más “hombre”, aunque claro, no entiende que esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… Me gustan los hombres, y me gustas tú y si no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada, no creas que intentaré violarte o algo por el estilo— las últimas palabras habían sonado duras, parecía que realmente empezaba a ofenderse._

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y no se dejó persuadir por el tono en la voz de Yarik —Tu padre tiene razón, eso que haces no es correcto… no puedes ir por allí besando a los hombres, es… antinatural, ¡por todos los demonios!_

_Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la mansión con pasos largos y rápidos, apretando los puños y no queriendo admitir el hormigueo que aún sentía en los labios._

_Esperó a estar solo en su cuarto para poder repasar sus labios con un dedo tímidamente mientras recordaba el beso… Aquel beso era de los mejores que había tenido, porque ningún otro beso lo había agitado de esa manera, pero estaba mal… muy mal, —es un chico y tú un chico y eso simplemente no se hace —susurró en la oscuridad._

**_*_ **

_La siguiente noche no se despertó por una pesadilla, despertó con la sensación de ser besado nuevamente sobre el pasto, como la madrugada anterior, y lo peor de todo era que estaba excitado, completamente excitado y caliente, como no lo había estado nunca._

_Llevó con algo de temor la mano bajo el pijama hasta su erección y suspiró suavemente mientras se acariciaba lentamente al inicio, imaginando a Pansy junto a él, en su cama y desnuda, pero conforme su mano ganaba velocidad y su excitación crecía la imagen de Pansy iba cambiando por otra más, por la de un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y labios rojos, —Yarik —murmuró inconscientemente y abrió los ojos de golpe, no creyendo que hubiera dicho eso en realidad, la sensación de placer recorrió su cuerpo entero y gimió suavemente mientras se corría, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, pero sobre todo su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, realmente había fantaseado con aquel chico._

_Los días que siguieron los pasó entre acompañar a su madre, escuchar los rumores y noticias acerca del cada vez más inminente rescate de Azkaban e ignorando y evitando cruzarse con Yarik, aunque debía admitir que en las noches cuando estaba solo había pensado en él y en aquel beso. En él y sus palabras, y más de una vez había estado tentado a caminar hacia el jardín nuevamente, y sentarse a su lado, no sabía realmente que era lo que buscaba, sólo que quería sentir lo que Yarik le hacía sentir._

_La noche anterior al día del rescate de Azkaban no pudo más, sin tratar de analizarlo o pensarlo mucho se puso una bata encima y caminó hacia los jardines, y luego hasta el lugar donde siempre Yarik se encontraba, con algo de temor por no encontrarlo o por ser mal recibido. Finalmente lo divisó, estaba sentado sobre la hierba, apagando un cigarro contra el pasto. Su cabello oscuro se agitaba con la brisa y Draco tuvo que reconocer que estaba perdido…_

— _Has vuelto —dijo Yarik girándose completamente, tenía una sonrisa temerosa, casi como si no supiera que esperar de ese encuentro. Draco tampoco sabía que esperar en realidad._

— _Pensé que tal vez podrías darme un cigarro —dijo sentándose junto a él en la hierba, era una respuesta estúpida, lo sabía, pero su ingenio no estaba a la orden del día, aparentemente._

— _Claro —Yarik alcanzó la cajetilla a Draco y le ayudó a encender el cigarro con su propia varita, Draco sólo le sonrió en agradecimiento y ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco fumando lentamente y Yarik observando el cielo y su rostro alternativamente._

— _Tu padre está dentro de esa prisión ¿verdad? —preguntó Yarik luego de un momento más._

— _Sí… mañana en la noche debe volver a casa al fin._

— _¿Por eso no puedes dormir? ¿Tienes miedo de que algo salga mal?_

_Draco bufó suavemente —No debería decirte esto —admitió, pero lo cierto es que no tenía a quien más decírselo, a quien más revelarle sus temores, el contárselos a su madre solamente haría que se alterase más y sus amigos… sus amigos no habían vuelto a comunicarse con él pese a que sabía que las clases ya habían terminado y estaban en sus casas_

— _, tengo miedo de demasiadas cosas._

— _Oh… — Yarik le dio una mirada reconfortante y con, según le pareció a Draco, algo de temor colocó una mano sobre su brazo —Yo puedo escucharte… o sólo acompañarte… lo que quieras._

_Lo que quieras, había dicho Yarik y Draco sólo podía mirar sus labios rojos y recordar el beso y la forma como el sólo recuerdo lo excitaba, tal vez necesitaba besarlo de nuevo para poder aclararse y darse cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada por él, que sólo era la ausencia de cariño lo que lo obligaba a pensar así._

— _Lo que quiera —repitió mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yarik una vez más, el chico parpadeó confuso un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse también._

_Sus labios se unieron una vez más, pero la sensación de asco o de estar haciendo algo incorrecto no llegó, sólo la sensación de paz, de tranquilidad y de excitación. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Yarik mientras sentía esa lengua nuevamente sobre su labio inferior, acariciándolo lentamente, tentándolo, y no resistió la tentación mucho más tiempo, separó suavemente los labios y la sintió entrar en su interior mientras las manos de Yarik lo apretaban por la cintura y cuando esos dientes lo mordieron, gimió._

_Ambos se separaron jadeantes, mirándose directamente a los ojos y con cierto temor. Cuando Yarik levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla con tanto cariño no pudo dejar de sentirse bien, de sentirse de alguna manera cuidado y era una sensación tan agradable en un momento como ese que sinceramente lo agradeció. Yarik dio una mirada alrededor, seguramente preocupado por que alguien más pudiera verlos._

— _No nos verán —lo tranquilizó Draco en un susurro y Yarik sonrió antes de acercarse a él y besarlo otra vez, su lengua invadiéndolo nuevamente y esas manos empujándolo contra el pasto. Y Draco se dejó hacer, dejó que Yarik le besara y lo recostara completamente contra la hierba, dejó que esas manos vagaran por su pecho y abdomen y que esos labios besaran su cuello y su mandíbula, que mordieran su oreja. Cuando esos dedos empezaron a desabotonar el pijama para tocar más piel aún quiso protestar, pero lo único que consiguió fue gemir, gemir necesitadamente mientras su propio cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más contacto, de que esas manos abarcaran toda la piel posible. La boca de Yarik se apartó un instante de su cuello y ya la extrañaba cuando sintió esa lengua delineando una de sus tetillas, gimió y con una mano buscó hacerse del cabello del chico, sus dedos se enredaron entre las finas y suaves hebras y su espalda se arqueó cuando esa lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes, era una sensación intermedia entre el dolor y el placer, y era maravilloso._

_Yarik llegó nuevamente a su altura y lo besó una vez más, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras sus manos aún serpenteaban sobre su abdomen, y entonces esos dedos siguieron más abajo, hasta donde nadie le había tocado antes, su respiración se aceleró y giró el rostro para terminar el beso._

— _Espera… —jadeó._

— _Shh…— Yarik le dio un beso en la frente mientras una de sus manos abarcaba ya por completo su erección y la presionaba suavemente, haciendo que se sintiera mucho más caliente aún —No pasa nada…_

— _¡Oh demonios! — gimió Draco en el momento en que esa mano comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro. —Demonios— repitió no queriendo pensar en que se trataba de un hombre el que estaba arrancando todas esas sensaciones y gemidos. Que era un hombre el que lo estaba masturbando y tocando de esa manera. Por un hombre por quien estaba reaccionando así._

— _Te ves tan sexy —dijo Yarik antes de atacar su cuello una vez más, esta vez todo era mucho más rudo, reconoció Draco, las caricias, los besos e incluso las mordidas, pero estaba bien, todo se sentía demasiado bien._

— _Merlín —gimió apretando los dientes cuando esa mano ganó mayor velocidad, sus caderas se levantaban ya solas tratando de encontrar más contacto aún._

— _Draco… —el aliento de Yarik golpeó contra su oreja y envío latigazos de placer por toda su columna._

_Draco no pudo contestar, simplemente lo miró implorante, mientras sentía esa mano acariciándolo._

— _¿Podrías…? —la mano de Yarik se detuvo de pronto y Draco gimió descontento pero Yarik lo volvió a besar en los labios, dejando en el aire la pregunta, Draco podía sentirlo moverse sobre él, podía sentir sus cuerpos chocando pero no se preocupaba de nada que no fueran esos labios sobre los suyos y la forma de hacer que su erección volviera a ser acariciada. La mano de Yarik tomó una de sus manos y la jaló hacia abajo, Draco abrió los ojos y emitió un chillido de sorpresa cuando se encontró sujetando la polla del chico, ligeramente húmeda y realmente dura._

— _Sí…— suspiró Yarik suavemente y miró a Draco a los ojos una vez más, Draco simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando mientras sentía pulsar aquella erección entre sus dedos, cuando la mano de Yarik se cerró una vez más sobre su erección y comenzó a moverse cerró los ojos y gimió nuevamente, su propia mano, casi inconscientemente, inició las caricias a la erección de Yarik, ambos cuerpos se pegaron lo más posible mientras sus manos subían y bajaban y sus gemidos se entrecortaban y mezclaban con sus besos._

_Cuando Draco sintió que el orgasmo le llegaba y que era inminente mordió el labio inferior del chico con más fuerza de la necesaria, Yarik aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y de su mano y de pronto se encontró lloriqueando de placer, sintiendo como se derramaba en la mano del chico y como su propia mano estaba empapada de un líquido caliente._

_En cuanto había recobrado un poco la respiración y el sentido común se había puesto en pie y apenas acomodándose la ropa un poco había salido corriendo de allí, demasiado espantado por lo que había pasado, por lo que había hecho y había dejado que le hicieran, ni siquiera giró el rostro un instante a ver a Yarik, no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación y se quitó la ropa para luego meterse en la ducha, tratando de quitarse las señas de su corrida y la de Yarik, mezcladas sobre su pecho y abdomen. Se quedó allí por horas, esperando que el agua limpiara todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, se siguió sintiendo sucio, culpable, un mal hijo y un impuro._

**_*_ **

_La mañana siguiente se había levantado demasiado temprano y su madre había estado con él durante todo el día, le había preguntado si se encontraba bien más de una vez, y Draco había querido decirle lo que sentía, lo que pensaba pero sabía que solamente lograría horrorizarla, más aún en un día como ese._

_Draco observó junto a su madre desde una esquina como el grupo de mortífagos que iban a rescatar a los que estaban prisioneros partían, reconoció a Yarik entre el grupo y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, pero Draco rompió el contacto, no podía seguir viendo esos ojos azules tristes y heridos, no le gustaban así, tenía que reconocer que le gustaban cuando brillaban, cuando eran felices._

_Cuando el grupo desapareció Draco se metió en su habitación y se dedicó a observar la noche, pensando en su padre y en que pronto lo tendrían en casa, en que tal vez él si podría echar al Lord y todos los mortífagos, que podría hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, debía poder._

_Aunque no todo volvería a la normalidad, no en su interior al menos, lo sabía, porque ahora había algo más, una preocupación y un sentimiento diferente al que había sentido nunca por nadie, y además esa sensación de repudio hacia sí mismo por hacer algo así, por dejarse llevar por aquello que era tan incorrecto y a la vez tan… correcto._

**_*_ **

_La madrugada había sido rota por el sonido de mucha gente entrando a la Mansión, él no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido, así que se sobresaltó por todo el alboroto._

_Con el corazón en un puño bajó las escaleras corriendo, cuando llegó al primer piso vio a su madre de pie, junto a las puertas que daban al salón principal, ese al que ya no podía entrar porque era de uso exclusivo del Lord y de sus mortífagos, alrededor habían unos cuantos magos más, no todos estaban encapuchados, mientras caminaba hacia su madre buscó con la mirada a Yarik, pero no se encontraba allí, se preguntó si es que finalmente habría podido asesinar a alguien y portar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, si ahora si pertenecía a los verdaderos mortífagos._

— _Tu padre está adentro —susurró Narcissa con voz suave —. Lo he visto… está allí._

— _¿Qué…?_

_Tenía la garganta demasiado seca, había esperado demasiado tiempo que su padre volviera, y se sentía decepcionado de que en lugar de estar con ellos estuviera en una reunión de mortífagos._

— _¿Qué te ha dicho? —consiguió preguntar finalmente._

— _Nada —Narcissa apretó los labios un instante —. El Lord no ha dejado que nadie se les acerque…_

_Draco asintió y se quedó de pie, junto a ella por lo que le pareció una eternidad, un ruido a la izquierda lo hizo girar, de otra de las habitaciones salía Yarik, no parecía muy contento, tenía la túnica chamuscada y una expresión sombría. Quiso preguntarle que había pasado, que era lo que ocurría, pero no se animó a moverse un centímetro del lado de su madre y de esa puerta que lo separaba de su padre, Yarik pasó de largo, le dirigió una mirada desinteresada antes de salir por las puertas que lo llevaban a los jardines. Draco suspiró imaginándoselo sentado en la hierba, fumando tranquilamente, viendo la noche pasar y se le apeteció tanto estar a su lado, sentarse junto a él y dejar que el tiempo avanzara… sin pensar en nada más._

**_*_ **

_El reencuentro con su padre se postergó hasta casi el amanecer, cuando las puertas se abrieron por primera vez, Draco sentía sus piernas y brazos entumecidos por el tiempo que llevaba de pie allí, junto a su madre, contuvo la respiración mientras todos salían, reconoció, bajo las túnicas raídas y los rostros cansados a varios de los amigos de su padre, a los que cayeron en el ministerio, y también vio a algunos nuevos, estaba seguro que muchos de ellos no eran aún mortífagos, pero pensó que el Lord los había sacado igual esperando que se enlistaran en sus filas, después de todo, ¿Cómo le niegas la ayuda a alguien que te sacó de tan horrible lugar?_

_Las puertas se cerraron una vez más, y Lucius no había abandonado la sala, Draco se giró interrogante hacia su madre que sólo negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Por qué no le deja salir? —murmuró sabiendo que ahora habían demasiados mortífagos alrededor como para querer llamar la atención._

— _Hay que esperar, hijo —murmuró Narcissa apretando su brazo suavemente, el contacto se sintió reconfortante, su madre siempre lograba hacerlo sentir seguro y tranquilo._

— _Cissy —dijo la voz de su Tía Bellatrix a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia._

— _Oh, Bella… —murmuró Narcissa apartándose de Draco y caminando junto a su hermana, las vio conversar en murmullos y el gesto en su madre le indicaba que no estaba muy contenta, sin embargo asentía suavemente._

— _Draco, querido —dijo Narcissa acercándose nuevamente a él —, debo ir a organizar que todos estén cómodos, al parecer nuestros invitados se quedaran por más tiempo del planeado—_

_Draco sabía que su madre estaba enojada, pero que se tenía que aguantar, añoró más que nada a su padre, y la esperanza de que él pronto los pudiera ayudar se hizo más intensa en su pecho._

— _¿Pero y mi Padre?_

— _Tú espera por él, Bella dice que no tardará en salir, yo me reuniré con ustedes luego… —Narcissa pasó los dedos por el cabello de Draco, ordenando los mechones sueltos —, llévalo a nuestra habitación en cuanto salga._

_Draco sólo asintió en silencio y se quedó solo allí, de pie, junto a las puertas de madera, a su alrededor veía a los hombres que habían sacado de Azkaban, con las túnicas rotas y las miradas extraviadas, estaba seguro que muchos de ellos incluso ya habían perdido la razón permanentemente, y esperaba que su padre no hubiera sucumbido a la locura también._

_Entonces el primer grito llegó, aun ahogado por las gruesas puertas lo pudo escuchar, era su padre, su padre gritando, pegó su cuerpo más a la pared y apretó los puños, sintió como las uñas se le clavaban a la palma de las manos, contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo, obligándose a ser fuerte, a comportarse de acuerdo a su estatus, no dejándose amilanar ni mostrar débil delante de todos ellos. Los gritos duraron lo que a Draco le pareció una vida entera y cuando finalmente Lucius salió lo hizo caminando despacio, y mirando alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien. Tenía unos cardenales en la mejilla y el cabello sucio y enredado, la túnica gris estaba rota y vieja, sin embargo sus ojos, sus ojos grises seguían igual que siempre, eso fue lo que Draco vio primero, sus ojos y que no había cambiado, que debajo de esa capa de suciedad y cansancio su padre continuaba siendo su padre; Lucius Malfoy._

_El reencuentro no fue tan agradable o cariñoso como Draco había ansiado, Lucius le había dado una mirada seria y Draco entendió que no hablarían, no por ahora al menos, así que haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera lo guió por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones principales, hasta sus habitaciones._

_Lucius había entrado en la recamara mirando todo con anhelo, luego le había dado las primeras palabras a su hijo —Estoy cansado, déjame solo._

_Draco no había protestado, ni le había manifestado lo decepcionado e incluso herido que se había sentido por esa petición, simplemente había asentido y salido de la habitación._

_Cuando Draco había cerrado silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres se había encontrado con él una vez más, parecía como si lo hubiera estado siguiendo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando ambos se habían besado y tocado de esa manera tan inapropiada y a la vez tan… apropiada y agradable._

— _¿Tu padre ya está mejor? —Había preguntado con ese acento tan duro y extraño._

— _Sí._

— _Me alegra._

— _¿No deberías estar durmiendo o algo así? —preguntó Draco comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, pese a que no era lo que pretendía, Yarik lo siguió._

— _Tú también deberías descansar, no te debes preocupar por tu padre, creo que dormirá durante mucho tiempo…_

— _Debo ayudar a mi madre —respondió doblando por el pasillo en el momento en que su madre caminaba hacia ellos._

— _Claro, lo entiendo —murmuró suavemente Yarik antes de sonreír hacia la mujer —Señora Malfoy, buenos días._

— _Oh, Buen día— dijo algo extrañada porque aquel chico la saludara, por lo general pasaban de ser percibidos en ese lugar que ya no era más su hogar._

— _Mi padre está durmiendo, creo —explicó Draco sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo y culpable, allí estaba él en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, hablando con su madre, acerca de su padre junto a aquel chico…_

— _Será mejor que tú también vayas a descansar, hijo —dijo Narcissa —, yo iré a ver a tu padre y a acompañarlo…_

_Draco apenas hizo un asentimiento y su madre se alejó con pasos veloces por el pasillo, supuso que también estaba ansiosa por verlo y hablar con él. A él le hubiera gustado también poder hablar con él…_

— _Draco… —Draco casi había olvidado que Yarik seguía junto a él._

— _Qué._

— _Quiero hablar contigo._

— _Yo no quiero._

— _¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces? —preguntó Yarik avanzando junto a él._

— _Ir a la cama —Draco se dio cuenta de que eso no sonó muy bien por la ceja levantada del otro chico —. Me refiero a yo solo… es decir… ahora quiero estar solo —demonios, tenía que sonar como un tonto niño asustado delante de él._

— _Claro… escucha, yo estaré como siempre en el jardín, para cuando quieras venir —había dicho Yarik antes de alejarse por el pasillo, Draco se había quedado de pie, viéndolo alejarse, las dos partes en su interior luchando nuevamente, la razón y el deseo… Sentir esas manos otra vez, esos labios y ese calor, pero era algo incorrecto, algo que no se debía hacer, prohibido._

**_*_ **

_Había dormido durante casi todo el día y lo había despertado uno de los elfos, Draco se había sentado en la cama, aún mareado y aturdido mientras la criatura le informaba que sus padres deseaban hablar con él, que lo esperaban en su dormitorio. Aquello fue lo único que necesitó para despejarse por completo, se había puesto una bata encima, antes de salir dio una mirada más al jardín, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, pronto anochecería nuevamente._

_Sus piernas le parecieron demasiado cortas mientras corría por los pasillos, se sorprendió al cruzarse con varios magos; mortífagos, que ahora pululaban por su casa con total libertad, cuando llegó delante de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres tomó una bocanada de aire y se acomodó el cabello antes de llamar, la suave voz de su madre le dio la autorización para pasar._

_Su padre estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá, con una copa de whisky en la mano y mirando hacia la ventana abierta._

— _Padre —murmuró Draco caminando hacia él con algo de temor._

— _Draco —respondió Lucius poniéndose en pie, extendió los brazos y le dio un fuerte pero breve abrazo, Draco suspiró aliviado, su familia estaba completa nuevamente, ahora si estaban juntos, una vez más._

— _Siéntate, hijo —pidió Narcissa mientras se sentaba en otro de los sillones, Draco sólo asintió en silencio y obedeció, su padre le dio una mirada intensa, demasiado intensa y por un momento tuvo miedo._

— _Verás, Draco, las cosas han cambiado mucho… —empezó a hablar su padre con voz monótona, no había casi ninguna emoción en ella, Draco se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando todo lo que su padre le decía, hablaba de desgracias, de vergüenza y humillación, de cómo ahora los Malfoy debían servir al Lord de la manera más adecuada para tratar de recuperar el sitio perdido, confesó ser el único culpable del infortunio de la familia, y que no lo culpaba por no haber podido cumplir con la misión encomendada, y que no se preocupara, que en el futuro habrían más oportunidades para dejar en alto el nombre de los Malfoy una vez más._

_También le dijo que aquellos invitados no se irían muy pronto, no todos al menos, muchos partirían a realizar las misiones que el Lord encargaría ahora que ya estaba en el camino para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero que la Mansión seguiría siendo ocupada por el Lord, que serviría de cuartel general. Draco se había mordido la lengua para no protestar, aquel lugar era su hogar, no un cuartel general._

— _Aún no tenemos decidido que vuelvas a Hogwarts, eso se decidirá pronto… no dependerá de mí o de tu madre, pero debes entender que debes cumplir con cualquier cosa que te pidan hacer de ahora en adelante —Lucius se inclinó hacia el frente y le dio una mirada más intensa —, no dejarte engatusar ni engañar, y mucho menos creer en falsas expectativas de deshacerte del compromiso que tenemos con el Lord, como pasó en la escuela, con el viejo ese._

_Draco sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apartó la mirada, su padre sabía, sabía lo que había pasado en la torre._

— _Padre, yo… —intentó excusarse con voz demasiado nerviosa._

— _Ahora eso no importa, ahora sé qué harás lo correcto, que no volverás a cometer ese error. ¿Cierto?_

— _No, padre —respondió rápidamente Draco, aunque no se animaba a ver a su padre a la cara nuevamente, se preguntó si es que el castigo recibido la madrugada anterior se debía a eso._

— _Te creo —afirmó Lucius calmadamente —, ahora, sobre la escuela, si el Lord piensa que le servirás mejor en Hogwarts así será, y si piensa que es mejor que te quedes en casa, te quedarás…_

_Draco no se había planteado más volver a la escuela, recordaba haberle hablado a Yarik de ella, y no pudo dejar de sentir cierta pena, por más veces que la había menos preciada aquel lugar se le hacía mucho más seguro y añorante que nunca._

_Aquella noche Draco había salido bastante tarde de la habitación de sus padres, entre las cosas que había notado era que su padre, pese ha haber dormido todo el día aún parecía muy cansado y que su madre no había sonreído en ningún momento._

“ _Tiempos difíciles se avecinan… tendremos que demostrar que aún valemos para estar al lado de Lord”_

_Eso había dicho su padre y Draco no podía dejar de sentir odio hacia ése “Gran Lord”. Ése que le había ordenado asesinar y que luego lo había castigado y maldecido… que había lastimado a su padre, aquel que había usurpado su casa y humillado a su familia._

_Se tendió sobre la cama y estuvo mirando al techo, dándole vueltas a todo lo que su padre había dicho, no era siquiera libre de decidir si volver o no a la escuela, tendría que esperar… Se sentía frustrado, cansado y harto, con tan sólo diecisiete años se preguntó qué tan difícil sería desaparecer para siempre del mundo._

_La madrugada llegó y él seguía allí incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar al techo, era lo único que podía hacer, la única libertad de la que disfrutaba, aunque también podría caminar hacia el jardín y ver a Yarik, Yarik siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, de una u otra manera…_

**_*_ **

— _Te he extrañado… pensé que no vendrías —dijo Yarik en cuanto Draco se sentó a su lado._

— _Sólo quiero un cigarro —mintió Draco, aunque en realidad no sabía lo que quería o porque estaba allí. O no se lo quería admitir al menos._

— _Lo que quieras —respondió Yarik pasándole la cajetilla de cigarros a Draco._

_Encendió uno ya con algo de experiencia y dio una calada profunda, el tabaco le llenó el pecho y le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca, casi el mismo sabor que tenían los besos de Yarik…_

— _Oí que tu padre está mucho mejor._

— _Sí, lo está._

— _¿Qué harán ahora?_

— _No lo sé y no quiero hablar de eso —contestó Draco con voz firme y molesta, Yarik se encogió de hombros y no comentó nada en un par de minutos más._

— _Mi padre salió herido, está muy molesto conmigo por eso, pretendía que obtuviera la marca, pero no pude hacerlo —su voz sonaba pausada, casi calmada, pero había algo en el fondo, algo que sonaba roto, Draco giró para verlo mejor mientras Yarik seguía hablando —, me dijo que el Lord pronto empezaría a castigar a los que no estemos a la altura… Yo no había querido que saliera herido, simplemente me quedé congelado ante la idea de matar a alguien… no podría ¿sabes? Hacer que alguien que estaba aquí no esté más, que desapareciera…_

— _Lo sé —murmuró Draco mirando la expresión perdida de Yarik, la misma que él tenía durante el curso pasado, mientras se daba cuenta que no había forma de que en verdad matara a alguien, incluso al vejete que tan mal le caía, simplemente no podría —. Yo tampoco lo puedo hacer… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y Yarik le dio una mirada confundida —No lo pude hacer, mejor dicho…_

_Relató la amenaza del Lord, lo perdido que se había sentido, como se había sentido tan culpable al ver como sus intentos fallidos llegaban a otras manos, como casi mata a un par de personas para terminar bajando la varita en el último momento, como había sido imposible para él siquiera pensar en la maldición asesina. Yarik lo había escuchado en silencio, sin preguntas, sin interrumpirlo, simplemente allí a su lado. Draco se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que contaba algo así, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a su madre ni a su padre, no con tantos detalles, no diciendo lo que realmente había sentido._

**_*_ **

_Aunque no volvieron a tener contacto más allá que el de dos amigos, las madrugadas que pasaron en el jardín se volvieron como una tabla de salvación en medio de esa horrible pesadilla que había proseguido al rescate de su padre, los días se la pasaba aterrorizado, cumpliendo órdenes de todos los que se pusieran delante, mientras su padre pasaba horas encerrado en reuniones con mortífagos para luego salir de la mansión y no volver hasta muy tarde, Draco había querido preguntar qué era lo que hacía, qué era lo que el Lord le encargaba, que su padre le contara, como antes, cuáles eran los planes, cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, pero nada de eso ocurría, su padre se había vuelto callado, osco; no hablaba nunca con él y ya rara vez lo veía junto a su madre._

_La situación empeoró cuando le ordenaron matar una vez más y falló. Recibió un par de cruciatus delante de todos, y los aguantó lo mejor que pudo, prometiéndose que la siguiente vez si lo haría. Pero la siguiente vez volvió a fallar, y los castigos se incrementaron. Para la tercera vez el castigo fue superior y estuvo encerrado en su habitación, en cama, convaleciente, durante varios días, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a Yarik y su simple conversación en el jardín._

_La mirada de su padre se volvía mucho más dura y él sabía que lo estaba decepcionando, pero simplemente no podía, no había forma de que la varita dejara de temblar en su mano y pronunciara el hechizo asesino. El Lord parecía disfrutar con que Draco llegara sin la marca en el brazo, pues desfogaba toda su frustración con él. Más de una vez deseo que realmente se le pasara la mano y terminara con todo aquello de una buena vez. Aunque nunca sucedió._

_Yarik tampoco la estaba pasando mejor, luego del fallido intento de su padre por volverlo un mortífago completo lo obligaba a salir con los demás, buscando que pronto también volviera ya con la marca en el brazo, pero Yarik ni siquiera hacía el intento de matar a nadie, se quedaba en pie, cruzado de brazos con aire desafiante. Eso sólo lograba enfurecer más a su padre y aunque Yarik trataba de aguantar valientemente cada uno de los castigos, Draco sabía que cada vez estaba más agotado y triste._

_Draco aún seguía pensando en los besos y caricias que había compartido con él, pero se obligaba a mantener alejado ese episodio de su mente el mayor tiempo posible, pues cada vez que lo rememoraba se convencía de que tal vez, en medio de toda esa situación ya no era tan malo hacer lo que deseaba hacer, pero aún así mantuvo su fuerza de voluntad hasta aquella tarde…_

_Sabía que Potter había cumplido ya diecisiete años el día anterior, también sabía que algo pasaría, porque todos estaban de un lado para otro, frenéticos, trazando planes, revisando mapas y hablando en murmullos, y entonces, cerca del medio día todos se habían ido, incluso el Lord. La casa había quedado casi completamente vacía, su madre, que le había dado la varita a su padre, porque a este el Lord se la había quitado, se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra, y Draco se sintió ligeramente perdido, cuando entonces Yarik apareció, caminando por el salón con total calma, como si no pasara nada grave._

— _¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Draco en un susurro Yarik miró a ambos lados y negó suavemente, pero Draco sabía que estaba mintiendo, que no estaba siendo honesto._

— _¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —preguntó Draco nuevamente, Yarik arqueó una ceja y por primera vez Draco no tuvo miedo de aquella mirada, simplemente se giró y caminó con total calma por el gran salón hasta las escaleras y de allí por los pasillos hacia su habitación, sabía que Yarik lo estaba siguiendo y conforme avanzaba su corazón se agitaba con más fuerza, esperaba poder conversar con él y que le contara que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la idea de estar a solas con él, en su habitación y con la casa casi vacía, lo perturbaba también._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación la abrió y entró, pero no la cerró espero durante muy poco tiempo hasta que Yarik apareció, mirando alrededor algo confundido. Draco levantó la mano y cerró la puerta con un hechizo de protección que su padre le había enseñado._

— _Tienes una habitación muy bonita —murmuró Yarik._

— _¿Por qué hablas en susurros? —preguntó Draco, extrañado._

— _Para que no nos escuchen…_

— _Nadie nos escuchara, esta habitación, al igual que la de mis padres está insonorizada._

— _Oh… entonces ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Yarik con su timbre de voz normal y sentándose en la cama, pese a haber varios sillones donde pudiera haberse sentado había elegido la cama, los sueños que Draco había tenido en esa cama, pensando en él volvieron a su mente y sintió como se sonrojaba y acaloraba._

— _Quería que me cuentes que estaba pasando._

— _Siéntate aquí y te cuento —pidió Yarik palmeando a un lado de la cama, junto a él._

— _Vamos, Draco —insistió al ver la resistencia del chico._

_Draco caminó lentamente y se sentó completamente rígido a su lado, esperando que le contara lo que estaba sucediendo y que luego saliera de allí, no se sentía cómodo con él a su lado en la cama. Aunque en realidad no era que no se sintiera cómodo, era que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía hacer, miedo a lo que podía ceder._

— _Hoy harán un gran ataque —le informó Yarik —, atacaran el Ministerio, y además la casa de alguien… Weasley, al parecer ese tal Potter está allí._

— _¿En la madriguera?_

— _Sí, eso mismo, la madriguera —dijo Yarik girándose hacia él—. Eso es todo lo que sé… no me han dejado saber más._

— _¿Y cómo es que nos hemos quedado aquí?_

— _No han llevado a ninguno de los novatos, dicen que no es el momento para cometer errores, no después de la última vez._

_Draco recordaba esa última vez, había sido poco después de que su padre fuera liberado, había atacado la casa de los parientes muggles de Potter, y para variar el famoso niño-que-vivió se había escapado por los pelos, Yarik había estado allí, muchos habían estado allí y contaron como al final se le escapó al mismo Lord, y sólo por poco._

— _¿Crees que está vez…?_

— _¿Lo atraparan? —Yarik se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso._

_Y Draco lo sabía, no le gustaba que la gente muriera, y no le gustaba la guerra, estaba allí porque su padre lo tenía obligado y amenazado, porque quería que se enderezara y se convirtiera en un verdadero hombre, pero aunque hubiera podido encerrar su cuerpo en aquella mansión y lo hubiera obligado a luchar no había logrado cambiar su modo de pensar, detestaba la guerra y detestaba hacer daño._

_Draco se había quedado en silencio un rato más, pensando en Potter, siempre lograba escaparse de todo, nunca salía más que lastimado o herido, y se había enfrentado al Lord más de una vez, estaba casi seguro que esta vez no sería la excepción. Aquel cara rajada tenía en algún sitio un ángel que lo cuidaba demasiado bien._

— _Tú quieres que lo atrapen ¿verdad? —preguntó Yarik, Draco se sobresaltó al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban pero no hizo mucho por alejarse._

— _No lo sé… si mi padre lo hace las cosas podrían mejorar, pero…_

— _Tú no eres malo, Draco —interrumpió suavemente Yarik, extendiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Draco tembló ligeramente ante la tibia caricia y cuando esos dedos recorrieron de la mejilla hasta su barbilla no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos—. Estás en una posición tan injusta…_

_Draco quiso tener una respuesta a eso, decir que si era malo, que había tratado de matar a alguien y en más de una ocasión, que había torturado por órdenes del Lord, y que esas eran suficientes razones para ser considerado como alguien “no bueno”, alguien malo, pero no pudo decirlo, sin darse cuenta aquellos tibios labios se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos, casi tímidamente al inicio, como pidiendo permiso para continuar y Draco, que había fantaseado ya demasiadas veces con eso, no se resistió, sus manos se sujetaron de la túnica de Yarik mientras lo atraía más hacia él, sus labios se acariciaban de manera ruda, y esa lengua empujaba entre ellos para poder entrar, y Draco se lo permitió, dejó que esa lengua entrara en su boca y lo estremeciera completamente, que esos dientes lo mordieran y que esas manos recorrieran su cuerpo, su torso y jugaran con los botones de su oscura túnica._

_Sabía que estaba siendo empujado contra la cama, y sabía lo que podía pasar, y sabía que tenía miedo y había una voz gritándole a la distancia que estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero decidió no hacerle caso, no por el momento al menos._

_Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yarik sobre el suyo jadeó suavemente a la vez que el beso se rompía, pero Yarik no se detuvo, sus labios empezaron a mordisquear cualquier parte de su piel mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse hasta del último botón de su túnica. Y Draco colaboró, hizo salir volando los zapatos hacia un lado, y dejó que Yarik lo fuera desvistiendo poco a poco, mientras él también besaba y mordisqueaba cualquier espacio de piel libre que encontraba._

_Aunque había intentado librar de su ropa a Yarik, las manos le temblaban demasiado para poder sacar más que un par de botones, finalmente Yarik, aun besándolo se había desnudado completamente y se había tendido a su lado. Las caricias se detuvieron, simplemente lo había mirado intensamente, acariciando su mejilla como al inicio. Draco estaba seguro que el chico estaba esperando que se arrepintiera, pero él no lo hizo y se acercó más a Yarik. La piel caliente de Yarik apretándose contra su propia piel le transmitía mucho más que calor, le transmitía una paz y seguridad que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, hacía demasiado tiempo, era como estar en un lugar alejado, alejado de la Mansión, de sus padres y de las órdenes del Lord, alejado de la guerra, alejado de cualquier realidad que no fueran él, Yarik y esa cama._

_Los besos volvieron lentamente, con calma, con tranquilidad, como si realmente dispusieran del resto de la vida para besarse, su piel entera era acariciada de una u otra manera, ya fuera con esa lengua que recorría su pecho, o con esas manos que se abrían paso entre sus piernas, acariciando casi venerando cada parte suya, haciéndolo sentir como no se sentía en mucho tiempo, haciéndolo sentir especial._

_Cuando la boca de Yarik bajó mucho más, hasta su miembro y lo acogió Draco sintió que podía morir de placer en cualquier momento, mientras esa lengua seguía subiendo y bajando y esos labios succionando cada vez más fuerte, enredó sus dedos en la oscura cabellera y levantó las caderas con fuerza, embistiendo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba sólo un instante antes de sentir todo el placer estallar en su miembro, gimió y lloriqueó mientras sentía a Yarik aun lamiendo._

_Se desplomó contra la cama y sintió el cuerpo de Yarik subir nuevamente, parecía feliz, sonreía y los ojos le brillaban de una manera que Draco no había visto antes… Sus labios fueron atacados con la misma pasión que poco antes, sintiendo esta vez su propio sabor mezclado con el Yarik, y sus pieles pegándose más aún, podía sentir la erección del chico contra su pierna, y cuando Yarik se apartó de el y lo hizo girar un poco jadeó, mitad miedo, mitad excitación…_

_Yarik se dejó caer a su lado, lo sentía en su espalda, esa lengua ahora estaba recorriendo sus hombros, y haciéndole sentir más nuevas y fantásticas sensaciones, mientras sentía como esa dureza se frotaba entre sus nalgas… y entonces tembló, el miedo volvió a él y la paz por el orgasmo lo abandonó._

— _Shh… no tengas miedo— murmuró Yarik con voz suave y calmada sobre su oído, Draco sabía que lo podía empujar y que podía salir de allí, que podía detener todo en el momento que quisiera, y ese era precisamente el problema, sabía que en el fondo no quería detenerlo._

— _Todo estará bien —continuó Yarik, alejándose apenas un instante de su cuerpo, Draco giró la cabeza para verlo estirarse sobre la cama y rebuscar en el piso hasta que se levantó con la varita en mano, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los grises de Draco, y sonrió suavemente, acercándose a él para besarlo una vez más._

_Cuando esos labios se alejaron empezaron a morder su nuca, Draco gimió y se arqueó ligeramente, apenas conciente de la varita que recorría su espalda con lentitud, cuando esa varita se aventuró un poco más abajo entonces chilló y trató de apartarse, con una mano Yarik lo sujetó de las caderas y sin apartar la varita de entre sus nalgas susurró algo que Draco no entendió, pero si sintió aquella viscosa frialdad justo allí, sobre su entrada._

— _Yarik… —protestó con voz entrecortada, los temblores a su cuerpo habían vuelto._

— _Será más fácil así… —le dijo el chico pegándose nuevamente a él y empujándole las piernas hacia adelante, Draco se dejó acomodar, no respondió ni se giró siquiera, supuso que la varita había caído a algún lugar porque ya no la sentía más en su cuerpo, ahora sólo la piel del chico y los besos y mordidas sobre su nuca y aquella dureza entre sus nalgas. Por más que lo intentó no pudo relajarse por completo, cuando ese primer dedo entró en él causándole ardor y dolor, se mordió los labios tratando de no parecer un quejicas, no delante de Yarik al menos._

_Yarik siguió besándolo y susurrándole que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaba bien y que pronto todo sería mejor, cuando esos dedos abandonaron su interior Draco estaba ya seguro de lo que seguiría y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras sentía cierta presión en su entrada, y al inicio estuvo bien, hasta que Yarik empujó._

_Draco gruñó y se agarró con más fuerzas a las sábanas mientras sentía como su interior era irrumpido bruscamente por algo demasiado grande y grueso._

— _Merlín, Draco… —gimió Yarik, empujándose contra él un poco más, y Draco se preguntó si es que realmente todo ese suplicio tendría una recompensa._

— _Espera… —pidió cuando las punzadas de dolor llegaron al límite soportable para él —, ¡Merlín! para… para —se quejó entre chillidos._

_Yarik finalmente, para alivio de Draco, se detuvo, sintió como los labios del chico volvían a su nuca y su cuello, besando y mordiendo. Parecía más ansioso que antes y en cierta forma Draco lo entendía, sin embargo el dolor no se había ido del todo, aunque con esas mordidas…_

_Yarik al parecer quiso aprovechar la oportunidad porque se empujó nuevamente contra él, Draco sintió sus nalgas chocando contra la pelvis del chico a la vez que emitía un gemido ronco y satisfecho._

_Draco no se movió, ni siquiera podía dejar salir algún sonido de su garganta, el dolor y la sorpresa le habían quitado el aire._

— _Pasará pronto — le prometió Yarik con voz grave —, eres tan estrecho y caliente… no tienes idea de lo que se siente…_

_Y Draco estuvo a punto de decir que no, que definitivamente no tenía ni idea y que se apartara de su culo, que aquello estaba resultando muy mala idea, pero no lo hizo se limitó a respirar profundamente, Yarik pareció tomar eso como una invitación por que empezó a moverse lenta y cortamente contra él. Draco lo sentía entrar y salir, y su interior ardiendo. Sus puños sujetaron con más fuerzas las sábanas y estaba a punto de preguntar en qué momento se suponía que eso se ponía mejor cuando Yarik hizo un extraño giro con su cadera (o al menos eso le pareció a él) y algo en su interior vibró, y vibró con tal fuerza que lo hizo gritar y arquearse._

_Yarik lo sujetó con más fuerza de la cadera y comenzó a golpear con más velocidad y Draco lo agradeció porque cada golpe era un latigazo de placer, un placer tal que se imponía al dolor._

_Su erección despertó nuevamente y se sintió cada vez más excitado; incluso gimiendo y retorciéndose un poco. De pronto Yarik se detuvo y Draco quiso protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo, las manos de Yarik lo empujaron sobre la cama, dejándolo completamente boca abajo, lo sintió sentarse sobre él, y luego esa presión otra vez, la primera sensación fue de ardor y algo de dolor, pero luego todo mejoró de nuevo, mientras se empujaba hacia atrás para recibirlo mejor y lograba que su erección se rozara contra las sábanas y los latigazos de placer llenaban su cuerpo, mucho más intensos que antes._

_Cerca de su oído podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Yarik, hablando entrecortadamente en búlgaro, Draco no podía entender muy bien lo que decía, y no se ocupaba de intentar traducirlo, estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo, empujándose y gritando, hasta que aquella sensación recorrió su cuerpo por segunda vez en esa tarde, y apretando las sábanas sintió como se derramaba; algo tibio entre sus piernas y el cuerpo de Yarik cayendo sobre él le dieron a entender que no había sido el único en llegar._

_Se habían quedado quietos durante mucho rato, Yarik había salido de su interior con lentitud y el ardor y dolor habían vuelto, junto con la sensación de sentirse húmedo y sudado, sin embargo no había tenido fuerzas suficientes para mover un dedo siquiera, incluso estaba seguro que había dormido durante un rato, hasta que el sol se había ocultado por completo y la habitación se había quedado a oscuras. No fue hasta que Yarik lo jaló nuevamente hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios que la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza; su primera vez había sido con otro hombre, había dejado que lo tomaran y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía, que le había gustado y que si Yarik le decía que repitieran en ese momento Draco hubiera aceptado, y de buena gana._

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido, había pasado toda la noche pensando y despierto, luchando con todos los sentimientos que esos recuerdos le provocaban. Arrastrando los pies y agradeciendo el no tener ya más trabajo que realizar llegó hasta la cocina, sobre la mesa sólo había una nota de su madre:

_Draco,_

_Tuve que salir a trabajar._

_Tu madre_

Draco supo que su madre seguía enfadada, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta que si quería desayunar tendría que arreglárselas solo. Seguro que no era tan difícil.

Sacó de uno de los estantes el cartón de jugo y luego, antes de realizar el hechizo revisó, sólo por si acaso, si es que no estaba prohibido hacer un hechizo congelante, suspiró aliviado al ver que no y sirvió un enorme vaso de jugo, que luego enfrío, de otro de los estantes sacó una barra de pan y partió un pedazo, luego se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y bebió con tranquilidad, las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver como el sol iluminaba la mañana pero su mente aún seguía navegando entre los recuerdos… sabía que no era bueno que siguiera recordando y pensando en eso, sabía que le hacía daño, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, Yarik una vez le había dicho que las personas morían realmente cuando uno las dejaba de recordar, y él no quería que Yarik muriera… no en sus recuerdos al menos….

_La vida se había hecho medianamente soportable, aunque habían varias cosas en contra; había estado esperanzado en que lo dejasen volver a la escuela, lejos de casa, lejos del cuartel general de mortífagos en que se había convertido su hogar, pero no había sido así, se había quedado allí y no sólo como un mero espectador, su padre lo había obligado a obedecer las órdenes del Lord, torturando personas, magos y brujas que Draco dudaba fueran una real amenaza. Los castigos por no poder asesinar volvieron con fuerza, cada vez más duros, pero aun así era posible que lo hiciera._

_El Lord le había quitado la varita a su padre, hace mucho tiempo que lo había hecho, delante de todos, de manera humillante, y aunque en un inicio lo dejaba ir de misión con los demás mortífagos usando la varita de Narcissa, de pronto lo confinó a la mansión, y eso sólo hacía que el carácter de Lucius fuera peor aún, ya nunca sonreía o tenía una mirada reconfortante para él, las pocas veces que lo veía parecía enojado, furioso._

_Draco en realidad había estado rehuyendo su mirada, al igual que la de su madre, o la de su tía, la de cualquiera que pudiera intuir que había algo diferente en él._

_Luego de la primera vez que estuviera con Yarik, ambos habían despertado de madrugada, sobresaltados por los ruidos del exterior, los mortífagos y el Lord habían vuelto. Apurados y sin decir mucho en realidad se vistieron y salieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron hasta unirse al grupo, su padre se veía agotado, y en cuanto lo había mirado a los ojos había sentido su corazón desbocarse por la culpa y sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza._

_Poco a poco había sido más simple para él manejarlo, pero aún tenía ese sentimiento de traición cada vez que veía a su padre a la cara, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque le estaba mintiendo, porque estaba haciendo algo muy incorrecto._

_Una de las pocas cosas que le alegró los días ese tiempo fue cuando fue enviado junto con Yarik a hacer la guardia en una calle muggle bastante pobre y fea, pero por primera vez en su vida no le importó a donde lo mandaban o si el lugar no era adecuado para él, porque podía desaparecer de lo asfixiante que se había vuelto la Mansión y respirar un aire distinto, no uno donde debían ir a matar, simplemente tenían que esperar y espiar, y eso era bastante bueno, más aún con Yarik…_

_Claro que fueron más aspirantes novatos a mortífagos a cuidar aquel lugar, Draco sabía por su madre que era la casa de los Black, en donde creían que Potter y sus amigos se refugiaban, y habían estado allí por horas, viendo la gente pasar, examinando con atención el espacio inexistente entre el número 11 y 13 de esa calle, pero nada había ocurrido, Yarik y él conversaron mucho aquella tarde, siempre tratando de guardar todas las distancias adecuadas con todos esos novatos cerca, y finalmente cuando volvió a casa con una respuesta negativa el Lord había decidido dar un ejemplo con ellos y los había castigado. Esta vez Draco no giró a ver a sus padres, a buscar la fuerza que siempre buscaba en ellos, esta vez giró hacia Yarik y sus ojos azules, y aferrándose a ellos aguantó uno de los muchos castigos que recibió durante ese año._

_En el fondo todo había resultado bien en ese tiempo, si podía bloquear de su mente los castigos del Lord y la frialdad de su padre, porque tenía algo más; tenía a Yarik, que se escabullía a su habitación todas las noches, para irse antes de que el sol saliera, aquellas noches se le hacían demasiado cortas, insuficientes, y por lo tanto intensas._

_Yarik disparaba en su interior sentimientos hasta ese momento desconocidos para él, disfrutaba dejarse amar en las madrugadas, fumar en silencio durante largos ratos que no resultaban para nada aburridos, porque él estaba a su lado, tumbado desnudo, mirando el techo y perdido en sus pensamientos y aún así, en silencio, resultaba una compañía agradable. Le gustaba explorar su cuerpo luego de terminar el segundo cigarro de la noche, y que Yarik se dejara amar de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando había visto cosas demasiado feas durante el día, porque sentía que podía consolarlo, hacerlo olvidar de la misma manera en que él lo hacía olvidar. Le gustaba meterse en la bañera con él y permanecer entre sus piernas, sumergido en el agua y descansando contra su pecho hasta casi quedarse dormido, le gustaba Yarik y todo lo que su presencia significaba. Excepto por el miedo a ser descubiertos. Durante los días apenas y se cruzaban, mientras menos lo hicieran mejor. Ambos eran concientes del peligro que corrían en un lugar plagado de mortífagos y un gran Lord que defendía la sangre pura. Y el que dos magos de sangre pura anden retozando en las noches era una de las afrentas más altas que podía haber. En el fondo Draco no se preocupaba por el futuro, sabía que era muy probable que ninguno de los dos llegase con vida para ver siquiera el final de la guerra. Y había acertado, en parte…_

Draco suspiró profundamente mientras terminaba de enjuagar el vaso que había usado, tal vez sería buena idea intentar preparar algo de cenar más tarde, no sabía a qué hora llegaría su madre pero sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para planificar algo, tal vez de esa manera ella dejaría de estar molesta con él. No quería seguir peleado con ella, era lo único que le quedaba, ya ni siquiera su padre estaba allí. Aunque su madre le había dicho que su padre si lo había perdonado él no podía estar seguro del todo. Recordaba esa mañana, luego de que la guerra terminó, su padre estaba a su lado en la mesa del Gran comedor, pero no lo miraba siquiera, registraba cada movimiento a su alrededor y parecía cavilar sobre cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir, Draco había pensado que tendría tiempo para hablar con él, para explicarse… pero claro, eso no había sucedido.

_Decían que uno debía tener cuidado con lo que pedía porque era posible que se realizase, y así había sido, después de varios meses, Draco había sido obligado a volver a la escuela, al parecer al Lord le parecía más adecuado que estuviera allí, junto con Crable y Goyle, a los que apenas había visto unas cuantas veces en la Mansión, ambos se comportaron de manera un poco más fría con él. Draco quiso creer que sólo era miedo por el lugar donde se encontraban, cuando Crable consiguió hacer aparecer la marca tenebrosa en su brazo Draco sintió algo partirse en su interior, no había esperado que su amigo pudiera asesinar a nadie._

_La noche anterior a su regreso a la escuela Yarik lo había abrazado muy fuerte y le había dicho que lo extrañaría, pero que se sentía aliviado de que se fuera, que estaría más a salvo lejos de la Mansión. Draco sabía que era cierto, que Yarik tenía razón, pero no por eso podía dejar de sentirse triste, Yarik no estaría más en las noches para él, no sentiría su compañía ni hablarían en susurros en la oscura habitación, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a su cariño que sabía que todo sería mucho más difícil ahora._

_El regreso a la escuela no fue tan glorioso como había esperado, Crable y Goyle permanecían a su lado, sin embargo él podía sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos, ya no eran como antes…_

_Pansy seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, y Draco se preguntó por qué antes había disfrutado de su compañía, ahora sólo le causaba jaquecas y aburrimiento. Ella era tan empalagosa que Draco empezó a evitarla cada vez con más descaro, sin embargo ella no se rendía, siempre seguía allí, alrededor, varias veces estuvo tentado a cuestionarla acerca de si es que no sabía que los Malfoy no ocupaban más el lugar privilegiado al lado del Lord._

_Las mañanas en la escuela si las esperaba con ansías, no por las clases que tendría con los hermanos Carrow, ni porque tendría que ver e incluso participar en los castigos a los rebeldes. Si no porque todas las mañanas una lechuza marrón llegaba hasta su mesa con una carta de Yarik._

_Él le decía que las escribía en las madrugadas, mientras fumaba en el jardín y pensaba en él. Draco casi podía imaginarlo, sentado en el ya cada vez más frío jardín, con la cajetilla de cigarros a un lado y el oscuro cabello suelto, ondeando al viento, cubierto por ese abrigo negro y contemplando la noche. Siempre se ocupaba de hacerle saber que sus padres estaban bien y de cómo había ido el día._

_Algunas noches Draco despertaba en mitad de la noche y se sentaba en su cama, con una de esas cartas de Yarik entre las manos, releyéndola y casi imaginando que estaba en el jardín junto a él._

_Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, le llegó además de la carta de Yarik una carta de su padre; lo instaba a organizar a los novatos que aún estaban en la escuela para secuestrar a la chica Lovegood._

_Él no había querido participar de eso, pero no tenía muchas opciones, así que junto a sus ahora compañeros en la causa había trazado el plan y de acuerdo a lo esperado, lo había conseguido, junto a los refuerzos que aparecieron en la estación del tren habían logrado llevar a la chica a la Mansión. Draco nunca le había tomado mucha importancia durante la escuela, sin embargo no se había sentido capaz de mirarla a la cara durante el secuestro, se sentía demasiado malo haciendo algo así, y aunque Yarik ya le había explicado porque tenían que secuestrarla, el que su padre estuviera apoyando al famoso Potter, que ahora brillaba por su ausencia, no le parecía razón suficiente para lastimarla._

_Su mente había estado demasiado ocupada en ese tiempo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que nada lo afectaba y que estaba orgulloso de ser un próximo mortífago delante de sus compañeros de escuela, pero algunas veces pensaba en Potter, en que si realmente se había dado a la fuga y había dejado el mundo mágico para que se jodiera. Draco tenía que admitir que si él hubiera sido Potter se hubiera largado mucho tiempo antes._

_La primera noche, luego de que regresara de la escuela para las vacaciones más tristes de navidad que había tenido en su vida, no había podido ver a Yarik, no habría sido prudente, aunque claro, luego aprendería con mucho dolor lo que realmente significaba el no ser prudente en una situación como esa._

_La segunda noche en la mansión Yarik había llegado a su habitación pasada la media noche, aquella noche se habían amado en silencio, entre pequeños jadeos y suaves caricias, Draco no sabía cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin él._

_Los días siguientes fue como un retroceso en el tiempo, pasaban las noches juntos y los días evitándose, pero Yarik había cambiado, su mirada era cada vez más vacía, más temerosa, y sus convicciones de no apoyar la guerra más fuertes aun._

_Draco nunca olvidaría aquella conversación, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, completamente desnudos, Yarik se había dejado amar y Draco se sentía demasiado adormilado ya, pero la voz y la seriedad de Yarik lo habían traído de vuelta._

— _Me iré._

— _¿Ahora? —preguntó Draco algo confundido, aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer._

— _De la mansión, escaparé, puedo ir hacia el mundo muggle, puedo empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo este infierno…_

— _No puedes irte —había dicho Draco seriamente girando hacia él, aunque en realidad había querido decir “no puedes dejarme solo”._

— _Quiero que tú vengas conmigo, que nos vayamos juntos —Yarik había sujetado sus manos con fuerza y le había dado una mirada intensa —, estoy tan enamorado de ti, Draco, que no quiero que sigas en peligro, ni viviendo de esta manera, quiero que seamos libres._

— _Yo… —Draco se había quedado sin palabras, sólo mirando hacia el rostro pálido y cansado de Yarik, hacia sus ojos azules brillantes… Irse, que fácil y bien sonaba, sólo irse, alejarse de todos, del Lord, de los mortífagos, de sus padres… No, no podía alejarse de ellos —. Yo no creo que pueda… mis padres, ellos podrían morir si lo hiciese._

— _Ellos pueden venir con nosotros —Yarik sonaba tan desesperado —, además que no olvides que es por ellos que estás aquí, encerrado en tu propia casa, estoy seguro que querrán que te libres de todo esto._

_Draco negó con la cabeza, sus padres jamás le perdonarían que los abandonase, menos para fugarse con otro tipo._

— _No puedo… Yarik, esto terminara pronto… —mintió, aún seguía pensando que no acabaría nunca, que ellos no podrían sobrevivir a eso._

_Yarik había suspirado y lo había soltado, dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas, encendió en silencio un cigarro más y fumó con demasiada lentitud, Draco casi pudo ver como se iba haciendo más viejo, acabado por una guerra que apenas iniciaba y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que podía ser algunas veces._

— _Escucha… —murmuró acariciando su brazo casi con veneración —, lo siento… no tengo derecho a decirte que hacer, pero si puedes irte, debes hacerlo, debes irte y tratar de escapar, sólo si estás seguro de que lo conseguirás, no te preocupes por mi, mis padres y yo nos cuidaremos y nos encontraremos cuando todo esto termine…_

_Yarik no había contestado, había apagado el cigarrillo en silencio y se había abrazado a él, cerrando los ojos y respirando calmadamente, Draco se había quedado despierto el resto del tiempo, sólo mirándolo dormir y acariciando apenas sus brazos o su cabello, pensando en cuanto tiempo más les quedaría juntos, antes que Yarik se fuera…_

_Los días siguientes habían sido demasiado para Draco, el Lord había vuelto a la mansión y lo obligó a retomar las torturas, Draco apenas y podía contener el dolor en su pecho al verse nuevamente en la posición de torturador, muchas veces se preguntó si todo no se trataba de una prueba para ver en qué punto se quebraba y lo mataban finalmente, por no ser un buen mortífago, o aspirante a mortífago._

_Por las noches Yarik trataba de convencerlo de que lo acompañara, de que había esperanzas, que el mundo era muy grande para que nadie los buscara siquiera, y por más que Draco hubiera querido decir que si no podía dejar a sus padres, no en la posición en que se encontraban, prisioneros en su hogar y en vergüenza, no podía agregar más vergüenza aún a los Malfoy._

_Algunas noches incluso habían llorado juntos, Draco recordaba todo eso como un sueño, abrazado a Yarik, sollozando de impotencia, harto de su vida y de lo que tenía pero incapaz de cambiarla. Yarik siempre lo consolaba. A excepción de Mirtle la llorona y el entrometido de Potter, no había dejado que nadie lo viera llorar, nadie debía saber lo débil que era en realidad, pero con Yarik era diferente, él siempre le decía que llorar era bueno, y no lo miraba con lástima, sólo le abrazaba y apretaba con fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba allí, para escucharlo, para consolarlo e incluso para quedarse a su lado aunque quisiera marcharse._

Hasta ahora Draco seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haber insistido en que Yarik se marchara solo, en que se apresurara con su huida.

_Todo había pasado el día después de navidad, a sólo unos pocos días de tener que volver a la escuela, por como todo se había dado Draco supo que debieron haber sido sospechosos durante mucho tiempo, que de alguna manera se habían descuidado, y habían pagado ese descuido con tanto dolor…_

_Draco estaba tendido en la cama, completamente desnudo, Yarik estaba tendido a su lado, habían hecho el amor por primera vez en esa noche, y Yarik lo acariciaba de manera lenta, susurrando cuanto lo quería, cuando la puerta se había abierto de golpe. Ambos se habían sentado a la vez, ninguno había sido tan listo para coger la varita a tiempo._

_El grito de Lucius hizo que su corazón latiera con velocidad insana, mientras las luces de las antorchas se encendían nuevamente, Draco se sintió aterrado mientras Yarik jalaba una de las sábanas y los cubría a ambos, aunque era algo que no servía de nada. Junto a su padre estaba de pie el padre de Yarik, y detrás de ellos Narcissa, Draco nunca había visto tanto asco o desprecio en la mirada de su padre como en ese momento._

— _Tú, maldito desgraciado —susurró la voz del padre de Yarik con ese acento tan marcado mientras avanzaba hasta la cama, Draco sintió a Yarik pegarse más a su cuerpo aunque su mirada no reflejaba tanto terror como el que sabía que estaba sintiendo._

— _Padre…_

— _Draco, sal de esa cama inmediatamente —la voz de Lucius sonó imponente mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de Narcissa, la puerta se cerró rápidamente y Draco supo que le había puesto el hechizo de seguridad para que nadie más pudiera entrar o escuchar._

_Draco le dio una mirada más a Yarik, pero él seguía mirando a su padre, como si estuvieran enfrascados en una lucha de miradas._

— _Que salgas de allí te he dicho._

— _Escucha, Padre no… — empezó a excusarse Draco, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que podría decir para calmar a su padre._

— _No me llames padre —interrumpió Lucius con voz fría—. No vuelvas a decirme padre, ningún hijo mío se revuelca en la cama con otro hombre._

_Draco sintió aquellas palabras mucho más dolorosas que los castigos que el Lord alguna vez le había dado, mucho peores, hasta ahora dolían._

— _Tú sólo has traído la vergüenza y la desgracia a nuestra familia, y te he soportado mucho —empezó a hablar el padre de Yarik nuevamente, con voz fuerte y dura —, pero no te aguantaré esto más tiempo, ni tus depravaciones y desviaciones… nunca más._

— _No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Yarik levantando más el rostro —, nunca más tendrás que hacerlo._

_Entonces Yarik apretó suavemente su mano contra el brazo de Draco, sólo un instante antes de ponerse en pie y sin importar mostrarse desnudo delante de los demás, buscar su ropa alrededor, Draco supo que eso era una despedida._

— _Me iré de aquí y no volverás a saber de…_

_El padre de Yarik no había dejado que terminara de hablar, lo había sujetado con fuerza de un brazo y lo había zarandeado hasta hacerlo caer al piso, Yarik apenas y había emitido un gemido de dolor._

— _Déjelo, no lo golpee —se quejó Draco levantándose también, jalando las sábanas alrededor de su cintura._

— _Tú cállate, eres tan culpable como él, ambos son una vergüenza —replicó el padre de Yarik hacia Draco mientras Yarik trataba de ponerse en pie._

— _No, no lo somos— respondió Yarik, y Draco estuvo seguro que diría algo más, pero su padre fue mucho más rápido, con el rostro rojo de ira apunto hacia su hijo y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Yarik cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, Draco corrió hacia él, trató de ver si estaba bien pero no pudo, su propio padre lo había sujetado con fuerza de los brazos y lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes, su espalda dio contra la fría pared mientras la sábana que tenía en la cintura cayó hacia el piso. Terminó cayendo hasta el suelo, enredándose con la sábana y, mirando con asombro y resentimiento hacia Lucius._

— _Déjame… lo ha lastimado, ¿no lo ves? —se quejó poniéndose en pie, jalando la sábana para cubrirse nuevamente y tratando de llegar a Yarik una vez mas, pero Lucius le volvió a interrumpir el paso._

— _Es lo que merece, eso y más, al igual que tú —Lucius entrecerró los ojos con rabia hacia su hijo—. ¿Cómo pudiste…? En nuestra casa, revolcándote en la cama con ese… ese…_

_Draco agachó la mirada, se sentía tan sucio y culpable en ese momento._

— _Confío en que esto no saldrá de aquí —había dicho el padre de Yarik hacia Lucius que había girado rápidamente._

— _No, no debe salir de aquí, yo corregiré a Draco y tú te encargarás que ese muchacho no se le acerque más._

_Draco dio una mirada de pánico hacia el cuerpo desmayado de Yarik, que flotaba en el aire por un hechizo que su padre le había lanzado y cubierto por una de las sábanas. El hombre hizo un asentimiento y caminó hacia la puerta, Narcissa que sólo había permanecido de pie a un lado observando todo en silencio, se hizo a un lado y los dejó salir, Draco no olvidaría jamás ese momento, la última vez que vio a Yarik, la primera vez que entendió lo que era realmente perder a alguien._

— _Padre… —pidió—, no dejes que se lo lleve, lo va a lastimar, no sabes de lo que es capaz…_

_Draco no pudo seguir abogando por Yarik, las manos de su padre se apretaron en sus hombros y lo estrellaron contra la pared una vez más._

— _Es lo que se merece, y lo que tú te mereces, ¡mal hijo! —gritó Lucius agitándolo con fuerza, Draco sabía que podía defenderse, tal vez empujar, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía mientras su mente registraba cada una de las palabras de su padre, su expresión de asco, de decepción…_

— _Lucius, suéltalo —ordenó Narcissa hablando por primera vez—. Déjalo._

_Lucius dio un paso hacia atrás, casi como si estuviera asombrado de lo que había estado haciendo y Draco se dejó caer en el piso nuevamente, demasiado cansado y adolorido, por primera vez levantó la vista hacia su madre, mirándola con real atención; ella estaba llorando._

— _Eres la vergüenza de nuestra familia —escupió Lucius mientras Narcissa lo tomaba de un brazo, seguramente temerosa de que volviera a golpearlo._

— _No, déjalo… hay que dejarlo aquí, pronto podremos hablar._

— _No, Narcissa, no hay nada de qué hablar —gritó Lucius soltándose de su esposa y caminando hacia la salida, sin mirar una vez más a Draco, al salir dio un fuerte portazo que resonó en los oídos de Draco por mucho más rato._

_Draco y Narcissa se quedaron en silencio durante un momento más, ella no dejaba de llorar y Draco de dar vueltas a todo lo que había pasado._

— _Madre… Yarik, por favor, su padre lo lastimara… por favor —pidió Draco de pronto, desesperado, confiando en que su madre lo ayudaría, que no permitiría que lo lastimaran._

_Sin embargo Narcissa sólo negó con la cabeza._

— _Lo siento, lo siento tanto, hijo._

Draco se abrazó con más fuerza, estaba sentado en el sofá, durante el resto del día se había quedado sentado allí, mirando hacia la nada y recordando…

_Después de aquella noche había sido encerrado en su habitación. Tres veces al día un elfo aparecía con una bandeja de comida, había intentado que el elfo le diera información acerca de Yarik, o que le pidiera a su padre o su madre que vinieran, pero todo había sido en vano, el elfo no parecía autorizado a ayudarlo._

_Cuando salió de aquella habitación fue el día que debía volver a la escuela, o eso intuyó al despertar y encontrar el baúl ya listo al pie de su cama, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente, se había pasado demasiado tiempo en blanco, mirando en las madrugadas hacia el jardín, tratando de encontrar a Yarik entre las sombras de los árboles y dormitando durante el día, casi sin comer, no tenía deseos de nada más._

_Nadie lo llevó a la estación, cuando partió lo hizo porque un elfo le dijo que debía hacerlo, ni su madre ni su padre estuvieron cerca para despedirse. En la escuela, en su habitación en las mazmorras, no podía dejar de pensar en él, sabía que si estuviera bien lo habría contactado, habría tratado de escribirle, en cambio la ausencia total de noticias no podía más que ser un mal augurio._

_A partir de allí todo fue peor, la escuela, sus compañeros, la vida, todo. Su mente sólo estaba en Yarik, en sus recuerdos y sus promesas, en su culpabilidad por no haberlo convencido de huir solo e incluso, cuando recordaba las palabras de su padre, se arrepentía de no haber huido con él._

_Durante ese tiempo en la escuela no había estudiado casi nada, sólo lo justo para no llamar la atención y no ser castigado o que no le comunicaran a sus padres su bajo rendimiento, en el tiempo libre no hablaba con nadie, se encerraba en su cama y permanecía horas, leyendo y releyendo las cartas de Yarik, imaginando que aún seguía a su lado, que cuando volviera a la mansión estaría allí, esperando por él, aunque sabía que no sería así._

_Cuando volvió nuevamente a la mansión para las siguientes vacaciones era consciente de su estado: estaba más delgado, pálido y con ojeras, ya que por las noches apenas podía dormir._

_Nuevamente fue encerrado en su habitación, hasta aquella tarde en que su padre lo mandó llamar, con el corazón en un puño fue hacia una de los salones. Su padre aún tenía esa mirada de desprecio, y Draco sabía que se acercaba aquella conversación que tanto había temido…_

_Pero su madre los había interrumpido antes de que Lucius siquiera dijera una palabra, argumentando que habían capturado a Potter._

_En ese momento algo se había agitado en su pecho, cuando su padre le había hablado con ansiedad, instándolo a reconocer a Potter y sus amigos, y claro que sabía que eran ellos, y su padre había hablado de perdón, de que todo estaría bien si eran ellos, pero luego todo se había torcido cuando su tía había irrumpido en el salón…_

**_*_ **

La casa había quedado completamente a oscuras, la tarde había caído sin que él siquiera lo notara.

Draco olvidó sus deseos de preparar la cena para su madre, caminando con lentitud llegó a su pequeña habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas, sintiendo demasiado frío para estar en verano y cerró los ojos, recordando cómo había decido portarse bien nuevamente, poder hacer que su padre lo perdonase, lo viera nuevamente con cariño, y que incluso le dijera que había pasado con Yarik, si es que finalmente lo habían mandado de vuelta a Bulgaria… aunque nunca lo había conseguido, aquella noche, en que Potter escapó de la mansión había perdido su varita en manos del cara rajada, y su padre sólo había hecho un gesto de desaprobación, cuando todo hubo terminado su madre lo envió a su habitación nuevamente, y no había vuelto a salir hasta que debía volver a la escuela una vez más, pero esa mañana sí se había encontrado con alguien en la mansión, justo antes de salir, su tía Bella estaba allí, sentada, esperando por él…

— _Draco… ya de vuelta a la escuela ¿eh?_

— _Sí, tía —Draco se sentía incómodo en su presencia, no entendía como en el pasado le había podido agarrar tanto cariño._

— _Espero que obedezcas las órdenes que te den… pronto el Lord se levantará como único vencedor —su tía se puso en pie y Draco dio un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada cada vez más maniática y malvada —. Tengo algo para ti._

_Draco levantó la vista un instante, pero luego apartó la mirada, no necesitaba a su tía hurgando en sus recuerdos, notó el movimiento que ella hacía extendiendo la mano hacia él._

— _Tu madre me ha pedido que te la diera… lo haría ella misma pero aún anda algo ocupada cuidando de Lucius._

_Draco le dio una mirada interrogante mientras tomaba la varita, recordando vagamente cuando era pequeño y su madre le dejaba jugar con ella, simulando que podía realizar grandes hechizos._

— _¿No lo sabías? Sí, he notado que últimamente te tienen demasiado encerrado… Lucius pagó caro el dejar ir a Potter._

_Draco tragó grueso imaginando los castigos del Lord, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y asintió suavemente._

— _Debo irme._

— _Claro, claro… —Bella se volvió a acomodar en el sillón y suspiró profundamente —. Debes cuidarte mucho, quien sabe lo que te puede pasar si te equivocas._

_Draco sabía que había maldad en su voz, pero la tentación era grande, ella sabía algo y quería que él se enterara._

— _Nada me pasara._

— _Por supuesto que no, además quien querría que acabes como Yarik, ¿cierto?_

_Draco sintió su corazón acelerarse con fuerza, no pudo evitar avanzar hasta ella, mirándola de manera interrogante._

— _Sí, ese pobre chico —negó Bella con la cabeza—, a veces los padres deben ser estrictos con sus hijos… y cuando ya no se pueden corregir… —Bella levantó la vista y sonrió con completa maldad—, es mejor un hijo muerto que un hijo que avergüence a la familia._

_Draco sintió como el mundo le caía encima, mientras retrocedía lentamente, su tía soltó una pequeña carcajada y él no se pudo contener más, corrió fuera de la habitación y fuera de la mansión, hacia los jardines, respirando entrecortadamente, las palabras de su tía resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez: “Muerto”_

*****

Para su sorpresa, no le costó mucho trabajo averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, se preguntó si aquello no sería obra de su padre, para hacerle ver lo que podía pasarle si es que persistía con su comportamiento. En la escuela averiguó que Yarik había sido encerrado en una de las mazmorras, aprovechando la ausencia del Lord el padre de Yarik lo había castigado con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza… su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y al cabo de unos días murió… El padre de Yarik se había desecho del cuerpo, al parecer lo había enviado a Bulgaria y había proseguido con sus tareas de mortífago, como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo al cual llorar.

Durante interminables noches las imágenes de un Yarik siendo torturado y lastimado interrumpieron sus sueños, se preguntaba qué era lo último que había pensado, o si realmente había sufrido tanto como pensaba… hasta que poco a poco aprendió a recordarlo de la manera que sabía que a Yarik le habría gustado ser recordado, sonriente y feliz, hablando de todo el mundo que tenían por delante, de sus ideales, fumando tranquilamente en el jardín, o besándolo de manera lenta en su habitación, con el cabello suelto y los labios demasiado rojos…

Draco sabía que no lo había superado, que Yarik era la víctima que más sentía de la guerra, y ni siquiera había querido luchar en ella, ni siquiera había muerto a manos de los del otro bando, si no en el sótano de su casa, pagando con sangre por ser como era, en manos de su propio padre.

Entonces fue cuando al fin entendió, entendió lo que su madre quería que entendiera, él estaba vivo, allí, aún tenía una oportunidad, una oportunidad que muchos no habían tenido, ni su padre, ni Crabbe, o Goyle, mucho menos Yarik, y sobre todo por él, por todo lo que le había dado, por sus deseos truncados de vivir, él debía vivir.

 

 

[ ](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=Cementerio_Draco.jpg)

**\-----0o0o0-----**

**Notas mías:**

1.- Según tengo leído, el asesinato de Dumbledore fue en junio del 1997, pero no se especifica la fecha, considerando que el cumpleaños de Draco fue el 5 de junio, pienso que lo más probable es que cuando Draco dejó entrar a los mortífagos a la escuela ya era mayor de edad y ya había cumplido 17 años.

2.-Realmente me gusta está canción y espero que la puedan escuchar, creo que le queda muy bien a Draco, la letra es apenas dos estrofas, y las comparto con ustedes:

**El Espíritu del Bosque II**

**(Outro)**

**Letra y música: Txus**

**El Mago de OZ**  

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RW0LAgVWo1c> 

**  
**

_Ahora te toca vivir_

_ya habrá tiempo de morir_

_hazte amigo de la adversidad_

_o nunca serás feliz_

 

_Y algún día verás_

_que la vida es muy corta para llorar_

_se tú mismo, eso nunca nadie_

_te lo podrá quitar._

*****

**FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO**


End file.
